Harry Potter i Inny Czas
by Celestiyn
Summary: Rodzinne tajemnice, polityczne intrygi i miedzynarodowe turnieje pojedynków magicznych, oto świat do jakiego trafił Harry, kiedy zmienił kilka zdarzeń z przeszłości. AU od zakończenia "Czary Ognia". //ZAWIESZONY.
1. New & Better

Rozdział pierwszy: New & Better

Tegoroczna jesień w Szkocji była nadzwyczaj ciepła. Uczniowie Hogwardu z zadowoleniem spędzali czas na zewnątrz szkoły, korzystając z pięknej pogody. Jedni z okazji, że był weekend wybrali się na spacer do Hogsmeade, drudzy poświęcali się innym aktywnością fizycznym na terenie szkoły, takim jak na przykład trening quidditch.

Harry siedział pod swoim ulubionym drzewem obserwując wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku. W powietrzu widział swojego brata Jimmego latającego na miotle marki Firebolt, którą dostał w prezencie od swojej matki chrzestnej – Alicji Longbottom. Niedaleko zaś siedziała jego młodsza o rok siostra Rose, rozmawiając ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Ginny Weasley i Luną Lovegood. Zapowiadała się kolejny piękny dzień.

Niespodziewanie Harry poczuł chłód. Po chwili stwierdził, że nie spowodowała tego pogoda, a zimno przez niego odczuwalne sięgało w głąb niego. Zupełnie jakby drżała jego dusza. Te rozmyślania zostały jednak gwałtownie przerwane przez masywny ból głowy, który dopadł Harrego. Już pierwszy atak powaliłby go na ziemie, gdyby w tym momencie stał. Nim jednak zdołał się otrząsnąć, ból ponowił się ze zdwojoną siłą i zdawał się narastać. Zaczął słyszeć krzyk i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego własny. Czuł się jakby ktoś wbijał w jego mózg gwoździe, a zaraz potem zaczynał wiercić w nim wiertarką i walić młotami. Innymi słowy, do jego głowy wprowadziła się ekipa remontowa o smykałce do sadyzmu. Na granicy świadomości zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś woła jego imię i trzyma za rękę. Rose.

Choć zdawało się, że trwało to wieczność ból w końcu minął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Harry otworzył oczy i nagle wszystko stało się jasne.

- Pamiętam – powiedział słabym głosem. – Pamiętam wszystko.

- Harry, co ci jest? – w głosie Rose słychać było wyraźne zaniepokojenie. Nic dziwnego. Nie co dzień zdarzało się, aby jej normalnie zachowujący się bardzo cicho brat zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć i zwijać się z bólu trzymając za głowę. – Zaraz przybiegnie tu Madam Pomfrey. Bałam się ciebie ruszyć, aby cię do niej zaprowadzić, kiedy krzyczałeś.

Harry powoli zaczynał do siebie dochodzić. Wcześniejsze porównanie było bardzo trafne. Jego umysł został całkowicie przebudowany, a ściślej rzecz ujmując duża jego cześć została odsłonięta. Kiedy sprawdzał zmiany jakie w nim zaszły, ponownie poczuł chłód. Tym razem znał jego przyczynę.

- Dementorzy – wyszeptał, ale usłyszała go jego siostra.

- Dementorzy? O czym ty mówisz? Dementorzy są w Azkabanie strzegąc więzienia – nie mogła nic z tego zrozumieć. Najpierw jej brat szaleje z bólu, a teraz mówi o demonicznych strażnikach. A co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

- Nie ma czasu – powiedział. – Gdzie jest mama?

- Poszła razem z trzecioklasistami na ich pierwszy wypad do Hogsmeade.

- Niedobrze – dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa w jakim będą znajdowali się wszyscy uczniowie na drodze ze szkoły do wioski. – W takim razie idź bezpośrednio do Dyrektora. Powiedz mu, że Dementorzy są blisko. Niech zawiadomi kogo trzeba i zbierze nauczycieli zdolnych do wyczarowania Patronusa, aby chronili szkołę do czasu aż przybędą aurorzy. Wątpię, aby za cel obrali sobie Hogsmeade, ale ostrzeżenie ich nie zaszkodzi.

Rose nie widziała jak zareagować. Dementorzy tutaj? Gdyby powiedział jej to Jimmy wiedziałaby, że to jeden z kolejnych jego dowcip, ale Harry taki nie był. A już na pewno nie żartował z tak poważnych rzeczy. Już dawno nauczyła się wierzyć we wszystko, co powiedział jej brat, nawet jeżeli brzmiało to nieprawdopodobnie. Nim zdążyła wykonać jego polecenie, zobaczyła jeszcze jedno niesamowite zdarzenie.

- Accio Firebolt! – wykrzyczał Harry wzywając swoją miotłę. Prezent od ojca chrzestnego Syriusza Blacka. I nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie fakt, że Rose nigdy nie widziała swojego brata latającego na miotle. Właściwie wujek Syriusz podarował mu najnowszy model miotły na rynku licząc, że może w ten sposób uda mi się zaszczepić w chrześniaku miłość do latania, która zawsze wyróżniała Potterów. Próby te niestety jak do tej pory okazały się bezskutecznie.

Tym większe było zdziwienie Rose, kiedy zobaczyła zbliżającego się z ogromną prędkością Firebolta, a następnie Harrego, który w biegu wskoczył na rozpędzoną miotłę i wzbił się w powietrze. Wyczyn, którego dokonał zdawało się z niezwykłą łatwością, byłby wyzwaniem dla zawodowego gracza quidditch. Kiedy jej brat nauczył się tak latać? Nie było jednak czasu, aby się nad tym rozwodzić. Trzeba było zawiadomić Dyrektora. Dementorzy są blisko.

Rose biegnąć w kierunku szkoły poczuła dziwne zimno.

Lily Evans-Potter planowała spotkać się dzisiaj w Hogsmeade ze swoją przyjaciółką Alicją Longbottom. Dlatego właśnie zgodziła się przy okazji pokazać trzecio roczniakom drogę do wioski. Pogoda jak na połowę października było bardzo przyjemna i znakomicie nadawała się na spacer. Tym większe było zdumienie Lily, kiedy nagle poczuła chłód. Chwilę zajęło jej zrozumienie skąd się wziął, a jeszcze dłużej zaakceptowanie przyczyny. Dementorzy na terenie Hogwardu, byli czymś ponad jej wyobrażenia. Nie było jednak czasu do stracenia. Gdy spojrzała w górę zobaczyła zbliżającą się złowrogą ciemność.

- Stać! – krzyknęła. Wszyscy uczniowie znieruchomieli. Nie często zdarzało im się słyszeć Profesor Evans krzyczącą, więc oczywistym było, iż miała ważny powód. – Natychmiast wracajcie do szkoły. Biegiem!

Z początku uczniowie nie widzieli jak zareagować. Zrobili coś złego, że ich opiekunka zdecydowała się zakazać wszystkim ich pierwszego wypadu do Hogsmeade? Co po niektórzy, chcieli zacząć z nią dyskutować na ten temat, kiedy poczuli chłód. Nienaturalny chłód. Kilkoro uczniów spojrzało w stronę, w którą patrzyła profesor i również zauważyli zbliżający się mrok. To im wystarczyło, aby bez dyskusji zaczęli biec w stronę szkoły.

Lily szybko oceniała odległość od szkoły oraz szybkość zbliżania się Dementorów. Nie było szans, aby zdołali im uciec, chyba, że ktoś ich zatrzyma dając czas reszcie na oddalenie się. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości kto miał być tą osobą. Przywołując swoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia wyczarowała Patronusa – łanie i czekała na zbliżających się szybko demonicznych strażników.

Nie minęła minuta, kiedy pierwsi Dementorzy ją dopadli. Jej Patronus dzielnie sobie radził i odpędzał napastników. Niestety z każdą minutą było ich coraz więcej i Lily zaczęła czuć jak powoli wysysane są jej szczęśliwe wspomnienia oraz opadając ją siły. Od początku wiedziała, że nie ma szans na stawienie czoła tak licznej grupie Dementorów. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej poświęcenie pozwoli dzieciom bezpiecznie dotrzeć do szkoły. Ostatkiem sił odnowiło zanikającego Patronusa i czuła zbliżającą się ciemność, gdy światło jej wyczarowanej łani zaczęło coraz bardziej blaknąć. Pomyślała o swojej rodzinie, przyjaciołach, a w szczególności o dzieciach. Mimo że cała trójka bliska była już pełnoletniości i tak martwiła się jak sobie bez niej poradzą.

Kiedy straciła już całą nadzieję na nieoczekiwaną pomoc, zza muru otaczających ją Dementorów usłyszała wykrzykiwane zaklęcie.

- Expecto Patronum!! – potężny świetlisty kształt wleciał między demonicznych strażników odpędzając ich od ofiary. Tuż za nim podążała osoba na miotle, która sprawnie chwyciła Lily i usadowiła przed sobą, natychmiast zmieniając kierunek lotu w stronę, z której dopiero co przyleciała. W stronę Hogwardu. Lily w tym wszystkim zdołał zarejestrować tylko charakterystyczną bujną czuprynę włosów swojego wybawcy.

- James? – nie mogła powstrzymać zdziwienie. Co on by tu robił?

- Nie – odpowiedział jej tajemniczy ratownik. Znała ten głos.

- Harry?! – o ile pierwsza próba odgadnięcia tożsamości sprawiła, że czuła się zdezorientowana, to teraz całkiem się pogubiła. W przypadku Jamesa jedynym zapytaniem było co robił teraz w Hogwardzie, kiedy wiedziała, że dzisiaj ma ważne spotkanie. W przypadku Harrego fakt, że był w okolicy nie dziwił, nie to co cała reszta. Lily zawsze uważała, że poświęca swoim pociechom wystarczająco dużo czasu, przez co często posądzano ją (a robiły to głównie jej własne dzieci) o nadopiekuńczość, dlatego sądziła, że zna ich zwyczaje i charaktery czasem lepiej niż one same. Nie w tym wypadku. Chociaż Lily wiedziała, że powinna bardziej się dziwić zdolności przywołania Patronusa przez swojego syna, bardziej zaskakiwał ją fakt latania przez niego na miotle. Bardzo umiejętnego latania.

- Trzymaj się mamo! – krzyknął, po czym kilkoma szybkimi zmianami kierunku lotu próbował zmylić Dementorów nie pozwalając im ich otoczyć. – Nie damy radę ich prześcignąć lecąc razem. Ty leć do Hogwardu, a ja postaram się ich tu zatrzymać do czasu przybycia posiłków.

- Chyba oszalałeś, jeżeli sądzisz, że cię zostawię samego przeciw tym bestiom! – oburzyła się na niego.

- Nie sądzę, dlatego: Volare – rzucił szybki zaklęcie zmuszające miotłę do dalszego lotu bez udziału osoby kierującej po czym zeskoczył na ziemię w locie wyczarowując pod sobą miękki materac, który zamortyzował upadek z niewielkiej wysokości. Nim Lily zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, miotła w bardzo szybkim tempie zaczęła ją oddalać od miejsca, gdzie pozostał jej syn i w żaden sposób nie dawała się zatrzymać. Gdyby nie fakt, że była całkowicie wyczerpana, powtórzyłaby wyczyn swojego syna i zeskoczyła na ziemię, jednak w obecnej sytuacji pozostało jej tylko jak najszybciej dotrzeć do szkoły i wezwać pomoc, modląc się, aby Harry do tego czasu wytrzymał.

Dementorzy nie tracili czasu. Od razu gromadą otoczyli Harrego odcinając mu wszelką drogę ucieczki. Młody Potter nic sobie jednak z tego nie robił. Nie zdecydował się nawet na wyczarowanie Patronusa. Pozwolił, aby Dementorzy zaczęli powoli zacieśniać krąg wokół niego. Z każdym chwilą czuł jak narasta w nim zimno, jak wysysane są z jego umysłu radosne wspomnienia, a na wierzch wypływają najgorsze koszmary z jakimi miał do czynienia. Trwało to ponad minutę. Minutę, po której niejeden najsilniejszy nawet czarodziej zostałby powalony na ziemię pod natłokiem złych wspomnień i negatywnej energii koncentrującej się na jego osobie. Harry jednak trwał , w końcu się odezwał.

- To wszystko na co was stać? – powiedział z pogardą. – Jest was tu prawie trzy dziesiątki, a nie jesteście sobie w stanie poradzić z jednym dzieciakiem?

Dementorzy rozumiejąc obrazę, podwoili wysiłki, posuwając się nawet do próby złożenia Śmiertelnego Pocałunku, pozbawiającego ich ofiarę duszy.

- Mieliście swoją szansę – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, który zdawał się całkowicie nie poruszony złowrogą prezencją strażników Azkabanu. – Czas na moją kolej. Patronum Acies.

Z końca różdżki wydobyło się ostrze światła długości ponad pół metra. Chwytając ją jak rękojeść miecza, Harry zaczął umiejętnie ciąć świetlnym promieniem otaczających go przeciwników. Dementorzy reagowali przeraźliwym krzykiem na każdy kontakt z magiczną bronią, a z miejsc cięć poczęła się wydobywać czarna mgła.

Harry miał długą i niezbyt szczęśliwą historię spotkań z Dementorami. Dlatego też poświęcił wiele czasu na opracowanie technik skutecznej walki z nimi. Jedną z nich była całkowita kontrola emocji podczas wystawienia na złowieszcze działanie aury demonicznych strażników. Była to zdolność zbliżona do Oklumencji, techniki broniącej dostępu do umysłu czarodzieja przed inwazją wrogich mu osób, jednak wyspecjalizowana tylko i wyłącznie do obrony przed Dementorami. I jak każda taka umiejętność wymagała praktyki, stąd chwilowe droczenie się młodego czarodzieja z napastnikami. Pomijając oczywistą chęć zdenerwowania ich niemożliwością złamania upatrzonej ofiary.

Drugą techniką jaką Harry opracował podczas swoich studiów, był sposób na w miarę łatwe i skuteczne zranienia, a i nawet zabicie Dementorów. Patronus choć skuteczny przy odpędzaniu nijak się do tego nadawał. W tym celu powstało Patronum Acies – Ostrze Patronusa. A efekty dało się widzieć gołym okiem. Mroczni strażnicy z okropnym skrzekiem zaczęli odlatywać od niebezpiecznego przeciwnika, który znalazł sposób, aby zadać im ból. Próbowali z oddali zmiękczyć go wpływem swojej złej aury. Ale Harry nie miał zamiaru dać im na to czasu. Od razu doskoczył do najbliższego i ciął go przez całą długość od dołu. Z powstałej szpary wyleciała czarna mgła, a Dementor wydał z siebie okrzyk, który zmroziłby krew w żyłach praktycznie każdego, tylko nie młodego czarodzieja. Była to muzyka dla jego duszy. Nie czekając, aby zobaczyć co się stanie, skierował się w biegu na następnego i z rozpędem wbił mu świetlne ostrze, tam gdzie u ludzi znajdowałoby się serce. Dementor nagle jakby zaczął się wypełniać światłem, coraz to jaśniejszym, aż w końcu objęło całą jego postać, by w oślepiającym blasku sprawić, że zniknął.

Pozostali jego towarzysze zawahali się. Harry był pewien, że to wystarczy, aby zniechęcić mrocznych strażników przed dalszymi atakami. I zapewne by tak się stało, gdyby nie nagłe pojawianie się na niebie posiłków – co najmniej dwukrotnie większej gromady kolejnych Dementorów.

- No to pięknie – skomentował po czym zbierając w sobie najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia przywołał Patronusa. Nie miał szans z taką gromadą przy bezpośrednim zwarciu, a ich prezencja dawała mu mimo zastosowania technik umysłowych, coraz bardziej w kość. Wyczarowany świetlisty strażnik w formie gryfa, zaczął krążyć wokół swego stwórcy odganiając atakujących z coraz większą zawziętością napastników.

I byłby to zapewne koniec historii Harrego Pottera, który swego czasu co prawda odpędził ponad setkę Dementorów, przy czym zrobił to nie będąc wystawiony na ich ataki, jednak jakby wyczuwając odpowiedni moment, od strony Hogwardu, pojawiła się odsiecz. Znaczna grupa aurorów wspierana przez nauczycieli i młodych stażystów chórem wykrzyczała zaklęcie, po którym na demonicznych strażników rzuciła się gromada świetlistych stworzeń różnej maści i rodzaju.

Harry uznał, że to dobry moment, aby w końcu zemdleć z wyczerpania.

Harry odzyskał przytomność. Wiedziony doświadczeniem nie otworzył od razu oczu, aby nie zdradzić powrotu do świadomości. Z początku nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, ale charakterystyczny zapach ziół i eliksirów oraz miękkość łóżka na którym leżał uświadomiły mu, że znajduje się w izbie chorych Hogwardu. Czyli zwyczajowym miejscu, gdzie kończył po każdej swojej większej przygodzie. Kiedy już uspokoił się co do swojej lokalizacji, zwrócił uwagę na głosy osób, które najwyraźniej stały niedaleko jego łóżka.

- Co z nim Poppy? – zapytała jego matka. Jej głos rozpoznałby wszędzie.

- Jest wyczerpany, ale kto by nie był, po takim spotkaniu z tymi demonami. Zważywszy na liczność grupy jaka go otoczyła, to cud, że jest w tak dobrym stanie – powiedziała poważnie pielęgniarka.

- Możesz być dumna ze swojego syna Lily – włączył się do rozmowy stary, przywodzący na myśl ukochanego dziadka, głos. Dyrektor Dumbledore. – Harry wykazał się dzisiaj niezwykłą wręcz odwagą, dzięki której udało nam się odeprzeć niespodziewany atak Dementorów, który w innym wypadku za pewne skończyłby się wieloma ofiarami.

- Mnie bardziej zastanawia skąd o nim wiedział – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze głos jednoznacznie przywodzący na myśl Profesora Snape.

- Coś sugerujesz Snivellus?! – wypalił obecny również Syriusz Black.

- Ty… - zaczął Snape, ale nie skończył.

- Spokojnie – przerwał im od razu Dyrektor. – Nie czas i nie miejsce na rozpamiętywanie starych urazów.

Harry stwierdził w końcu, że znudziło mu się wysłuchiwanie rozmowy dorosłych i zdecydował się obwieścić swoje przebudzenie w sposób w jaki niewątpliwie od niego oczekiwano. Pojękując.

- Budzi się – Lily zaraz znalazła się przy nim. – Harry… Harry jak się czujesz?

- Mama? Gdzie… gdzie jak jestem? – Harry w duchu pogratulował sobie umiejętności aktorskich. Nie byłoby zbyt roztropnie pokazać, że mógłby już teraz z miejsca stanąć do kolejnej walki z liczną grupą Dementorów. Spowodowałoby to zbyt dużo pytań. Jakby już teraz nie było ich zbyt wiele.

- Jesteś w Hogwardzie – odpowiedziała. – Już nic ci nie grozi.

- Panie Potter – wtrąciła się pielęgniarka. – Jak wiele pan pamięta z tego co się działo nim stracił pan pamięć.

- Dementorzy – zaczął Harry. – Mnóstwo Dementorów. Odpędzałem ich Patronusem, ale zdawało mi się, że z każdą chwilą ich przybywa.

Co akurat było prawdą.

- Panie Potter – przyszła kolej na Dyrektora. – Nie chce cię przemęczać po tak intensywnym przeżyciu jakim było niewątpliwie starcie z gromadą Dementorów, ale mam kilka pytań, na które chętnie poznałbym odpowiedź. Teraz, jeżeli to możliwe.

„Jasne, że teraz – pomyślał ponuro Harry. – Pewnie ściska cię w dołku, że w Hogwardzie działo się coś o czym mogłeś nie wiedzieć, a uściślając: znajdował się tu uczeń, z którego potencjału nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy."

- Dyrektorze nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry moment na… – chciała mu przeszkodzić Lily, ale przerwał jej Harry.

- Niech pan pyta Dyrektorze – „równie dobrze możemy mieć to już za sobą".

- Doskonale – ucieszył się stary czarodziej. W jego oczach zdawało się pojawiły się światełka. – Pierwsza sprawa, to czy mógłbyś nam powiedzieć, skąd wiedziałeś o zbliżających się Dementorach.

- To bardzo proste – odpowiedział szczerze. – Wyczułem ich.

- Wyczułeś? – nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia Dyrektor. To samo uczucie malowało się na twarzach reszty zebranych.

- Dokładnie. Zbliżaniu się Dementorów towarzyszy pojawienie się nienaturalnego mróz. Jak odkryłem kilka lat wcześniej jesteś można powiedzieć na nich uczulony i ten chłód wyczuwam znacznie wcześniej niż przeciętny czarodziej – wyjaśnił.

- Rozumiem, ale to by znaczyło, że miałeś już styczność z Dementorami, skoro byłeś wstanie rozpoznać ten konkretny rodzaj chłodu – drążył dalej Dumbledore.

- Raz, kiedy byłem z tatą u niego w pracy, aurorzy załatwiali jakieś sprawy z Dementorami. Wtedy też odkryłem, że moja reakcja na nich jest znacznie gwałtowniejsza niż innych czarodziei nawet przy poprawce o fakt, że mieli już z nimi wcześniej styczność. Głównie dlatego tak stwierdziłem, bo znajdowałem się kilka pomieszczeń dalej a i tak zamarzałem – dobre kłamstwo opiera się w połowie na prawdzie. Harry był kilka razy u swojego ojca w pracy. Tak samo bywali tam czasem Dementorzy. To, że nigdy nie trafili w to miejsce jednocześnie, to szczegół nieistotny, bo też mało komu chciałoby się sprawdzać zapisy odwiedzających biura aurorów z ostatnich kilku lat. A nawet gdyby, to nie ma pewności, że Harry, kiedy był małym chłopcem ze względu na swój wiek nie został pominięty przez strażników przy wpisie, zadowalających się tylko wpisem jego ojca. – Wtedy też pomyślałem, że przydałoby się wiedzieć, jak obronić przed tymi stworami. Dlatego nauczyłem się wyczarowywać Patronusa.

- Rozumiem – pokiwał głową Dyrektor, który chciałby móc jakoś sprawdzić prawdomówność chłopca, ale obecność jego matki, wybitnej czarownicy, uniemożliwiała nawet delikatną inwazję umysłu. Musiał przez to zaakceptować prawdopodobnie brzmiącą historię. – W zasadzie, to wszystko o co chciałem się zapytać. Może jeszcze tylko jedno – gdzie się tak nauczyłeś latać na miotle?

- To Dyrektorze… – odpowiedział Harry uśmiechając się kącikami ust, wiedząc, że nie musi odpowiadać. - …jest mnie wiedzieć, a tobie dopiero odkryć.

- Ha – zaśmiał się pod nosem Syriusz widząc zszokowane twarze zebranych, po zuchwałej odpowiedzi Harrego. Zawsze wiedział, że jego chrześniak ma w głębi duszy ukrytego Marudera. Być może w końcu zacznie on z niego wychodzić.

Cały Hogward huczał od plotek już kilka godzin po całym zdarzeniu. Pamiętając, że największą prędkością przesyłu informacji we Wszechświecie jest prędkość światłą, można z całą pewnością przyjąć, że prędkość plotki znajduje się na drugim miejscu. I jak każda plotka im miała mniej dokładne źródła tym stawała się bardziej niewyraźna. Tym razem jednak źródło w postaci Rose Potter, jednej z pośrednich uczestniczek całego zdarzenia oraz siostry obiektu plotek, pozwoliło na uzyskanie w miarę precyzyjnych informacji.

Tak więc w godzinach kolacji wszyscy już wiedzieli o odważnym wyczynie Harrego, który nie tylko ostrzegł wszystkich przed zbliżającymi się Dementorami, ale także sam stawił im czoła ratując życie Profesor Evans, swojej matce. Ponieważ jednak, wszystko to było dla większości uczniów zasłyszanymi opowieściami, większość skoncentrowała się w rozmowach na tym co widziała, czyli wybitnych umiejętnościach Harrego na miotle.

- Kiedy on się tak nauczył latać? – zastanawiał się Theodore Nott, jeden ze studentów należących do domu Slytherin.

- Pojęcia nie mam – odpowiedział jego przyjaciel Blaise Zabini. – Ale z tego co pokazał byłby z niego dużo lepszy szukający niż Malfoy.

Niedaleko przysłuchiwał się temu siedzący przy stole Gryffindor brat bohatera ostatnich wydarzeń - James Jr. Potter, przez przyjaciół nazywany Jimmy. Eufemizmem byłoby powiedzieć, że w nim wrzało, bardziej trafnie można by stwierdzić, iż złość rozsadzała go od środka. A działo się tak z wielu powodów. Po pierwsze Jimmy nienawidził, kiedy ktoś kradł mu należne mu miejsce w świetle reflektorów. Ale to zdarzało się często i zawsze w końcu znowu wracał do centrum uwagi, więc nie przeszkadzało mu to tak. Po drugie nie dość, że osoba, która to zrobiła wykazała się wielką odwagą, graniczącą z okazaną przez niego w czasie drugiego roku nauki w Hogwardzie, kiedy to razem z Nowymi Maruderami w postaci Rona Weasley'a, Deana Thomasa i Seamusa Finnigana uratował siostrę Rona - Ginny oraz stawił czoła Bazyliszkowi, to jeszcze na dodatek pokazał umiejętności latania na miotle rywalizujące z posiadanymi przez Jimmiego. Ale to trzeci powód był tym, który najbardziej rozłościł Jamesa Juniora. Wszystko to zrobił jego brat. Zakała rodu, który pozwolił się dać przydzielić do Domu Slytherin. Ten sam, który przez ostatnie pięć lat siedział tam, gdzie było jego miejsce, czyli w cieniu, nie psując jeszcze bardziej reputacji Jima oraz jego siostry Rose. Młody Potter wiedział, że będzie trzeba coś z tym zrobić, kiedy przyjdzie pora.

Zupełnie inną reakcję wykazywała Rose Potter. Była bardziej niż szczęśliwa mogą opowiedzieć każdemu kto chciał słuchać o dzisiejszych wyczynach jej ukochanego brata. Tego cichego i zdawałoby się nieśmiałego chłopca, który mimo że był w innym niż ona domu, zawsze znalazł dla nie czas i pomógł w potrzebie. Zupełnie inaczej niż jej drugi brat, co kiedyś prawie kosztowało życiem jej przyjaciółki. W czasie trwania ich pierwszego roku nauki, Ginny Weasley zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Na początku Rose myślała, że to jej reakcja na pierwszy tak długi pobyt poza domem z dala od mamy i taty. Ale kiedy z upływem czasu, objawy się pogorszyły wiedziała, że coś tu nie gra. Została przydzielona do Domu Ravenclaw, przez co nie mogła mieć cały czas oka na swoją przyjaciółkę. W tym celu zwróciła się do swojego starszego brata Jima, który oczywiście, aby jej się pozbyć obiecał pomoc, a potem zupełnie o niej zapomniał. Wszystko to się stało już w listopadzie. Gdyby faktycznie wtedy jej już pomógł uniknięto by wielu późniejszych tragedii. W końcu zdesperowała Rose przemogła swój strach i zdecydowała się udać po pomoc do swojego drugiego brata. Harry zawsze był chłodny i zdystansowany w stosunku do wszystkich. Trochę jakby nieobecny. A kiedy trafił do Slytherinów stał się praktycznie niedostępny dla Rose, która obawiała się co też chodzi po głowie jej brata. Jednak w desperacji zdecydowała zagadnąć do niego w bibliotece, gdzie spędzał większość wolnego czasu, czytając książkę za książką rywalizując pod tym względem z innym molem książkowym z jego rocznika – Hermioną Granger. Z perspektywy czasu Rose stwierdziła, że powinna tak zrobić na samym początku.

Harry wysłuchał co miała mu do powiedzenia, a potem zadał kilka pytań o to czy Ginny na początku roku nabyła jakiś nowy przedmiot, z którym teraz się nie rozstawała. Rose nie wiedziała o niczym takim, ale pamiętała, że Ginny wspomniała coś o pamiętniku. Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę po czym powiedział, że to by się też nadało. Następnie kazał jej się udać do Dyrektora Dumbledore i powiedzieć mu, że Ginny Weasley oraz pewien specyficzny pamiętnik są odpowiedzialni za otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic i zapewne podążając jej śladem odnajdzie potwora, który terroryzował szkołę. Rose byłą zszokowana. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka miała kłopoty, ale nigdy by nie powiązała ich z tragediami jakie wstrząsnęły szkołą. Zaufała jednak bratu i zrobiła jak kazał.

Dyrektor Dumbledore przyjął ją, jednak w swój typowy dobroduszny sposób dał jej jednoznacznie do zrozumienia, że ma ważniejsze prawy na głowie niż zajmowanie się problemami pierwszo roczniaka. Jego nastawienie zmieniło się od razu, gdy usłyszał o co chodzi. Natychmiast wezwał do siebie Profesora Snape, Profesora Flitwicka oraz jej mamę i wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Ginny. Z późniejszych relacji od swojej mamy dowiedziała się co stało się dalej. Dyrektor wraz z Profesorami odnaleźli Komnatę Tajemnic, a w niej opętaną przez złego ducha Ginny oraz, co bardziej zaskakujące, Nowych Maruderów pod przewodnictwem jej brata. Jak się potem domyśliła znudzony ciągłym siedzenie z powodów bezpieczeństwa w Wieży Gryffindorów, Jimmy musiał sobie przypomnieć o jej wcześniejszej prośbie i dla zabicia czasu zaczął obserwować Ginny. Jakie było zapewne jego zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczył ją wymykającą się z powszedniego pokoju i udającą się w sobie znanym celu. Po zebraniu swoich przyjaciół zdecydował się ją śledzić, i w ten sposób trafił za nią do Komnaty Tajemnic, do której wejście na jego oczach najmłodsza z Weasley'ów otworzyła w nieużywanej dziewczęcej łazience.

Na ich szczęście Dyrektor przybył w samą porę nim Maruderzy stali się posiłkiem dla Bazyliszka. Doszło do walki, w której wspólnymi siłami nauczyciele zdołali pokonać złego ducha oraz zabić bazyliszka. W całym tym wydarzeniu Jimmy i jego towarzysze byli tylko i wyłącznie obserwatorami, co nie przeszkodziło im później rozgłosić, że brali w nich czynny udział. Słuchając ich opowieści można by prawie rzec, że samodzielnie uporali się z bestią. Udział Ginny został zatajony.

Od tamtej pory ego jej brata oraz jego przyjaciół zdecydowanie przerosło ich możliwości. Stali się jeszcze bardziej aroganccy i zdawało się, że uważają Hogward za tylko ich terytorium. A prawda była taka, że gdyby nie przenikliwy umysł Harrego nie żyli by od trzech lat. Wkład jej brata nigdy nie został ujawniony. Dyrektor Dumbledore sądził, że Rose sama połączyła fakty, w końcu była bystrą dziewczyną, a chodziło o jej najbliższą przyjaciółkę, którą uważnie mogła obserwować i w odróżnieniu od nauczycieli zauważyć niepokojące zmiany w jej zachowaniu i połączyć ze zdarzeniami w szkole. Mimo wszystko Rose poprosiła żeby o jej wkładzie również nie wspominać, aby nikt przypadkiem nie trafił przez nią do Ginny. Maruderzy sami szukali kłopotów, więc nie było dziwnym, że znaleźli się w samym ich centrum, jednak Rose wzbudziłaby zbyt wiele podejrzeń. Prawdziwi bohaterowie pozostali ukryci w cieniu.

Teraz jednak Rose nie miała zamiaru na to pozwolić. Jej brat wykazał się prawdziwym bohaterstwem i należała mu się za to chwała oraz rozgłos, który powinien otrzymać już kilka lat temu.

Harry spędził noc w izbie chorych. Nawet mu to odpowiadało. Miał wiele do przemyślenia i nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Jego gościa poszli już kilka godzin temu. Ostatnia oczywiście wyszła jego matka, życząc mu dobrej nocy. Dopiero gdy Madam Pomfrey najwyraźniej sama również poszła spać, Harry pozwolił sobie na wyrażenie tego co od kilku godzin chodziło mu po głowie.

- Ja pierdolę, udało się! – wykrzyknął po wyczarowaniu wokół siebie sfery wyciszenia. Kilka razy podskoczył w górę oraz pozwolił sobie na taniec zwycięstwa, który choć w normalnych warunkach wydałby się mu idiotyczny i wstydliwy, to teraz był dla niego idealnym sposobem rozładowania emocji kotłujących się w nim. W końcu zmęczony padła na łóżko. – Udało się.

Następnego dnia Lily Evans-Potter zleciła poprowadzenie lekcji Charms jednemu ze swoich asystentów. Ze względu na wzrastającą z roku na rok liczbę studentów, Dyrektor zdecydował się przydzielić po dwóch profesorów do każdego z bardziej obleganych przedmiotów oraz pozwolił im wynająć stażystów w roli asystentów. Teraz wysługując się jednym Lily zdecydowała się poświęć swój dzień dla syna przebywającego dalej w izbie chorych. Syna, którego do wczoraj zdawało jej się, że znała bardzo dobrze. Teraz już niekoniecznie.

Gdy weszła do izby, zobaczyła Harrego siedzącego na łóżku i przeglądającego Daily Prophet. Był jedynym aktualnie uczniem przebywającym pod opieką Poppy. Stwierdzając, że jej nie zauważył, poświęciła trochę czasu na dokładne przyjrzenie się mu. „Wydoroślał", stwierdziła „coraz bardziej przypomina ojca, choć tylko z wyglądu". Tak właśnie było. Kiedy to Harry przejął po ojcu prawie cały wygląd pomijając szmaragdowe oczy otrzymane niewątpliwie od jego matki, Jimmy wrodził się w ojca pod względem charakteru. Zwłaszcza złych jego cech – arogancji, szukania kłopotów oraz znęcania się nad słabszymi wykręcając im zazwyczaj mało śmieszne kawały. Harry był pod tym względem inny. Cichy, zamknięty w sobie, prawie nieobecny. Lily pamiętała do dzisiaj, kiedy zdała sobie z przerażeniem sprawę, że jej młodszy o kilka minut syn w ogóle się nie uśmiecha. Ani na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie płacze. Zgłosiła się z tym do wielu Medycznych Czarodziei, ale po gruntownym przebadaniu chłopca stwierdzili, że nic mu nie jest, a dziwne zachowanie jest za pewne wynikiem jego charakteru.

Lily czasem cieszyła się z tego, że nie miała z Harrym takich problemów jak najpierw z Jimem a potem z Rose. Nocne wstawanie, ciągłe zamartwienia się czemu płaczą, kiedy już ich nakarmiła i przewinęła. Harry kiedy jeszcze nie mógł sam się sobą zająć, kiedy czegoś potrzebował próbował gaworzyć, ale jak tylko był już samodzielny, przestał się w ogóle odzywać nie pytany. Lily często czuła się winna, że nie poświęca mu tyle uwagi ile pozostałym dzieciom, nawet jeżeli tej uwagi najwyraźniej nie potrzebował. A najgorszy był w tym wszystkim jego obojętny stosunek do kontaktu fizycznego. Małe dzieci dążą do bycia blisko mamy, do przytulania jej i czucia jej ciepła. Harry tego nie robił, przez co Lily czuła się przez niego odrzucona. Zupełnie jakby nie uważał jej za swoją matkę. Jakby nie odczuwał w stosunku do niej żadnych emocji. Potem zauważyła, że zachowywał się tak nie tylko w stosunku do niej, ale również innych łącznie z rodzeństwem. Nie zelżyło to jednak bólu w jej sercu.

Teraz ten sam Harry siedział przed nią w łóżku i na jego twarzy widziała coś czego nie myślała, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy – lekki uśmiech. Ten sam którym potraktował Dyrektora Dumbledora, kiedy uniknął odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie nauczył się tak latać na miotle. Jej syn zmienił się w przeciągu kilku godzin. A najbardziej widoczną zmianą był żywy wyraz oczu na jego twarzy, które wydawały się palić wewnętrznym ogniem, zupełnie różne od martwego i obojętnego spojrzenia jakie normalnie gościło na jego twarzy. Lily zastanawiała się czy to wszystko było skutkiem otarcia się o śmierć podczas spotkania i Dementorami.

- Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało mamo, ale przyglądasz mi się jakbyś mnie widziała pierwszy raz w życiu – zaskoczył ją mówiąc nie odrywając oczu od gazety. Najwyraźniej cały czas zdawał sobie sprawę z jej prezencji.

- Bo tak się właśnie czuję – odpowiedziała szczerze siadając na łóżku obok, aby nie inwadować jego osobistej przestrzeni. Zdecydowała się przejść bezpośrednio do setna swoich przemyśleń. Bezpośrednie podejście jak do tej pory było najskuteczniejszym sposobem radzenia sobie z jej dziećmi. – Zupełnie jakbyś stał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem w przeciągu ostatnich kilkunastu godzin. To przez spotkanie z Dementorami?

- Co mogę powiedzieć? To jest mnie wiedzieć, a tobie dopiero odkryć, mamo – posłał jej półuśmiech, który powoli stawał się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym na poziomie błyszczących oczu Dumbledora oraz szyderczego uśmiechu Snape. I tak samo frustrujących na dłuższą metę. Nim jednak zdążyła na to jakkolwiek zareagować Harry po raz kolejny tego dnia ją zaskoczył. Wstał z łóżka po czym podszedł do niej i usiadł zaraz obok. I przytulił ją.

- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest mamo – powiedział. Z początku Lily była jak zamurowana. Zupełnie nie widziała jak się zachować i siedziała bez ruchu. Jej umysł był jak pusta kartka. Widząc jej brak reakcji, Harry z widocznym błyskiem zawodu i smutku w oczach, zdecydował się ją puścić. To wystarczyło, aby Lily odzyskała rozum i natychmiast pochwyciła go w łamiącym kości uścisku. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy.

- Już dobrze mamo – Harry poklepywał po plechach płaczącą matkę, nie do końca wiedząc jak się zachować. Nie takiej spodziewał się reakcji. W zasadzie nie wiedział jakiej się miał spodziewać. Wiedział, że przez całe swoje życie był dla mamy osobą zdystansowaną i prawie że oschłą, dlatego kiedy na początku nie odwzajemniła jego uścisku sądził, że ich więź między matką a dzieckiem została całkowicie zniszczona. Widać bardzo się mylił.

– Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś choć trochę zelżyła ten uścisk mamo, bo zaczynam mieć problemy z oddychaniem – próbował rozładować atmosferę żartem, ale przyniosło to efekt zupełnie odwrotny. Jego matka jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakała. Widać kilka lat wzbieranych emocji musi w końcu znaleźć swoje ujście.

- Lepiej? – zapytał kiedy Lily przestała już płakać. Widząc poprawę uśmiechnął się do niej pełnym uśmiechem. I prawie tego pożałował, kiedy zobaczył kolejne łzy formujące się w oczach jego matki. Tym razem jednak nie rozpłakała się, ale uśmiechnęła.

- Być może zabrzmi to egoistycznie, ale mam nadzieję, że to ty jesteś moim synem, a nie ten Harry, który siedział w twoim ciele przez wcześniejszą część życia – uśmiechnęła się. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że może jej syn został opętany, jak Ginny trzy lata temu, ale ufała swojemu matczynemu instynktowi, że tak nie było.

- Powinienem czuć się urażony. Jeżeli mnie pamięć nie zawodzi byłem bardzo spokojnym dzieckiem – zażartował.

- Za spokojnym – odparła Lily.

- W takim razie trzeba, to będzie zmienić. Niech drżą Nowi Maruderzy, nadchodzi żartowniś, który za ojca miał nie jednego, ale dwóch przedstawicieli starej generacji – nawiązywał do faktu, iż Syriusz „Padfoot" Black był jego ojcem chrzestnym.

- Nie! – przeraziła się nie na żarty jego matka. W jej oczach widać było prawdziwy strach. Nie chciała oby ledwo pozyskany syn, na nowo został przez nią stracony, stając się drugim mini-Jamesem.

- Spokojnie mamo – powiedział do niej miękkim głosem. – Nie mam w planach rozpoczynania rywalizacji z Jimmym o tron największego brutala w szkole. Co nie znaczy, że nie poczęstuje go kilkoma numerami, aby trochę schłodzić, tę jego głowę w gorącej wodzie kąpaną.

- Skoro tak mówisz, ale lepiej żebym nie widziała, że to ty – znowu się uśmiechnęła. Jej starszy syn już dawno sam nie padł ofiarą żadnego dowcipu. Od czasu odejścia bliźniaków Weasley był razem ze swoimi Maruderami absolutnym królem żartobliwych numerów w szkole.

- A o czym to w ogóle rozmawialiśmy? – zażartował Harry. Lily coraz bardziej lubiła, tą nową wersję jej syna.

Harry został wypuszczony z izby chorych rankiem następnego dnia. Nie zaglądając nawet do Lochów Slytherinów udał się do Wielkiej Sali na wczesne śniadania, licząc na ominięcie tłumów. Tak jak się spodziewał o tej porze, niewielu uczniów siedziała przy stołach zajadając posiłek. Mimo wszystko Harry czuł na sobie ich ciekawski wzrok. Jedna osoba przyglądała mu się z szczególną intensywnością.

Kiedy skończył jeść, Harry szybko opuścił salę i udał się w kierunku kwater Slytherinów, aby zabrać książki potrzebne na dzisiejsze zajęcia. Wtedy to poczuł. Ktoś go śledził i Harry miał całkiem niezłe przeczucie kim była to osoba. Aby to sprawdzić zmienił kierunek marszu i udał się do najbliższej opuszczonej klasy. Dawniej nie było problemu z odnalezienie takiej, ale od czasu boomu narodzin i wzrostu liczby uczniów oraz zajęć, pozostało już tylko kilka takich.

Po wejściu do środka rozsiadł się przy biurku i czekał. Nie minęła chwila jak do środka weszła młoda dziewczyna o długich, platynowych włosach i arystokratycznych rysach twarzy. Daphne Greengrass. Lodowa Piękności, Królowa Śniegu, Dziewczyna O Zamrożonym Sercu itd. Harry podejrzewał, że posiadała ona więcej przezwisk niż on sam lub niedaleko szukając Voldemort. Może powinni otworzyć klub? Ludzi, których nikt nie nazywa po imieniu.

- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Harrym Potterem? – dziewczyna nie owijała w bawełnę, to Harry musiał jej przyznać.

- Ostatnio, kiedy przeglądałem się w lustrze zdawało mi się, że to ja jestem Harrym Potterem – odpowiedział spokojnie, a na jego ustach pojawił się półuśmiech.

- Być może zdołałeś zmylić innych, ale ja wiem, że nie jesteś prawdziwym Harrym. Nie jesteś… - nie skończyła zdania.

- Chłopakiem, który robił za twojego powiernika przez ostatnie pięć lat? – dokończył za nią Harry. Jego relacja z Daphne była bardzo specyficzna i trochę jednostronna. Królowa Śniegu, którą wszyscy posądzali o nieposiadania żadnych emocji, była tak naprawdę utrapioną duszą, która poszukiwała towarzystwa i zrozumienia. Czyli wszystkiego czego nie można było otrzymać w Domu Slytherin. Tutaj jakakolwiek słabość oznaczała zgubę oraz znalezienie się na samym dole hierarchii, co nie wróżyło dobrze na przyszłość. Pewnego dnia Daphne zupełnym przypadkiem natrafiała na Harrego w jednej z opuszczonych klas, kiedy ten siedział i patrzył się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

- Co robisz? – zapytała po upływie kilku minut podczas, których chłopak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

- Czekam – odpowiedział dalej wpatrując się w przestrzeń.

- Na co? – nie powstrzymała się przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania.

- Na siebie – dał jej tajemniczą i kompletnie bezsensowną odpowiedź. Jak mógł czekać na sobie skoro tu był? Jakkolwiek całe zajęcie wydało jej się bezcelowe od czasu do czasu przychodziła z nim posiedzieć, choćby żeby odpocząć od ciągle plotkujących dziewczyn z jej pokoju. Jak odkryła po pewnym czasie Harry przychodził tu tylko wieczorami, kiedy z jakiegoś powodu nie miał ochoty na czytanie książek, jedynego zajęcia przy jakim widywała go w jego wolnym czasie. Wyglądało jakby gapienie się w ścianę było dla niego taką samą formą relaksu jaką dla innych było granie w quidditch.

Sama Daphne poświęcała ten czas na przemyślenia. Pewnego razu nie spostrzegła, iż zaczęła mówić na głos. Do czasu aż Harry się odezwał.

- Jeżeli naprawdę sądzisz, że z Tracy Davis może być dobra przyjaciółka, to spróbuj z nią porozmawiać na początek o jakimś temacie szkolnym i zobaczysz, gdzie to cię doprowadzi – odpowiedział na jej rozmyślania, czy powinna zaufać jedynej dziewczynie z jej roku, która wydawała się rozsądna. Choć z początku Daphne była zszokowana, szybko odkryła w osobie Harrego pewnego powiernika. Potrafił ją wysłuchać, z rzadka dając dobrą i logiczną radę. I nigdy nie zdradził nic z ich rozmów, nawet tego o czym powiedziała mu, że nie jest żadnym sekretem.

- Wiem o co się martwisz – wyrwał ją z zamyślenia Harry. – Czy moje sekrety są z nim bezpieczne? Z tym pseudo-Harrym? Wcześniej prawie się nie odzywał, a nawet gdyby to i tak nie miał przyjaciół, którym mógłby zdradzić te informacje. Ale teraz jest bohaterem. Inni uczniowie będą szukać jego osoby i starać się z nim zaznajomić. I ta nagła zmiana charakteru – mój Harry nigdy by tak nie mówił. No dobra może przesadziłem z tym „mój", ale idea tego co ci chodzi po głowie jest chyba dobra.

- Słuchaj no ty! Nie wiem kim jesteś i czego chcesz, ale spróbujesz powiedzieć cokolwiek z tego co tutaj usłyszałeś, a ja ci… - dla potwierdzenie słów, które miały zaraz paść, chciała wyciągnąć różdżkę. Nie zdążyła. Harry zaraz znalazł się na nogach i w mgnieniu oka był przy niej chwytając za rękę.

- A a a – pokiwał palcem. – Uważam się za osobę o anielskiej cierpliwości, ale bardzo źle znoszę groźby.

- Puść mnie – próbowała się wyrwać z uścisku, ale trzymał ją mocno.

- Nie musisz się obawiać, twoje sekrety są ze mną bezpieczne – spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Żywa zieleń spotkał się z lodowatym błękitem. Żywa. Daphne w końcu uchwyciła największą zmianę jaką dostrzegła w Harrym. Jego oczy były żywe, pełne energii, a nie nieruchome, prawie martwe, jak wcześniej. I wtedy zrozumiała. Zrozumiała co miał na myśli kilka lat wcześniej, gdy mówił, iż czeka na siebie.

- Doczekałeś się – wyszeptała. Harry na początku wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale po chwili zrozumiał o czym mówi.

- Tak – puścił jej rękę. Daphne uważnie mu się przyglądała. A więc to jest prawdziwy Harry. Nie ten, którego znała. Zupełnie jakby odnalazł się zagubiony element układanki, cześć której ciągle brakowało. Był w końcu całością. Pytanie tylko, jak wpłynie to na ich relacje.

- Wiem, że zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale chciałabym to mieć już za sobą w przypadku odmownej odpowiedzi – zaczęła mówić. Harry dał znać żeby kontynuowała. – Jesteś, a za razem nie jesteś Harrym, którego znałam. Dlatego pytam, czy chcesz być dalej moim przyjacielem.

Głos Daphne był zimny i w pewien sposób formalny, ale Harry nie dał się zmylić. Był całkiem niezły w czytaniu ludzi. Widział w jej oczach głęboko zamaskowaną niepewność i strach przez utratą. Jak samotne musi być jej życie, jeżeli uważała głównie milczącego towarzysza jej rozmów za swojego przyjaciela.

- Jeżeli takie jest twoje życzenie, to z przyjemnością pozostanę twoim przyjacielem. A może bezpieczniej będzie powiedzieć, zostanę nowym skoro niewątpliwie nie jestem do końca już tą samą osobą – uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Daphne pokiwała głową. Nie była jeszcze pewne tego nowego Pottera, ale była skłonna przynajmniej na razie dać mu kredyt zaufania. Przez wzgląd na dawne czasy.

Minęło kilka dni od niewielkiego incydentu z Dementorami, jak nazywało Ministerstwo Magii zniknięcie z Azkabanu prawie połowy tamtejszych demonicznych strażników i ich niespodziewany atak na Hogward. Ponieważ nic nikomu się nie stało, wszyscy bardzo szybko przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego. Zapominając o nim, chcieli sprawić, aby niebezpieczeństwo znikło. Ale zamknięcie oczu, nie spowoduje zniknięcia samochodu, który właśnie jedzie prosto na ciebie. Harry wiedział, że prędzej czy później Dementorzy dadzą o sobie znać. I tym razem nie obędzie się bez ofiar.

Siedząc w Wielkiej Sali i jedząc obiad, Harry miał czas na przemyślenie ostatnich dni. Nie miał czasu na aby spędzić wiele czasu ze swoją mamą, która była zajęta prowadzeniem lekcji, a kiedy była wolna on sam musiał zajmować się swoimi zajęciami. Dlatego niecierpliwie czekał na weekend. Dużo lepiej szło mu z Daphne. Z początku bardzo niepewna i zdystansowana w stosunku do niego, powoli zaczęła się przełamywać i nawet kilka razy uśmiechnąć słysząc zabawny komentarz z ust Harrego. Z pewnością była to dla niej nowość, nie być jedyną mówiącą osobą w ich rozmowach, ale wyglądało na to, że szybko się do tego przyzwyczajała i zaczynała nawet doceniać. Z innymi osobami Harry nie miał jeszcze czasu bliżej się zaznajomić, ale widoczna zmiana w jego zachowaniu sprawiała, że kilka z nich samodzielnie zaczęło do niego zagadywać w wolnym czasie.

Osobną sprawą były zajęcia. Dzięki swojej wiedzy zmagazynowanej poprzez przeczytanie prawie całej biblioteki Hogwardu, część teoretyczne nigdy nie stanowiła dla Harrego problemu. Gorzej z praktyką. Jednak teraz i w tej części zaczął wykazywać niesamowite postęp, który wprawiła w zdumienie większość nauczycieli. Okazało się również, że szczęśliwym trafem był w na zajęciach z Eliksirów u Profesora Slughorna zamiast u Snape. Ponieważ jednak w przyrodzie musi zostać zachowana równowaga, Charms miał z Profesorem Flitwickiem, którego lubił, ale wolałby móc spędzić więcej czasu ze swoją mamą nawet jeżeli było to w czasie zajęć. Harry zastanawiał się czy można by go nazwać maminsynkiem, ale po dłuższym rozważaniu tego problemu ocenił, że nie. A każdy kto twierdził inaczej powinien się zastanowić, jak on by się zachował gdyby miał w końcu okazję poznać swoją matkę, której nie znał przez całe życie.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go nagła nienaturalna cisza dookoła. Gdy spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego zobaczył stojącego Dumbledora.

- Mam dla was wszystkich znakomitą wiadomość – rozpoczął. – Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Magicznej wraz z jego odpowiednikami z innych krajów, zdecydował się na zorganizowanie Wielkiego Turnieju Pojedynków Magicznych dla czarodziei od lat 16 do lat 21. Z wielką przyjemnością mogę wam ogłosić, że po sukcesie Turnieju Trójmagicznego, to właśnie naszą szkołę wyznaczono na miejsce zawodów.

W sali rozległy się radosne okrzyki, które przerwały mowę Dyrektorowi. Pozwolił on na ochłonięcie uczniom i kontynuował dalej.

- Ze względu na niemożliwość uczestnictwa uczniów w ogólnokrajowych eliminacjach, każda z największych szkół otrzymała cztery wolne miejsca dla najlepszych spośród studentów. Dlatego w tym miesiącu pod nadzorem Profesora Flitwicka, który jak wiecie jest byłym Mistrzem Świata w Pojedynkach Magicznych, zorganizujemy wewnętrzne zawody wyłaniające czempionów reprezentujących Hagward.

Powszechna radość jaka zapanowała wśród wszystkich uczniów powyżej wyznaczonej granicy wiekowej, była ogłuszająca. Turniej Pojedynków Magicznych był dla Harrego ciekawym zdarzeniem, w którym z pewnością chciał wziąć udział. Realnie oceniając swoje możliwości wiedział, że wśród uczniów nie ma w Hogwardzie nikogo kto miałby z nim choćby najmniejsze szanse, chociaż byli tacy, przy których ze pewnością musiałby się wysilić, aby wygrać. Jednak przeciwnicy z innych krajów, to było coś na co Harry czekał z niecierpliwością. Doskonały test jego umiejętności radzenie sobie z nieoczekiwanymi zaklęciami i rozwiązaniami taktycznymi, jakie preferowali czarodzieje z różnych zakątków świata. Harry wiedział, że jest potężny, w końcu walczył i przeżył spotkanie z Vodemortem. Prawdą było też, że za każdym razem pomagało mu w tym jakieś zrządzenie losu, jak na przykład nieoczekiwane Priori Incantatem w czasie pojedynku na cmentarzu. Innymi słowy praktyki nigdy za wiele.

- Właściwy Turniej rozpocznie się za miesiąc, a szkolne eliminacje w przyszłym tygodni – kończył podawanie informacji Dumbledore. – Wszyscy chętni proszę zgłosić się do Profesora Flitwicka lub pomagającej mu Profesor Evans.

W końcu nadszedł długo oczekiwany przez wszystkich weekend. Harry planował spędzić go z mamą nadrabiając stracone lata, gdy trzymał ją na dystans. I lata, kiedy była po prostu martwa.

- Chcesz się zapisać do turnieju? – Lily patrzyła się na swojego syna jakby wyrosła mu trzecia głowa. Wyrośnięcie drugiej zdołała już zaakceptować tydzień wcześniej. – Zapomniałeś jak skończyłeś w ostatnim pojedynku z bratem? A wcześniej walcząc z Ronem. A jeszcze wcześniej z Draco.

Była to smutna prawda. Harry jakkolwiek nie był zły w pojedynkach i dysponował ogromną wiedzą o zaklęciach, większą nawet niż trzej wymienieni wcześniej przeciwnicy razem wzięci, to brakowało mu potrzebnej w takich walkach determinacji. Posiadał chłodną logikę, ale nie było w nim dążenia do zwycięstwa oraz woli walki. Przez to właśnie co zdolniejsi przeciwnicy byli w stanie go pokonać, a najlepsi praktycznie pomiatać nim po macie. Ale miało się to zmienić i to znacznie.

- Spokojnie mamo, ćwiczyłem. Już tak łatwo im nie pójdzie – chociaż prawda była taka, że żadna z walk, w których go pokonali nie była dla nich łatwa, a najwięcej obrażeń zdołali zadać mu dopiero, gdy sam stwierdził, że został pokonany i przestawał się bronić. Brak woli walki bywał bardzo bolesny. – Jeżeli chcesz możesz mnie przetestować.

- Myślisz, że masz szanse w tak doświadczoną czarownicą jak ja? – wiedział, że jego matka nawiązywała do jej przynależności do Zakonu Feniksa podczas Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem oraz aurorskiego treningu jaki otrzymała wtedy od jednego z najbardziej doświadczonych łowców mrocznych czarodziei - Alastora "Mad-Eye'a" Moody'ego. Nie wspominając o wielu potyczkach z Death Eaterami, w których brała udział. Mimo wszystko Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza.

- Doświadczona w sensie, że stara? – zapytał z niewinną miną.

- Och ty! Zapłacisz mi za to – udała złość Lily. – Niech będzie pojedynek. Pozamiatam tobą podłogę i pokażę ci kto tu jest młody w sensie niedoświadczony.

- Jeśli dasz radę – Harry przeszedł na koniec pokoju w którym się znajdowali. Jego matka rzuciła kilka zaklęć zwiększonych przestrzeń oraz przesuwających przedmioty z miejsca gdzie wyznaczyła kwadrat 15m na 15m będący ograniczeniem wielkości pola walki. Obydwoje stanęli twarzą do siebie i wykonali formalne ukłony. Lily spodziewała się szybkiego ataku ze strony Harrego. Czego się nie spodziewała, to rzucenia przez niego zaklęcia bezsłownie. Z tego co się orientowała magia bezsłowna była przerabiana na lekcjach DADA dopiero w drugiej połowie zimowego semestru. Czyli za około miesiąc. A tutaj okazuje się, że jej syn nie tylko potrafi to robić, ale czyni to szybko i bez problemu.

Lily otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku, wykonała kilka uników oraz wyczarowała kilka magicznych tarczy do obicia lub wchłonięcia lecących w jej kierunku zaklęć. Harry praktycznie nie przestawał bombardować ją czarami. Normalny czarodziej przestałby już dawno nie chcąc się wyczerpać magicznie, ale Harry wyglądał nie tylko jakby w ogóle nie zauważał znacznej utraty sił magicznych, ale dopiero co zaczynał się rozkręcać. Lily wiedziała, że nie ma szans będąc ciągle w defensywie. Wykorzystując swoje mistrzowskie umiejętności w Charms zdecydowała się przejść do ofensywy. Kilkoma ruchami różdżki stworzyła trzy idealne iluzje swojej osoby po czym korzystając z sekundowej przerwy w ataku, rozbiegła się na różne strony. Harry przez chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Korzystając z zaskoczenia, Lily przeszła do kontrataku. Oryginał oraz kopie równocześnie zaczęły rzucać serie zaklęć w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Harry chociaż wiedział, iż trzy z czterech serii czarów są tylko iluzjami, nie wiedząc które są które, musiał obronić się przed wszystkimi. Ale kiedy jego mama była niekwestionowaną mistrzynią Charms, Harry był niekwestionowanym mistrzem DADA i z mgnieniu oka potrafił ocenić które klątwy rzucona w jego stronę zrobią mu poważne obrażenia, a które mają tylko odciągnąć jego uwagę i rozproszyć. Korzystając z tej zdolności i wiedząc, iż nie ma szans w środku walki przełamać iluzji stworzonej przez jego matkę, zdecydował się na przyjęcie na siebie kilku mniej poważnych zaklęć i widząc, które okazały się prawdziwymi odkryć położenie prawdziwej Lily. Kiedy już je znał, w mgnieniu oka wykonał kilka uników i znalazł się tuż przed jedną z postaci. Lily sądząc, że jej syn popełnił błąd zaatakowała go w plecy ze zdwojoną siłą całkowicie ignorując obronę. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy Harry szybko odskoczył od iluzji, przetoczył się po podłodze i wymierzył różdżkę posyłając bezgłośnego stunnera. To było ostatnie co Lily zobaczyła podczas tej walki.

- Jak się czujesz – na twarzy Harrego malowała się troska, gdy patrzył na powoli dochodząca do sobie matkę.

- Stara i niedoświadczona – zażartowała. – Masz moje poparcie i doping na turnieju. I pozwolenie na wynajęcie prywatnego instruktora podczas wakacji, jeżeli chcesz rozwijać się w tym kierunku. Taki talent nie powinien się marnować. Mogę porozmawiać z Profesorem Flitwickiem żeby udzielił ci kilku lekcji. Oczywiście po dopiero po eliminacjach szkolnych.

- Dzięki mamo, jesteś najlepsza – ucieszył się Harry. Być może normalnie zastawiał by się jaka matka, zachęca swojego syna do udziału w czymś tak potencjalnie niebezpiecznym jak magiczne pojedynki, ale udział w wojnie zmienia w ludziach sposób postrzegania świata. I tak to co kiedy wydawało się niebezpieczną zabawą, teraz stało się doskonałym przygotowaniem do walki w prawdziwym świecie, chociaż Lily bardzo mocno się modliła, aby jej dzieci nigdy nie musiały przeżywać tego co było udziałem jej młodości.

Zajęcia z Arytmetyki należały do jednych z ulubionych Harrego. Nauka o teorii kryjącej się za każdym czarem, możliwość zrozumienia na jakich zasadach to wszystko działa była bardzo pociągająca. Magia w sama w sobie była niepowstrzymaną energią przenikającą całą materię. Czarodzieje posiadali zdolność zmuszania tej mocy, aby działała zgodnie z ich wolą. Jednak oddziaływanie bezpośrednio na magię poprzez swoją wewnętrzną siłę było bardzo wyczerpujące i na dłuższą metę kompletnie nieużyteczne. Zwykłą lewitacja przedmiotu pozostawiała przeciętnego czarodzieja prawie kompletnie wyczerpanego. Na szczęście okazało się, że są sposoby aby pomóc w okiełznaniu magii. Zaczęto pleść zaklęcia. Zaklęcie było gotową formułą, którą czarodziej musiał wypełnić, aby uzyskać zamierzony przez niego efekt.

Było wiele sposobów opracowywania zaklęć. Runy, które dzięki znakom kształtowały magię. Alchemia używającą magii skrytej w już istniejących substancjach. Arytmetyka, która koncentrowała się na matematycznym podejściu do zagadnienia uzupełnionym potem odpowiednim poruszaniem różdżką i słowami. Czego nie zdawała sobie sprawy większość czarodziei, opracowanie nowego zaklęcia to coś więcej niż wymyślanie jego słów i pomachanie różdżką. Podstawy Arytmetyki uczone w szkole również nie dawały nawet przedsmaku tego, czym to się naprawdę je. Każdy ruch różdżki był dokładnie opisany poprzez równania w przestrzennym układzie współrzędnych, zaś każde słowo zaklęcia opierało się nie na tym co znaczyło, ale na wyliczonej odpowiedniej tonacji głosu. Co ciekawsze okazało się, że czary z różnych dziedzin były zbliżone do siebie w formie wykonania. I tak Charms zazwyczaj posiadały długie zaklęcia, prawie śpiewane oraz pociągłe ruchy różdżką, kiedy czary bojowe, praktycznie się wykrzykiwało oraz wykonywało krótkie, stanowcze szarpnięcia różdżką. Oczywiście doświadczony czarodziej mógł pominąć jakiś element rzucania czaru i na przykład nie wymawiać inkantacji, ale wymagało to dużo większej koncentracji oraz mocy.

Chociaż Harry znał na pamięć materiał, który przedstawiano na zajęciach nie nudził się. Były dwa powody. Profesor Vector, była bardzo dobrą nauczycielką o ogromnej wiedzy, którą chciała jak najlepiej przekazać uczniom. Nie raz, zdarzało się, że powiedziała w formie ciekawostki coś o czym Harry nie słyszał, albo nie zwrócił uwagi. To po pierwsze. Drugi bardziej prozaiczny wiązał się za faktem, że Septima Vector uznawana była za jedną z trzech najbardziej seksownych nauczycielek w szkole. Typ porządnej dziewczyny z zawsze dokładnie zapiętym ubraniem, która mimo to działała jak magnez na napalonych nastolatków. Pozostałymi dwiema nauczycielkami były Aurora Sinistra oraz Lily Evans. Harry nie przepadał za astronomią, a w drugim przypadku wiadomo. Tak więc Arytmetyka pozostawała jedynym przedmiotem, gdzie z przyjemnością patrzył się w stronę nauczyciela zamiast gapić się przez okno.

Kiedy zajęcia się skończyły i wszyscy zbierali się do wyjścia Profesor Vector zwróciła się do Harrego.

- Panie Potter proszę chwilę zostać – spojrzała na niego. Harry nie widział o co chodzi, ale jak sięgał pamięcią nie zrobił nic, za co mógłby oczekiwać kary, więc spokojnie poczekał, aż wszyscy opuścili klasę.

- Sprawdziłam twoją pracę na temat Time-Turnerów oraz możliwości podróży w czasie – zaczęła mówić. Było to zadanie na przyszły tydzień, które Harry oddał najwcześniej z wszystkich. Temat nie był mu obcy, więc napisanie zadania zajęło mu tylko dwa dni zamiast dwóch tygodni. – I muszę powiedzieć, że w całej mojej karierze jako nauczycielka nie spotkałam się z tak kompleksową pracą na ten temat. Niektóre z twoich twierdzeń oraz równań dalece wybiegały poza to co przedstawiliśmy na lekcji oraz jest dostępne w bibliotece. Musiałam się skonsultować z jednym moim przyjacielem ze czasów studiów.

Harry milczał. W zasadzie to, co napisał w zadaniu nie prezentowało nawet jednej dziesiątej co wiedział na ten temat, ale już teraz wiedział, że i tak przesadził. Teraz trzeba było stawić konsekwencją, jakiekolwiek by nie były.

- Czy myślałeś już czym chcesz się zająć po ukończeniu Hogward – zapytała nagle nauczycielka.

- Co proszę? – Harry nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia. Sądził, że zaraz przyjdzie mu stawić czoła przedstawicielom z Departamentu Tajemnic, którzy będą chcieli go przesłuchać w sprawie podejrzanie wielkiej wiedzy w zakresie podróży w czasie. Zupełnie jakby sam ją odbył.

- Panie Potter… Harry – Profesor Vector zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Oznaczało to tylko jedno – uznała go za kogoś równego sobie, a sama rozmowa przeszła z oficjalnej na bardziej osobistą. – Nawet nie jestem w stanie wyrazić, jakie to dla mnie szczęście mieć w klasie kogoś tak uzdolnionego jak ty. Mój przyjaciel powiedział, że kilka z twoich tez, jeżeli okaże się prawdziwymi stałoby się przełomem na poziomie zbliżonym do Teorii Upływu Czasu Alberta Einsteina.

W tym momencie Harry wiedział, że przesadził ze swoim zadaniu. Wszystko przez to, że nie chciało mu się sprawdzać w książkach jaki poziom wiedzy w tej materii aktualnie prezentuje Świat Czarodziei. Albert Einstein, dla mugoli genialny fizyk teoretyk, dla czarodziei równie genialny teoretyk arytmetyki magicznej. To jego odkrycia stały za późniejszym utworzeniem Time-Turnerów.

- Ale taki talent nie może się zmarnować – ciągnęła dalej nauczycielka. – Dlatego pytam co chcesz dalej robić ze swoim życiem. Mój przyjaciel powiedział, że jego koledzy po obejrzeniu tej pracy razem zgłosili się do Rektora ich uczelni, aby przyznał ci stypendium, jeżeli wykażesz zainteresowanie dalszej nauki u nich na uczelni. W Massachusetts Institute of Magic.

Harrego kompletnie zatkało. Możliwość nauki w MIM była marzeniem większości czarodziei, którzy swoją przyszłość wiązali z pogłębianiem swojej wiedzy oraz odkrywaniem nowych zastosowań dla magii. MIM był jedną z najlepszych szkół magii w świcie. Ale prawdziwą sławę przynosił mu oddział uczelni wyższej, gdzie najlepsi z najlepszych opracowywali nowe zaklęcia oraz inne zastosowania dla magii. To MIM stworzył MV (Magic Vision), czarodziejski odpowiednik TV.

- Nie musisz teraz odpowiadać – powiedziała widząc, że nie może odnaleźć głosu. – Masz jeszcze dwa lata nauki tutaj przed sobą, ale chciałabym abyś dobrze przemyślał tę propozycję.

- Oczywiście – zdołał w końcu z siebie wykrztusić. Jakby tu było coś do myślenia. Jasne, że ją przyjmie. Ale na razie wolał, żeby nikt o tym nie wiedział, a oficjalne potwierdzenie z jego strony na pewno nie pozostałoby bez echa. – Dobrze to przemyślę.

- Harry! Zaczekaj! – Rose biegła po korytarzu próbując dogonić brata, który najwyraźniej jej nie słyszał w tłumie ludzi jaki dzielił ich od siebie. Lawirując pomiędzy kolejnymi przeszkodami w postaci innych uczniów, Rose skracała odległość od brata, aż w końcu przy kolejnym manewrze potknęła się i poleciała w kierunku ziemi. Zamknęła oczy i była przygotowana na bolesne zdarzenie, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś ją pochwycił.

- Zdawało mi się, że mama zabroniła ci biegać po korytarzach – usłyszała głos jej wybawiciela.

- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać – nie dała się speszyć bratu. Już nie. Ale z początku, kiedy zaczął sobie z niej żartować była bardziej niż zszokowana. Wcześniej Harry nigdy, przenigdy nie żartował. Przez chwile obawiała się, że może się on przeistoczyć w drugiego Jimmiego, ale Harry pozostał Harrym. Miłym i zawsze pomocnym bratem. Przestał być tylko cichy, a tej cechy Rose wcale nie żałowała. – Widziałeś już tabele turniejową?

- Nie, a już jest wywieszona?

- Tak. Szczęśliwie zgłosiło się 36 osób, więc nie było problemu z losowym podziałem wszystkich na 4 grupy, w których odbędą się pojedynki każdy z każdym. Osoba z największą liczbą zwycięstw dostaje przepustkę do głównego turnieju. W przypadku remisu dochodzi do dogrywki między osobami z równą ilością zwycięstw – wytłumaczyła sytuację.

- Rozumiem – Harry pokiwał głową. – Z kim przyjdzie mi się zmierzyć.

- W twojej grupie są Dean i Seamus – zdradziła mu Rose.

- Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe – na twarzy Harrego pojawił się charakterystyczny półuśmiech. – Wiesz co, Blaise Zabini chłopak z mojego domu, organizuje zakłady. Z tego co wiem, współczynnik ta to, że przejdę do turnieju jest 1 do 24. Dlatego pomyślałem, że można by postawić 10 galeonów.

- Hazard? Co by na to powiedziała mama? – udała oburzenie Rose.

- Jaki hazard? Byłby hazard gdyby była jakaś szansa na to, że nie wygram, ale nie ma – odpowiedział pewnie. – Jako uczestnik nie mogę brać udziały w zakładach, ale dam ci pieniądze i to ty je postawisz. Ponieważ moje fundusze dzielimy się 3 do 1 dla mnie. Dla ciebie to, żadne ryzyko finansowe a możesz zarobić 60 galeonów. Co ty na to?

- Zgoda – odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. Harry proponujący jej udział w hazardzie. Do czego na tym świecie doszło?

Pierwszego dnia pojedynków Harry miał się zmierzyć z Deanem oraz dwoma siódmo rocznikami, których znał tylko z twarzy. Jego pojedynki rozpoczynały się dopiero w środku dnia, dlatego spokojnie mógł pooglądać zmagania innych. Oceniając poziom możliwości uczniów, zakładał, że największe szanse na awans mieli jego brat, Ron Weasley oraz Draco Malfoy. Szczęśliwie dla nich, każdy z nich był w innej grupie. Jeszcze więcej szczęścia mieli, gdy żaden nie trafił do grupy Harrego.

Kiedy przyszła kolej na pojedynek Harrego, udał się do jednego z czterech podestów, na których toczona pojedynki. Wymiar był standardowy, 20m na 20m, co pozwalało, na wykorzystanie sprawności fizycznej w unikaniu czarów, a nie opierać się tylko na magii, jak było w przypadku podestów starej daty, gdzie były ona bardzo długie, ale wąskie.

Harry stanął na środku maty razem ze swoim przeciwnikiem – Deanem Thomasem. Sędziował Profesor Flitwick. Po wymianie ukłonów obydwaj przeciwnicy udali się do przeciwległych rogów oczekując na sygnał do walki. Harry wiedział, że może skończyć tę walkę w mniej niż 10 sekund i wcale nie dlatego, że był tak dobry. Dlatego, że jego wcześniejsze ja było za bardzo przewidywalny. Na przykład zawsze na samym początku rzucał tarcze ochronną. Jeżeli Dean będzie się tego właśnie spodziewał i pozwoli sobie na brak koncentracji, drogo mu przyjdzie za to zapłacić.

Dean był pewien łatwego zwycięstwa. Brat Jima nie był zły w pojedynkach, ale brak mu było zacięcia, łatwo przechodził do defensywy i zawsze rozpoczynał od zabezpieczenia się przed atakiem. Dean zastanawiał się jakiego użyć czaru do przełamania magicznej bariery, kiedy usłyszał sygnał rozpoczynający walkę. Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, usłyszał tylko wykrzykiwany przez Harrego czar oraz zobaczył lecący w jego kierunku czerwony promień. Zanim w niego trafił, Dean w końcu zrozumiał jak czar usłyszał z ust swojego przeciwnika. Stupefy.

Cała walka trwała niecałe pół minuty, wliczając w to czas jaki całkowicie wstrząśnięty Profesor Flitwick potrzebował, aby w końcu zareagować i ogłosić zwycięzcę. Następnie zszedł z maty i udał się, aby sprawdzić stan drugiego z zawodników, który przed chwilą został z niej gwałtownie usunięty i pozbawiony przytomności.

Następne pojedynki Harrego nie odbyły się już tak szybko. Nagła zmiana taktyki, mogła zaskoczyć tylko raz. Potem każdy już się miał na baczności. Mimo wszystko, obyło się bez niespodzianek i na koncie Harrego wylądowały tego dania 3 zwycięstwa. Następnego dnia czekały go jeszcze cztery walki, w tym tylko jedna, która mogła stanowić dla niego, jeżeli nie wyzwanie, to przynajmniej interesujący pokaz umiejętności jednego z Nowych Maruderów.

Kiedy w końcu doszło do pojedynku miedzy Harrym i Seamusem, obydwaj mieli jeż za sobą sześć zwycięskich pojedynków, co oznaczało, że to między nimi wyłoni się 4 przedstawiciel Hogwartsu na turnieju. Pozostałe 3 miejsca zagwarantowali sobie zgodnie z przewidywaniami Jimmy, Ron i Draco. Walki co prawda toczyły się dalej, ale pierwsze miejsca grup były już pewne.

- Nieźle ci idzie Anty-Potter, ale tu się kończy twoje passa – Seamus zagadał do niego przed walką. Anty-Potter był pseudonimem jakim Nowi Maruderzy obdarowali Harrego gdy został przydzielony do Slytherinów. – Udało ci się zaskoczyć Deana, ale na mnie już to nie zadziała. Cokolwiek byś nie zrobił, będę przygotowany.

- Ach tak? – zaciekawił się Harry. – To dobrze się składa, bo mam dla ciebie kilka niespodzianek.

Tak jak zawsze przed pojedynkiem ukłonili się sobie i udali do przeciwległych rogów. Seamus z niecierpliwością czekał na sygnał startu. Spodziewał się, że Anty-Potter zaatakuje od razu, tak jak w przypadku Deana, ale był na to przygotowany. Kiedy w końcu sędzia dał znak do rozpoczęcia, Seamus miał już na końcu języka czar obronny. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu zamiast zaatakować jego przeciwnik wykonał kilka zamaszystych pociągnięć różdżką mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Przez sekundę sądził, że Anty-Potter powrócił do starej taktyki rozpoczynania od stworzenia bariery, ale szybko został wyprowadzony z błędu kiedy zobaczył efekt zaklęcia. A był on piorunujący. Teraz przed nim stał nie jeden Anty-Potter, ale czterech. I każdy z nich zaczął rzucać w jego stronę zaklęcia, przy okazji zmieniając swoje pozycja aby go otoczyć.

Harry był całkiem zadowolony z iluzji jaką mu się udało stworzyć. Oczywiście nie była ona nawet blisko poziomu tej, której wykonała jego matka podczas ich pojedynku i każdy bardziej doświadczony czarodziej w kilka sekund odgadłby, który z czterech klonów jest prawdziwy. Na jego szczęście Seamus nie był doświadczonym czarodziejem. Przynajmniej nie aż tak. Bo jego przynależność do Nowych Maruderów powodowała, że nie obce mu były różnego rodzaju iluzje, więc gdy tylko się otrząśnie z początkowego zaskoczenia z pewnością będzie w stanie znaleźć sposób na zdemaskowanie Harrego. Ale Harry nie miał zamiaru dać mu tyle czasu. Zmasowany atak ze wszystkich stron sprawił, że Seamus w pewnej chwili się pogubił i nie zdołał zablokować wszystkich czarów. Na jego nieszczęście były one tymi prawdziwymi. W kilka sekund znalazł się bez różdżki i nie mogąc poruszyć nawet palcem. Sędzia ogłosił zwycięstwo Harrego.

- Mówiłem, że mam dla ciebie niespodzianki – powiedział do Seamusa Harry, gdy ściągał z niego paraliż oraz oddawał różdżkę. Młody Irlandczyk zdecydował się zachować milczenie.

Room of Requirement. Magiczny pokój zapewniający wchodzącym tam, to czego w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebują. Aktualnie służący za miejsce spotkań Nowych Maruders przyjmując postać pokoju powszedniego w Wieży Gryffindor.

- Nie wierzę, że daliście się tak łatwo pokonać temu wężowi – oburzał się już od kilku minut Ron. – Gryffindor nie daje sobą pomiatać byle Slytherinowi.

- Jasne. Ciekawe co ty byś pokazał, gdybyś był na naszym miejscu – odparł zdenerwowany Dean. Sam nie wiedział jak mógł dać się tak łatwo podejść, ale naprawdę kto by się spodziewał po Anty-Potterze, że nagle zmieni swoje przyzwyczajenia.

- Jest dużo lepszy niż dawniej – wtrącił się Seamus. – Przegraną Deana możemy tłumaczyć podstępem, ale pozostali przeciwnicy nie byli słabi, a i tak sobie z nimi poradził. I widzieliście tę iluzję, dzięki której mnie pokonał? Niekonwencjonalna taktyka, zupełnie nie w stylu Anty-Pottera. On zawsze działał według książki.

- To i tak was nie tłumaczy – nie dał się przekonać Ron. – Powinniście wygrać i dać nauczkę temu wężowi. Prawda Jimmy?

Jimmy Potter czuł się zagubiony. W ciągu kilkunastu ostatnich dni wszystko co do tej pory wiedział o swoim bracie, zaczęło szybko tracić na aktualności. Najpierw sprawa Dementorów, potem zmiana charakteru na bardziej otwarty, teraz wzrost umiejętności pojedynkowania. Coś tu nie grało i tego był pewien, nie widział tylko co. Ale miał zamiar się dowiedzieć.

- Nie ważne. Jeżeli trafi na nas w turnieju damy mu należną nauczkę – Jimmy powiedział pewnie. – A teraz zajmijmy się rozplanowaniem treningu. Kiedy zaczną się zawodu musimy być w jak najlepszej formie.

Hermiona Granger była powszechnie uznawana za samotniczkę i mola książkowego. Z tego co wszyscy wiedzieli nie miała żadnych przyjaciół oraz o takich nie zabiegała. Jedynym momentem, kiedy ktokolwiek zwrócił na nią uwagę był Yule Ball w jej czwartym roku edukacji, na który zaprosił ją Victor Krum. Zrobiła na wszystkich piorunujące wrażenie. Jednak efekt szybko zaniknął, kiedy Hermiona powróciła do swoich normalnych ubrań, nadmiernie puszystych włosów i ukochanych książek.

Teraz też siedziała wśród swoich jedynych przyjaciół. Jedynych którzy jej nie oceniali, nie przezywali molem książkowym albo encyklopedią. Jednak dzisiaj siedząc w swoim zwykłym miejscu w bibliotece Hermiona czuła się jeszcze bardziej samotna niż zwykle. Być może zabrzmi to egoistycznie, ale zawsze uważała i pocieszała się myślą, że w Hogwarts była osoba będąca większym outsiderem od niej. Harry Potter. Chłopak, który prawie do nikogo się nie odzywał i spędzał na czytaniu więcej czasu niż Hermiona. Tak było do niedawna. Do powszechnie już obgadanego incydentu z Dementorami, gdzie Harry wykazał się ogromnym bohaterstwem ostrzegając wszystkich przed niebezpieczeństwem, a potem ratując Profesor Evans. Od tego czasu Harry przestał być sobą. Nie była to zmiana na gorsze, nie wyglądało żeby chwilowa sława w jakikolwiek sposób uderzyła mu do głowy. Nie tak jak jego bratu kilka lat wcześniej. Zamiast tego stał się bardziej otwartą osobą, przyciągając do siebie ludzi, którzy wcześniej w ogóle go nie zauważali.

Hermiona poczuła się przez to w pewien sposób zdradzona. To przecież ona była mu towarzyszką przez te ostatnie kilka lat i dobrowolnego osamotnienia w bibliotece. A teraz Harry był po drugie stronie barykady i czuł się tam jak ryba w wodzie, zawierając znajomości, żartując z kolegami z zajęć oraz omijając bibliotekę. To właśnie najbardziej bolało Hermionę. Od czasu tamtego incydentu, Harry ani razu nie odwiedził biblioteki.

Ich wzajemne relacje nigdy nie wyszły poza krótkie rozmowy na temat jakiegoś problemu magicznego, zawsze rozpoczynane przez Hermionę, ale przez ten czas kiedy był dla niej jedyną bliską duszą zaczęła uważać go za w pewnym rodzaju swojego przyjaciela. Dlatego gdy dowiedziała się o jego spotkaniu z Dementorami pobiegła do izby przyjęć, aby dowiedzieć się co z nim jest. Ale nie weszła do środka. Chociaż dla niej był ona najbliższą osobą do tego żeby mogła nazwać go przyjacielem dla niego była niczym więcej niż dziewczyną, która przesiaduje w bibliotece w tym samym czasie co on. Dlatego zdecydowała się poczekać aż wydobrzeje i porozmawiać z nim, kiedy znowu przyjdzie do biblioteki. Było to dwa tygodnie temu.

W oczach Hermiony zalśniły łzy. Jedyny jej przyjaciel, chociaż o tym nawet nie widział przestał nim być. Nie czuła się tak samotna od czasu, kiedy zaczęła naukę w Hogwardzie. A nie płakała z tego powodu od czasu pamiętnej nocy Hallowenowej, kiedy w szkole pojawił się troll. Po kolejnym obraźliwych wyzwiskach ze strony Rona i Jimmiego, uciekła i zamknęła się w żeńskiej toalecie. Tu znalazł ją troll. Ogromna, zielona i strasznie śmierdząca kreatura z maczugą. Zaatakował ją i na pamiątkę po uderzeniu, która wtedy dostała do dzisiaj lekko się garbi i kuleje na lewą nogę. Zapewne by zginęła gdyby nie cudowny ratunek w postaci Harrego. Odciągnął uwagę trolla o niej i wyprowadził go z toalety. Nie widziała co stało się dalej, ale po chwili Harry znowu do niej wrócił i zaczął rzucać znane mu zaklęcia leczące. Hermiona straciła wtedy przytomność z bólu. Kiedy się obudziła nauczyciele powiedzieli jej, że znaleźli ją pod drzwiami izby chorych. Ponieważ powiedziała, że nie pamięta jak tam się znalazła stwierdzono, iż w szoku po uderzeniu sama musiała się tam dostać. Troll został znaleziony jedząc duże porcje mięsa, które jakimś cudem znalazły się w jednym z korytarzy. Jak się potem dowiedziała podejrzewano udział elfów domowych, ale żaden z nich nigdy by się nie przyznał do tego nie przyznał w obawie przed naganą za samodzielne działanie, albo jeszcze gorsza nadmierną pochwałą.

Hermiona długo zastanawiała się czy tamten Harry, który ją uratował był prawdziwy czy też miała przewidzenia związane z jedyną osobą, którą uważała, że mogłaby się zainteresować jak brakiem obecności na kolacji w Wielkiej Sali. Jakby nie było, zawsze uważała, że ma wobec niego dług wdzięczności, który chciała kiedyś spłacić, ale jak widać jej czas w tym względzie minął. Tamtego Harrego już nie było.

- Hej – ktoś szepnął zaraz koło jej ucha. Hermiona aż podskoczyła ze strachu. Był to Harry. – Co taka urocza dziewczyna jak ty robi w taki piękny dzień w szkole? Powinnaś pozwolić jesiennemu Słońcu trochę cię pooglądać nim całkiem już zniknie za chmurami.

Powiedzieć, że była zaskoczona, to powiedzieć mało. Oto stał przed nią obiekt jej rozmyślań i proponował jej spacer?

- Gryffindorzy nie zadają się z Slytherinami – wypaliła pierwsze co przyszło jej do głowy. Od razu tego pożałowała. Straciła swoją szanse szybciej niż ją otrzymała.

- Ranisz me serca – Harry teatralnym gestem położył dłonie na klatce piersiowej. – A co z solidarnością Stowarzyszenia Żywych Moli Książkowych? Czy to dla ciebie już nic nie znaczy?

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia skąd wychowany w świcie magii Harry wiedział o filmie, do którego nawiązywał, ale i tak zaśmiała się z żartu.

- Choć, przyjdą ulewy będziesz miła sporo czasu aby posiedzieć z książkami. Teraz spacer – chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Nie stawiała oporu.

- Przestałeś zaglądać do biblioteki – zaczęła w końcu mówić, kiedy byli już na zewnątrz i spacerowali wzdłuż jeziora. Nad wodę wyłoniła się macka i pomachała w ich stronę. Harry też jej pomachał.

- Miałem sporo zajęć. Ludzie do poznania, rodzina do pokochania, Nowi Maruderzy do zdenerwowania, można tak ciągnąć i ciągnąć – odpowiedział. – Ale masz racje zaniedbałem cię.

- Co? – Hermiona szeroko otworzyła oczy.

- Powinienem już wcześniej z tobą porozmawiać. Założyłem, że wśród swoich ukochanych książek nawet nie zauważysz mojej nieobecności. Mój błąd. Przepraszam – powiedział poważnie. Hermiona nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

- Nie martw się – pocieszyła go. – Przez pierwszy tydzień faktycznie nie zwróciłam nawet uwagi na brak twojej obecności.

- Ale przez drugi zastanawiałaś się czemu cię unikam – skończył z nią. – A ja wtedy byłem bardziej zajęty eliminacjami do turnieju zamiast zadbać o przyjaciela.

- Jestem twoim przyjacielem? – w oczach Hermiony znowu zajaśniały łzy.

- Jasne. Każdy kto z własnej woli przesiadywał z takim mruczkiem jak ja i jeszcze próbował z nim rozmawiać więcej niż jeden raz z pewnością zasługuje na takie miano – uśmiechnął się do niej, a Hermiona płakała.

- Pewnie sądzisz, że jestem głupia. Zamiast się cieszyć, płaczę – starała się hamować łzy.

- Mam już pewne doświadczenie. To są te słynne kobiece łzy szczęścia, tak? Moja mam mi zaprezentowała je, kiedy przytuliłem ją pierwszy raz w życiu z własnej inicjatywy dwa tygodnie wcześniej – starał się wprowadzić lżejszy ton do rozmowy.

- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś? – zdziwiła się. – Dlaczego?

- Krótka odpowiedź jest taka, że nie czułem potrzeby.

- A długa?

- To mnie wiedzieć, a tobie dopiero odkryć – posłał jej półuśmiech.

Termin turnieju zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Wszyscy czterej czempionie Hogwardu przygotowywali się pełną parą. Zwolnieniu z zajęć cały swój czas poświęcali tylko jednemu – doskonaleniu umiejętności. Każdy czynił to na inny sposób. Lucius Malfoy wynajął dla swojego syna najlepszych instruktorów w Brytanii, kiedy Nowi Maruderzy trenowali walcząc między sobą. A Harry? Harry miał nieco inny plan.

- Hermiona to Daphne Greengrass jedyna dziewczyna w Slytherinie, która wie co to komputer – zaczął przedstawiać sobie dziewczyny, kiedy spotkali się wspólnie w opuszczonej klasie. – Daphne to Hermiona Granger jedyna dziewczyna w Gryffindor, która wie… no w zasadzie to ona wie praktycznie wszystko.

- Zadajesz się z Gryffindorem Potter? Aż tak nisko upadłeś – powiedziała chłodno Daphne. Nie podobała jej się idea dzielenia się Harrym z kimkolwiek, a już na pewno z jakiś głupim Gryffindorem. Fakt, że była jej pochodzenie było mugolskie był dla niej obojętny. Nie wierzyła w idee lepszej krwi, ale nigdy by się do tego głośno nie przyznała.

- Jeżeli poprawi ci to humor uznaj, że to kolejna dziewczyna, która podłą ofiarą moich machinacji, aby wykorzystać jej talent w realizacji moich niecnych planów – zażartował, ale widzą błysk niepewności w oczach Hermiony szybko ją uspokoił. – Nie martw się. Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Moja matka by mnie chyba zabiła.

- Może nie zabiła, ale dostałbyś porządną nauczkę – usłyszał głos swojej mamy stojącej w drzwiach.

- Mama? Co ty tu robisz? – Harry patrzył się na uśmiechającą Lily i stojącą obok Rose.

- Pomyślałyśmy, że przyda ci się każda pomoc w przygotowaniu do turnieju, ale widać sam już o to zadbałeś – wyjaśniła mu jego siostra.

- Zawsze się obawiałam czy znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę, a tutaj widzę za moimi placami zapoznałeś się z dwiema pięknymi kobietami – Lily zdecydowała się zakłopotać swojego syna. Bez skutku.

- Powiedziałbym jakiś zabawny komentarz, ale ten który przychodzi mi do głowy prawiłby, że Daphne zażądałaby mojej głowy a Hermiona spaliła się ze wstydu. Poza tym są wśród nas dzieci – zdecydował się zemścić na siostrze, która na jego gust zbyt się cieszyła słysząc wypowiedź ich mamy.

- Nie jestem dzieciakiem! – Rose poważnie się zdenerwowała. Była przecież młodsza tylko o rok.

- Oczywiście – Harry posłał jej swój markowy półuśmiech.

- Nie drażnij się z siostrą – starała się go surowo upomnieć Lily, ale efekt psuł uśmiech goszczący na jej twarzy. – Jak już powiała Rose, przyszłyśmy ci pomóc. W szczególności, że twój brat jest w tej chwili szkolony razem z Ronem przez twojego ojca.

- Tata pomaga Jimowi? Świetnie – ucieszył się Harry czy zdziwił wszystkich obecnych. – Może jeżeli doszłoby do naszego pojedynku będzie jakimś wyzwaniem.

- Nie jesteś zbyt pewny siebie Potter? – zapytała Daphne. Nie chciała zwracać się do niego po imieniu przy tak dużej ilości osób, których nie znała. Nie musieli wiedzieć jak bliskie są ich relacje, nawet jeżeli dwie z tych osób były dla Harrego rodziną. – Do niedawna nie miałeś z nimi żadnych szans. Widziałam twoje spektakularne zwycięstwa na Thomasem i Finniganem, ale nie był to poziom przy którym możesz być absolutnie pewien wygranej z innymi. A zwłaszcza ze swoim bratem, który było nie było jest prawdopodobnie zaraz obok Draco najlepszy w pojedynkach wśród uczniów naszej szkoły.

- Zgadzam się, ale to co pokazałem to nie był nawet czubek góry lodowej tego co umiem. Prawda mamo? – spojrzał znacząco w jej stronę.

- Musze przyznać w tym względzie rację mojemu synowi. Nie umniejszając jego dotychczasowym przeciwnikom nie miał jeszcze okazji pokazać na co naprawdę go stać – Lily powiedziała dziewczyną. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że przyda ci się solidny trening. Do tego turnieju zakwalifikowali się najlepsi w czarodziejskich pojedynkach mający poniżej 21 lat. Kilku z nich brało już udział w Mistrzostwach Świata w Pojedynkach Magicznych i zajmowało wysokie miejsca. Ja ci w tym względzie nie pomogę, ale może twój ojciec chrzestny.

- Może – zastanowił się Harry. – Ale przedtem mam dla was bojowe zadanie. Potrzeba mi wszystkich możliwych do zdobycia informacji o uczestnikach turnieju.

- Mogę opracować informacje zawarte w o nich w książkach i gazetach – zaproponowała Hermiona.

- Spróbuję dowiedzieć się co nieco mniej oficjalnych rzeczy poprzez kontakty mojego ojca – tajemniczo dodała Daphne.

- Napisze do moich znajomych z innych szkół, żeby mi powiedzieli z jakich przedmiotów się wyróżniali – dorzuciła Lily.

- A ja – chwilę zastanowiła się Rose. – A ja posłucham jakie o nich chodzą plotki. Pewnie niezbyt przyda ci się wiedza, z kim aktualnie się umawiają, ale może usłyszę też coś innego.

- Doskonale – ucieszył się Harry. – Dziękuję za waszą pomoc. A teraz do roboty.

Ze względu chęć zapewnienie jak najlepszych warunków do treningu dla swoich czempionów, Rada Hogwardu pod przewodnictwem Luciusa Malfoya przyznała im stałą przepustkę poza teren szkoły. Nikt się nie łudził, że Malfoyowi Seniorowi chodziło o coś więcej niż zapewnienie Draco możliwości odwiedzania wynajętych instruktorów, ale pozostali również czempioni skąpliwie czerpali z tego przywileju.

Przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji Harry zdecydował się odwiedzić swojego ojca chrzestnego. Nie chodziło nawet o pomoc w przygotowaniach. Po prostu chciał móc się spotkać i pogadać ze Syriuszem. Ale nim to nastąpi, miał ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia.

Gdy znalazł się poza magicznymi barierami chroniącymi szkołę, Harry Disapparate, aby po chwili znaleźć się w jaskini nad morzem. Po sprawdzeniu, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu udał się w jej głąb. Maszerował kilkanaście minut nim dotarł na miejsca, które wydawało się ślepym zaułkiem. Wydawało się. Harry przyłożył rękę do ściany i wypowiedział kilka słów w dawno już zapomnianym języku atlantydów. Przed nim zmaterializowały się drzwi przez które bez obaw przeszedł.

Znalazł się w ogromnej komnacie. Na jej granitowych ścianach wyrzeźbione były runy oraz napisy w różnych językach, zaś w centrum znajdowała się kryształowa konstrukcja w kształcie panelu. Była to Komnata Merlina. Dzieło całego jego życia, nigdy nie ukończone. Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. W jednym rogu stała starta bardzo staro wyglądających książek. Ruchem ręki zmniejszył je o schował do kieszeni. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po komnacie po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i rozpoczął ją systematycznie niszczyć.

Czarodzieje sądzili, że pierwszą osobą, która dokonała przełomu w badaniu relacji magii i czasu był Albert Einstein. Nic bardziej mylnego. Pierwszą osobą i to już aż tysiąc pięćset lat temu był Merlin. A i on w swoich odkryciach opierał się o strzępy wiedzy jaka przetrwała po zagładzie Atlantydy – pierwszego magicznego miasta. Merlin całe swoje życie poświęcił dwóm rzeczą. Idei idealnego społeczeństwa, gdzie czarodzieje oraz ludzie żyliby w harmonii i dobrobycie, czego próbą choć średnio udaną był Camelot, oraz idei podróży w czasie, dzięki której można by zapobiec wielu niepotrzebnym tragedią. Merlin choć powierzchownie był cynikiem, wierzył, że znalazłaby się chociaż jedna osoba, której można by powierzyć tak potężne i nie użyłaby go do egoistycznych celów. Harry nie wierzył. A nawet gdyby ktoś taki istniał nie miał zamiaru ryzykować, że o istnieniu Komnaty dowiedziałby się nieodpowiednie osoby. Została raz użyta i uratowała świat. Spełniła swoje zadanie, nie było potrzeby ryzykować, że następnym razem sprowadziłaby zagładę.

Harry niszcząc kolejne elementy zaczął rozpamiętywać o swoim poprzednim życiu oraz tym które miał teraz przed sobą. Voldemort gdzieś tam krył się w cieniu i czekał na okazję do ataku. Zdrada Dementorów była tylko sygnałem, że coś szykuje. Na szczęście w tej linii czasowej nie odzyskał jeszcze ciała. Nie jak w tamtym czasie podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, który został tutaj wygrany przez Cedrica, który otrzymał należną mu nagrodę zamiast śmierci, jaka spotkała go w innym czasie.

Inny Czas. Tak właśnie dla rozróżnienia nazywał go Harry. Śmierć Cedrica i powrót Voldemorta była dla niego katalizatorem. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ułudę bycia zwykłym chłopcem. Z jakiegoś powodu Mroczny Lord upatrzył go sobie na ulubioną ofiarę, przez co wszyscy którzy go otaczali byli w niebezpieczeństwie. We wakacje Harry odkrył coś co całkowicie zmieniło jego postrzeganie świata. Sprzątając strych u Dursley'ów przewrócił pudełko, które wcześniej nawet nie pomyślał żeby otwierać. Było jednym z wielu na strych a sprzątanie i tak zajmowało sporo czasu bez przeglądania wszystkich pudełek. Zawartość tego konkretnego było porażająca – były w nim dzienniki Lily Potter. To z nich Harry dowiedział się o istnieniu proroctwa mówiącego, że albo zabije on Voldemorta, albo Mroczny Lord zabije jego. Być może Harry byłby wściekły na Dumbledora za ukrywanie tak kluczowej informacji o jego życiu, która być może uratowałaby życie Cedricowi, ale miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Pewnego Mrocznego Lorda do zabicia.

Zaraz po powrocie do Hogwardu rzucił się w wir nauki. Przesiadywał w bibliotece większą część dnia czytając każdą książkę, która mogła mu się przydać. W nocy zaś zakradał się do Restrykcyjnej Sekcji i uczył się każdego zaklęcia które pomogłoby mu w zabiciu Voldemorta. Jakby było mu mało problemów z samym Mrocznym Lordem, musiał jeszcze rodzić sobie z upartymi zaprzeczeniami Ministerstwa Magii w sprawie powrotu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, jak lubili go nazywać. Nie należało również zapominać o niekompetentnej nauczycielce DADA, która zamiast uczyć wolała torturować uczniów nie zgadzających się z jej poglądami. Harry nie mógł pozostać obojętny. Zbliżała się wojna, studenci musieli wiedzieć jak się obronić. Założył nielegalny klub pomocy w DADA – Armia Dumbledora. Nazwa okazała się kluczowa, kiedy zostali nakryci. Dumbledore jako potencjalny przywódca rewolucji musiał zniknąć z Hogwardu. I wtedy stało się najgorsze. Syriusz został pochwycony przez Voldemorta w Ministerstwie Magii. A właściwie tak sądził Harry i oczywiście ruszył na pomoc. Wizje zesłane przez Mrocznego Lorda okazały się fałszywe, a ceną za pochopną reakcję okazało się życie nikogo innego jak Syriusza właśnie.

Po całym incydencie, kiedy Minister na własne oczy zobaczył uciekającego Voldemorta, rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Mroczny Lord mający prawie rok na ciche przygotowania zaatakował na wielu frontach jednocześnie w kilkunastu krajach na całym świecie, planując wojnę totalną przeciw zarówno czarodziejom oraz muglom. Ci z początku zdezorientowania szybko połapali się w stacji i rozpoczęli kontratak nie patrząc na to który czarodziej był z Voldemortem, a który nie. Planowali zabić ich wszystkich. Początki mieli bardzo obiecujące. Czarodzieje kompletnie nie zaznajomieni z nowoczesnymi technikami mugoli padali jak much od pocisków wstrzelonych z różnych rodzajów broni. Tak było do czasu aż Voldemort nie zdecydował się pokazać dlaczego w młodości był uważany za jednego z najzdolniejszych czarodzieja swojego pokolenia. Szybko opracował zaklęcia oraz amulety, które noszone sprawiały, że kule omijały noszące je osoby. Następnie odpracował bariery chroniące przed wybuchami pocisków i bomb i nagle okazało się, że jedyną szansą jaką mieli mugole na zabicie czarodzieja było zwalić mu budynek na głowę. A i to okazywało się średnio skuteczne skoro mógł się stamtąd teleportować. Ci ciekawe Voldemort swoje odkrycie udostępnił wszystkim czarodziejom słusznie przypuszczając, że teraz prawie wszyscy przyłączą się do jego krucjaty przeciwko muglom.

I zapewne skończyłoby się to tak jak zaplanował Mroczny Lord – czarodzieje jak panowie świata z muglami jako ich niewolnikami. Niestety, któryś z przywódców jednego z atomowych mocarstw stwierdził, że wolność jest ważniejsza od życia i użył broni ostatecznej (Harry miał przeczucie, że było to USA, ale nie zdołał tego nigdy zweryfikować, nie pozostały żadne dowody). W ślad z nim poszły inne kraje i w ciągu kilkunastu godzin ludzkość przestała praktycznie istnieć. Harry przeżył tylko dlatego, że ukrył się w niedawno przez siebie odkrytej podczas poszukiwań sposoby na pozbycie się Voldemorta Komnacie Merlina, która znajdowała się tak głęboko, że służyła za naturalny schron przeciwatomowy. Kiedy wyszedł na powierzchnie chroniąc się przed radioaktywnością naprędce opracowanym czarem, jego oczom okazał się koniec. Miasta kompletnie zniszczone, ludzie którym dane było przeżyć wybuch umierali w męczarniach przez śmiertelne promieniowanie. Totalna zagłada.

Kiedy starał się odnaleźć, kogokolwiek z jego przyjaciół odszukał go Voldemort. I o dziwo nie chciał zabić. Harry wiedział dlaczego. Już wcześniej odkrył, że Mroczny Lord był nieśmiertelny dzięki utworzeniu horcruksów – naczyń, w których skrył fragmenty swoje duszy. Ale czym była nieśmiertelność jeżeli miał ją spędzić w kompletnej samotności. Voldemort nie potrzebował przyjaciół, ale potrzebował sług. Zagłada tego świata nie była tym o czym marzył. Harry wiedział, że sam sobie nie poradzi, dlatego zaproponował Voldemortowi układ. Obydwoje zajmą się ukończeniem Komnaty Merlina, a potem w pojedynku zadecydują, który z nich z niej skorzysta, aby dokonać zmian w czasie. I tak dwaj śmiertelni wrogowie zaczęli współpracę.

Wszystko opierało się na czasie. To czas ich naglił i to czas chcieli pokonać. Harry mimo swojego zaklęcia powoli zaczynał odczuwać objawy choroby popromiennej. Tak samo Voldemort, którego nienaturalne ciało bez pomocy czarów radziło sobie z promieniowaniem, ale również zaczęło powoli słabnąć. Co prawda Mroczny Lord nie mógł umrzeć, ale jego ciało tak, a niedługo na świecie nie pozostałby już nikt kto mógłby odprawić rytuał przywracający mu jego cielesną powłokę.

Im bliżej byli końcowego sukcesu tym bardziej stawali się sobie nieufni. Co prawda na początku obydwoje przysięgali na swoją magię, że do czasu ukończenia Komnaty nie będą sobie wzajemnie szkodzić, ale wiedzieli, że nawet najdokładniej przygotowana przysięga zawsze ma jakieś dziury dzięki którym można ją nagiąć do swoich potrzeb. O dziwo jednak nie wykończyli się nawzajem przed skończeniem pracy.

Na miejsce pojedynku wybrali ruiny Hogwardu – szkoły która odmieniła ich życia. Obydwaj byli maltretowanymi sierotami, które odkryły dzięki niej piękno magii. Niestety Tom Marvolo Riddle zdecydował użyć jej do swojej osobistej zemsty, kiedy Harry James Potter postanowił dzięki niej ratować potrzebujących. Pojedynek który stoczyli tamtego dni, gdyby ktoś jeszcze żył aby go obserwować, z pewnością zapisałby się w historii jako jeden z najbardziej spektakularnych i był przywoływany w jednym rzędzie z tym stoczonym między Merlinem a Morganą, między Godriciem Gryffindorem a Salazarem Slytherinem, miedzy Albusem Dumbledorem a Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Kiedy jednak tamte pojedynki toczyły się godzinami a czasem i dniami, ten nie trwał nawet półgodziny. Główną przyczyną była ciągle wspominana radiacja, która całkowicie już zaczęła niszczyć ich organizmy. Ostatecznie Harry wygrał w bardzo mało spektakularny sposób. Zmęczony Voldemort potknął się w pewnym momencie o kamień i stracił równowagę. Nie upadł, ale ta chwila wahania dała czas Harremu na posłanie w jego stronę potężnego Reducto, które pozbawiło Mrocznego Lorda głowy.

Nie tracą ani chwili Harry od razu przeniósł się do Komnaty Merlina i resztkami sił uruchomił urządzenie. Z początku nic się nie działo, ale po chwili runy na ścianach zaczęły zażyć się na czerwono a od kryształów bić oślepiające światło. W końcu z panelu przed Harrym wyleciał biały promień i pochłonął go. Młody czarodziej znalazł się strumieniu czasu. Niewiele pamiętał z tego co tam zobaczył, jego percepcja nie do końca była w stanie pojąć otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Wiedział jednak, że mógł zmienić trzy zdarzenia z przeszłości sprawdzając jak wpłyną na teraźniejszość z której przybył.

Harry już wcześniej sporo czasu spędził myśląc, które zdarzenia miały największy wpływ na jego życie. Jedno z pewnością zasługiwało na pierwsze miejsce – proroctwo. Wiedział, że nie mógł zapobiec jego powstaniu, mógł jednak sprawić, że nikt go nie usłyszał. I tak feralnego dni Dumbledore spóźnił się kilka minut na przesłuchanie nowej nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa z powodu małego wypadku w jego osobistym laboratorium. Snape, który wcześniej podsłuchał proroctwo i poinformował o nim Voldemorta nie kłopotał się słuchaniem co miała do powiedzenia nawiedzona kobieta, skoro nie było z nią Dyrektora.

Problemem było że mimo iż nie znana, przepowiednia dalej był w mocy. Tutaj po raz drugi zdecydował się działać Harry, który podczas swoich interwencji miał co prawda postać ducha, ale dysponował pełnią swojej magii. Zakon Feniksa zdecydował się na zastawić na Voldemorta pułapkę w Potter Manor. Mroczny Lord był już znacznie zdenerwowany ciągle uciekającym mu małżeństwem Potterów i zdecydował się na atak w ich domu. Czego nie widział, to że Syriusz Black odkrył zdradę Wormtaila i ostrzegł wszystkich przed nadejściem Voldemorta. Zbiegiem okoliczności było, iż całe zdarzenie działo się dokładnie w tym samym dniu co w Innym Czasie Mroczny Lord próbował zabić Harrego.

Plan był prosty. Pozwolić Voldemortowi dostać się do posiadłości a potem ją magicznie zamknąć odcinając go od Death Eaterów na zewnątrz, którymi mieli się zająć Aurorzy wraz z Zakonem. Po pokonaniu sług przyszedł czas na zajęcie się ich panem. Potter Manor zostało zbudowane na ruinach starego domu Godrica Gryffindora i zachowało cześć jego magii, przez co wydostanie się stamtąd stanowiło wyzwanie nawet dla tak potężnego czarodzieja jakim był Voldemort. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy w pewnym momencie usłyszał dziecięcy śmiech dobiegający z pokoju na piętrze. Gdy tam trafił zobaczył małego chłopczyka bawiącego się zabawkami. Jedyne wyjaśnienie jakie przyszło mu do głowy, to spontaniczne Apparition dziecka po jego zabawkę nim posiadłość została odcięta. Jakkolwiek by nie było z uśmiechem rzucił w jego stronę zabójcze zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. W tym miejscu znowu interweniował Harry. Używając starożytnego rytuału poświęcenia, którym kiedyś uratowała go matka oraz ofiary w postaci ducha Potter Manor, które przez wieki stało się istotą żywą, odbił klątwę i zniszczył ciało Voldemorta oraz tworząc przy okazji między nimi więź. Następnie Harry przeniósł swoje młodsze ja z powrotem do bezpiecznego domu, gdzie był ukryty z bratem. Zakon, który później znalazł szaty i różdżkę Voldemorta stwierdził, że najwyraźniej Potter Manor miało w sobie więcej magii niż wszyscy sądzili i zniszczyło Mrocznego Lorda, co nie odbiegało wiele od prawdy. Każdy też czuł, że magia tego miejsca umarła tamtej nocy.

Harremu pozostała jedna zmiana do dokonania w czasie. Nim jednak zdecydował się na nią, ze zdziwieniem na własne oczy zobaczył co to znaczy efekt motyla. Dumbledore nie poznał proroctwa przez co nie porzucił większości planów zwalczania Voldemorta, koncentrując swoje starania na zapewnieniu bezpieczeństwa Harrego. Dzięki temu jego brat, urodzony tego samego dni, ale kilka minut starszy, który również był potencjalnym wybrańcem, otrzymał potrzebną mu pomoc medyczną gdy złapał czarodziejską grypę na czas. W Innym Czasie nim Dumbledore znalazł wystarczająco w swoim mniemaniu zaufanego medyka było już za późno.

Ostatnią decyzją na jaką zdecydował się Harry było ocalenie rodziców Nevilla przed szaleństwem wywołanym długotrwałym wystawieniem na torturujące zaklęcie Crucio. Odpowiednie osoby dostały informacja o ataku na Longbottomów i przybyli na czas, aby im pomóc i pochwycić Death Eaterów. Harry z zadowoleniem zaobserwował, że do czasu w którym jego dusza ponownie trafi do ciała łącznie ze wspomnieniami z poprzedniego życia, większość zdarzeń układało się po jego myśli. Oczywiście dalej zdarzały się tragedie, ale żadna z nich nie miała nic wspólnego z Voldemortem i jego ludźmi.

Jedynym minusem całego procesu był fakt, że do czasu powrotu do ciała kiedy nadejdzie pora, Harry będzie bez emocjonalnym robotem wykonującym wcześniej podświadomie polecenia. Takie jak czytanie jak największej ilości książek w Hogwardskiej bibliotece, czy uratowanie pilnowanie Hermiony, ponieważ dokładne polecenie, aby uratował ją przed trollem było zbyt skomplikowane dla tej formy przekazu. Widząc, jak potoczyły się losy Ginny i jej uratowanie dzięki przeczuciom Rose, zrezygnował z polecenia pilnowania najmłodszej z rodziny Weasley. Również brak podstępów Voldemorta w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, sprawił, że miał o kolejną rzecz mniej do martwienia się. Pozostał tylko powrót. Powrót, który nie mógł odbyć się w lepszym czasie, dzięki czemu zdołał uratować swoją matkę przed Dementorami.

Kończąc niszczenie ostatnich elementów Komnaty Merlina Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni wcześniej zamówioną bombę od bliźniaków Weasley, którzy byli bardziej niż chętni zaprezentować mu najsilniejsza jaką mieli na składzie, kiedy zaproponował im bycie cichym parterem oraz głównym sponsorem w otwarciu ich sklepu z żartami i śmiesznymi przedmiotami. Umieścił bombę na środku pomieszczenia i ustawił licznik na piętnaście minut po czym pośpiesznie opuścił jaskinię. Kiedy z niej wychodził usłyszał tylko odległe echo eksplozji kończącej destrukcję Komnaty. Z poczuciem dobrze wykonanego obowiązku Harry udał się na spotkanie ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Posiadłość rodu Black - Number 12, Grimmauld Place, nigdy nie była miejscem przyjaznym dla ludzi. Ciemne tapety i przygaszone światła pogłębiały tylko uczucie mroku jaki ogarnął, to miejsce. Syriusz od lat próbował odświeżyć swój rodzinny dom, ale z marnym skutkiem. Zupełnie jakby ono samo nie chciało być bardziej radosne.

- Słyszałem, że zakwalifikowałeś się do turnieju – Syriusz powiedział do swojego chrześniaka, kiedy rozsiedli się w salonie. Obecny był również Remus Lupin, bliski przyjaciel i nieoceniony doradca Syriusza. – Gratuluje.

- Dzięki – odpowiedział Harry przyglądając się Remusowi. Niedawno była pełnia i widać było zmęczony wyraz twarzy u wilkołaka. W tym czasie Harry nie dowiedział się o klątwie z jaką musiał sobie radzić jego przyszywany wujek. Klątwie, która nie pozwalała mu znaleźć szczęścia na tym świecie. O ile Syriusz bardzo sobie cenił swoje życie kawalera, o tyle Remus marzył o odnalezieniu osoby, z którą mógłby spędzić resztę swojego życia. Niestety jego mały futrzasty problem, jak nazywał to Syriusz, oraz strach przed skrzywdzeniem potencjalnej partnerki skutecznie powstrzymywał go od poszukiwań. Harry pamiętał, że w Innym Czasie Remus wpadł w oko jednej z członkiń Zakonu – Tonks, a i ona nie wydawała się być obojętna Lupinowi. Zakodował w pamięci, żeby sprawdzić jak jest w tej rzeczywistości.

- Twoje odwiedziny zapewnie oznaczają, że wiesz o pomocy jaką James udzielił Jimowi – ciągnął dalej Syriusz. – I sam chciałbyś o taką poprosić. Nie musisz, jako twój ojciec chrzestny czuję się zobowiązany udzielić ci każdej pomocy jaką będę w stanie. Remus także pomoże.

- Tak? – zdziwił się Lupin. Nie planował wtrącać się w rywalizacje między swoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy teraz próbowali przekazać ją na następne pokolenie. Normalnie by go to bawiło, ale czuł mały niesmak w stosunku do Jamesa, że faworyzując jednego syna zapomina o drugim. Na szczęście Syriusz widział w Harrym swojego spadkobiercę, którego z powodu swojego trybu życia, nie doczeka się w bardziej naturalny sposób. Kiedy James nie widząc w swoim młodszym synu szans na sprostaniu jego wymaganiom jako żartownisia, Padfoot nigdy się nie poddał i próbował wyrwać chrześniaka z pancerza, którym odgrodził się od świata. Do dzisiaj Remus uśmiechał się na myśl jak kilka tygodni temu, Syriusz wpadł do domu krzycząc radośnie i podskakując jak dziecko. Chwilę zajęło nim był w stanie powiedzieć o co chodziło – Harry żartobliwym komentarzem zbył Dumbledora. To było coś czego w czasach szkoły nie odważyli się zrobić nawet Maruderzy. Syriusz w końcu doczekał się zmiany w Harry. Zmiany na lepsze.

- Tak – potwierdził Black. – Nie wątpię, że gdyby Pronghorn miał okazję, zrekrutował by cię jako pierwszy. Ale się spóźnił. Teraz pracujesz dla mnie.

- Dobra – Remus nie miał zamiaru się kłócić. Zresztą podejrzewał, że James i tak wynajął do pomocy swoich towarzyszy z Korpusu Aurorskiego. Harry może mieć przynajmniej pomoc w postaci dwóch weteranów wojny z Voldemortem.

- To świetnie – ucieszył się Harry. Obydwaj Maruderzy nie mogli się napatrzeć na uśmiech, który normalnie nigdy nie gościł na jego twarzy. – To chyba najwyższa pora wziąć się do roboty. Nie zostało już wiele czasu przed Turniejem.

W następnym odcinku:

- Turniej czas zacząć!

- Tajemnice rodzinne!

- Potter vs Potter!


	2. Tournament

Rozdział drugi: Tournament

Nadszedł listopad. Pogoda stała się mroźniejsza, ale Słońce nie dawało jeszcze za wygraną i od czasu do czasu przygrzewało nie pozwalając na zbyt wczesne rozpoczęcie zimy. Ludzie odpowiedzialni za przygotowania do turnieju pracowali pełną parą. Dla zjeżdżających się specjalnych gości oraz uczestników przygotowano kwatery w Hogwardzie, który będąc szkołą magiczną mógł zapewnić wystarczają ilość pokoi. Dla pozostałych widzów, którzy mieli przybyć, zapewniono duże pole namiotowe.

Harry obserwował stawienie ogromnego namiotu, gdzie miały odbyć się rozgrywki grupowe. Już z zewnątrz konstrukcja robiła wrażenie, a w środku przestrzeń miała być dziesięciokrotnie zwiększona, aby znaleźć miejsce na cztery podesty, na których miały odbywać się walki. Cześć grupowa turnieju, chociaż rejestrowana dla programu WizardSports magicznego odpowiednika EuroSports, nie była dostępna dla osób postronnych. Każdy uczestnik zawodów, dostawał pięć przepustek, którymi mógł obdarować wybrane przez siebie osoby. Harry nie miał problemu komu je dać dzięki czemu, kiedy przyjdzie czas mógł liczyć na doping Hermiony, Daphne (choć z jej strony trudno mu było sobie wyobrazić ją wyobrazić w roli głośnej agitatorki), Rose, Syriusza oraz Remusa. Jego mama jako współorganizatorka turnieju ze strony Hogwardu nie potrzebowała przepustki.

Zawody miły rozpocząć się już jutro, dlatego Harry zdecydował się nie tracić więcej czasu na gapienie się i solidnie odpocząć przed czekającymi go walkami. Znając od kilku dni imiona swoich przeciwników, wiedział, że przynajmniej dwójka z nich mogła stanowić dla niego wyzwanie. Zresztą nie na darmo jego grupę nazywano jedną z trzech grup śmierci. Dwoje z jego przeciwników miało na swoim koncie sukcesy w innych turniejach, a jeden choć nie znany, zakwalifikował się z Korean Academy powszechnie znanej ze świetnej edukacji w pojedynkach. Innymi słowy dostanie się do finałów nie będzie dla niego formalnością.

W zupełnie innej sytuacji znajdował się jego brat oraz Ron. Jakimś zbiegiem okoliczności, który Harry nazywał interwencją sił wyższych znaczy się połączonych sił Dumbledora, Jamesa Pottera i Ministerstwa Magii, obydwaj hogwardscy czempioni trafili do w miarę prostych grup. Zapewne, aby zapewnić w ścisłym finale obecność przedstawicieli jednej z najlepszych szkół w świecie, jak lubił mianować Hogward jej dyrektor. Zresztą ich ingerencja nie była aż tak niestosowna zważywszy na fakt, iż sami organizatorzy dbali, aby najwięksi faworycie nie spotkali się przypadkiem w fazie grupowej. Mniej szczęścia miał Draco, któremu pieniądze i wpływy jego ojca zapewniły średnio wymagającą grupę. Jakby nie było, Harry wiedział, że wpływ osób postronnych sięgał tylko dotąd. Od teraz wszystko spoczywało w rękach samych uczestników.

Pierwszym przeciwnikiem Harrego był niemiecki czarodziej, uczeń Durmstrangu – Dieter Eckhard. Z informacji jakie zdołał o nim zdobyć, wynikało, że powszechnie uważano go za drugiego Victora Kruma, zarówno po względem umiejętności na miotle, jak i talentu do pojedynków. Walka miała odbyć się dopiero za półgodzinny, dlatego Harry przyglądał się innym uczestnikom. W szczególności jego uwagę przykuła blond piękność, która szła w jego stronę. Fleur Delacour, jedna z trzech uczestników Turnieju Trójmagicznego, który odbył się w Hogwardzie dwa lata temu.

- Witaj 'Arry – powiedziała z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem. – Bardzo się zdziwiłam widząc twoje imię wśród uczestników.

- Naprawdę? Czyżbyś obawiała się mojej odporności na urok Veela? – posłał jej swój półuśmiech.

- Nie. Większość tu obecnych jest w stanie go zwalczyć, inaczej Veela panowałyby niepodzielnie we wszystkich turniejach – wyjaśniła. – Po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie ciebie jako osoby, która brałaby w tym udział.

- Co mogę powiedzieć. Zmieniłem się.

- Widzę. Pytanie tylko czy na lepsze? – jeżeli Harry mógł coś powiedzieć na pewno o swoim wcześniejszym ja, to to, że jak na mruczka i ponuraka potrafił przyciągać do sobie same piękne kobiety. Fleur nie była wyjątkiem. Poznali się przypadkiem, kiedy młoda Francuska zmęczona uganiającymi się za nią chłopakami ukryła się w jednej z opuszczonych klas. Kiedy sądziła, że będzie mogła tam odpocząć do środka wszedł młody chłopak. Fleur sądząc, że to kolejny amant amator miała zamiar go okrzyczeć i wyrzucić, kiedy czarodziej zamiast do niej podejść usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i zaczął gapić się w ścianę. Czynność ta wydawała się tak bezsensowna i pozbawiona celu, że Fleur długo zastanawiała się o co może mu chodzić. Może chce ją wziąć na przeczekanie, aż sama zapyta co robi? Francuzka nie miała zamiaru pozwolić jakiemuś dzieciakowi, bo oceniła, że chłopak był od niej młodszy o jakieś trzy lata, manipulować jej osobą. Dlatego zdecydowała się użyć na nim pełnej siły swojego uroku Veela. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy chłopak nawet nie drgnął i dalej gapił się w ścianę. „Idiota – pomyślała – ale co taki robił by w szkole dla czarodziei?" W końcu nie wytrzymała i zadała mu pytanie.

- Co robisz?

- Czekam – Fleur miała zamiar zapytać na co, ale jej duma na to nie pozwoliła. Zamiast tego przyjęła inną taktykę. – Zbliża się Yule Ball. Masz już z kim iść?

- Nie – padła prosta odpowiedź. Fleur podjęła decyzje. Jeżeli ma dokonać wyboru między śliniącym się na jej widok chłopakiem, a nieuprzejmym mruczkiem, to woli tego drugiego.

- Zostałbyś moim parterem? – przełamała się w końcu. Nie było jej łatwo pogodzić się z faktem, że to ona zapraszała, a nie ją zapraszano.

- Jeżeli takie jest twoje życzenie – Harry nie oderwał wzroku od ściany.

O dziwo bal udał się lepiej niż Fleur się spodziewała. Harry choć dalej milczący zachowywał się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen i dbał o nią na każdym kroku. Okazał się także niezłym tancerzem. A ciekawą rozmowę zapewniła jego matka będąca jedną z nauczycielek w szkole, która z widocznym zdziwieniem i radością zobaczyła jej syna na balu i to w towarzystwie tak pięknej partnerki.

W późniejszej części roku Harry okazał się równie pomocny. Z jego pomocą rozwikłała zagadkę wskazówki do drugiego zadania oraz przygotowała się do trzeciego. Ostatecznie skończyła na trzecim miejscu, ale różnice punktowe nie były zbyt duże i walka pozostawała nie rozstrzygnięta do samego końca. To wystarczyło Fleur.

- Hmm – zastanowił się Harry przyglądając się toczonej obok walce. Jeszcze jedna i jego kolej. – Teraz mógłby zapewnić ci inteligentną konwersację na Yule Ballu zamiast pozostawić, to w gestii mojej mamy.

- Inteligentną mówisz? Zobaczymy – przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Doszły ją słychy o zmianach w zachowaniu Harrego, ale chciała zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Na razie oceniała je na lepsze.

- Co tam słychać w sprawie Billa? – zmienił temat wspominając aktualnego chłopaka Fleur.

- Waham się – odpowiedziała szczerze. Już w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego odkryła w Harrym doskonałego powiernika i całkiem niezłego doradcę w jej sprawach sercowych. Jego chłody i bez emocjonalny osąd był tym czego czasem potrzebowała. – Williamowi marzy się dom, taki jak jego rodzinny z żoną zajmującą się dziećmi i ojcem pracującym na ich utrzymanie. Ja nie jestem kobietą, której taki układ by pasował. Chcę mieć własną karierę, a obowiązkami rodzinnymi dzielić się z równoważnym parterem.

- Daj mu szansę – doradził po chwili Harry. – Może jeszcze z tego wyrośnie. Zwłaszcza jak kocha. A jak będzie za bardzo uparty i nie zgodzi się na kompromisy, to go rzuć. Albo zmądrzeje i wróci, albo znajdziesz sobie lepszego.

- Może masz rację – zastanawiała się Fleur stwierdzając, że Harry nie stracił nic ze swojego logicznego oglądu sytuacji.

- W ostateczności mogę cię przyjąć do mojego haremu – puścił do niej oko. Nim zdążyła zareagować, usłyszała chłodny, kobiecy głos.

- No ładnie Potter – powiedziała dziewczyna z platynowymi włosami. Obok niej stała nieśmiale druga, w której Fleur rozpoznała partnerkę Kruma na Yule Ballu. – Wydało się co o nas tak naprawdę sądzisz. Jesteśmy twoim haremem?

- Ależ oczywiście, że tak nie uważam. Jesteście moimi przyjaciółkami. Jak możecie sądzić inaczej? – udał oburzenie Harry. – Mówiłem o haremie składającym się z Veela, który zakładamy z Syriuszem, kiedy będę pełnoletni. Ale jeżeli bardzo chcesz, to na pewno znajdziemy tam dla ciebie miejsce Daphne.

- Chyba będę musiała poważnie porozmawiać z twoim ojcem chrzestnym – do rozmowy włączyła się Lily, która przechodziła właśnie sprawdzając czy nie ma żadnych kłopotów z organizacją.

- Ze mną? – zdziwił się Syriusz, który razem z Remusem i Rose w końcu pojawili się, aby oglądać pojedynki Harrego. – Przecież on też brał w planowaniu tego przedsięwzięcia. Jest tak samo winny.

- Ale ja przez ostatnie szesnaście lat byłem niewinną duszą, której nawet przez myśli coś takiego nie przeszło – wyjaśnił mu Harry z uśmiecham na ustach. – To oczywiste, że to twój korumpujący wpływ sprawił, że zacząłem już na to odkładać pieniądze.

- I niby ile czasu masz zamiar wykorzystywać to marne i naciągane wyjaśnienie? – Syriusz spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Przecież to oczywiste – pokiwał głową Harry. – Kolejne szesnaście lat.

Dalszą rozmowa przerwana została przez wezwania Harrego na podest.

- Moja kolej – powiedział odchodząc. Jego przeciwnik już na niego czekał. Bez zbędnych ceregieli wymienili ukłony i oczekiwali na sygnał. Kiedy ten się rozległ, obydwaj natychmiast przystąpili do wymiany czarów. Dieter nie był znany z jakieś przebiegłej taktyki, albo specjalnych umiejętności. Polegał raczej na brutalnej sile bojowych zaklęć i szybkości ich rzucania. Normalnie to mu wystarczało, zwłaszcza kiedy zdołał zdominować pod tym względem przeciwnika. Na jego pech Harry nie dał się zdominować, a po chwili sam zaczął górować nad niemieckim czarodziejem. Zaskoczony Dieter nie zdążył nawet przemyśleć zmiany taktyki, kiedy jego obrona została przełamana i po oberwaniu kilkoma czarami wyleciał z podestu.

- Zwycięzcą zostaje Harry Potter – ogłosił sędzia.

- Świetnie Harry – ucieszył się Syriusz. – Jeszcze dwoje i jesteś w ścisłym finale.

Kolejna walka Harrego odbyła się jeszcze tego samego dnia. Tym razem przyszło mu się zmierzyć z niską Azjatką przywodzącą mu na myśl Su Li jedną z uczennic z Hogwardu. Myung Sang była Koreanką, absolwentką słynnej na cały świat Korean Academy for the Magically Elite uznawanej za najlepszą szkołę magii praktycznej, która posiadała również rozbudowy program nauki pojedynków magicznych. Z tego właśnie powodu każdy uczeń i absolwent tej szkoły dołączany był automatycznie do listy faworytów każdego turnieju pojedynków magicznych. Nie inaczej było z Myung i Harry wiedział, że aby z nią wygrać musi być cały czas na baczności.

Jego wywiad nie zdobył o niej zbyt wiele informacji. Specjalizowała się w magii elementarnej, ale w innych dziedzinach radziła sobie równie dobrze. Do tej pory nie brała udziału w turniejach, a jej udział był wynikiem nieoczekiwanego wygrania szkolnych eliminacji. Panna Sang przebojem pokonała niczego niespodziewających się przeciwników, którzy nie widzieli w niej zagrożenia. Harry miał zamiar uczyć się na ich błędach.

Sędzia dał im znać, aby się zbliżyli i wykonali formalne ukłony. Przeciwnicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem i udali do przeciwległych rogów. Po sygnale do rozpoczęcia walki Harry zdecydował się na natychmiastowy atak. Trzy szybkie klątwy poleciały w stronę młodej Azjatki, która szybkim ruchem różdżki utworzyła przed sobą lodową ścianę. Czary uderzyły w przeszkodę lekko ją tylko naruszając. Nagle Harry poczuł, że robi się wokół niego nienaturalnie gorąco. Nim zdążył zareagować, powietrze zajarzyło się i buchnęło ogniem w jego stronę. Szybkim odskokiem zdołał uniknąć zapalenia, ale i tak rękaw od jego płaszcza zajął się ogniem. Gasząc go musiał unikać serii zaklęć, która w jego stronę posłała Myung. Harry był w kompletnej defensywie.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się ugasić rękaw, na nowo przemyślał sytuację. A przynajmniej próbował bo nagłe pojawienie się koło niego mini trąby powietrznej próbującej zrzucić go z podestu skutecznie mu w tym przeszkadzało. W końcu Harry zadecydował, że to dobra okazja na wyciągnięcie jego pierwszego asa z rękawa. Unikając lecących w jego kierunku czarów, skoncentrował się na powietrzu otaczającym Myung Sang. Zadowolony z efektu odczekał chwilę na przerwę w ataku Azjatki po czym przystąpił do kontrataku. Jak poprzednio wykonała ona przed sobą lodową ścianę. Harry od razu ruszył, aby ją ominąć i ponowić zaatakować od flanki. Kiedy Myung odwróciła się w jego stronę, poślizgnęła się na czymś śliskim na podeście. Upadając zdążyła zauważyć, że był to tafla lodu znajdującą się zaraz pod nią. Nie zdążyła już nic więcej zobaczyć, ponieważ trafiły ją Stunner rzucony przez Harrego i straciła przytomność.

Kiedy ponownie ją odzyskała po pomocy sędziego podeszła do schodzącego właśnie z podestu Harrego.

- Jesteś naturalnym Elementalem – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. Jej angielski był prawie idealny.

- Mam kontrolę nad wodą, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji jej rozwinąć – potwierdził Harry. – Skroplenie jej z powietrza, to szczyt moich możliwości. Twoje zaklęcie ją zamroziło.

- Gdybyś szukał pomocy w rozwijaniu tego talentu możesz się zgłosić do mnie. Chętnie ci pomogę – zaproponowała po czym udała się w swoją stronę.

Trzecia i ostatnia walka odbyła się następnego dnia. Zarówno Harry, jak i jego przeciwnik wygrali oba wcześniejsze pojedynki. Ten miał być decydujący. Ulloriaq Ujarak Indianin, czy jak też woleli niektórzy Rodowity Amerykanin, był absolwentem Salem Academy, szkoły znanej i poważnej, ale nie aż tak jak MIM. Ullo, jak nazywali go przyjaciele, specjalizował się w magii swoich przodków, związanej z kontaktem z duchami. Jego umiejętność przywołania istot składających się z ektoplazmy, potrafiła skutecznie napsuć krwi przeciwnikom, którzy nie znali sposobów na radzenie sobie z duchami. Na szczęście dla Harrego, nie miał on takich problemów.

Na samym początku pojedynku Ullo nie zdecydował się jednak na przyzwanie swoich przyjaciół z zaświatów. Próbował pokonać Harrego w normalnej walce, ale szybko zorientował się, że bez pomocy swoich talentów nie ma z nim szans. Wykorzystując chwilową przerwę w wymianie czarów, zebrał siły i wezwał do pomocy jednego z duchów, z którymi miał kontakt. Chwilę potem z dymu wyłaniającego się z różdżki, uformowała się przeźroczysta postać indiańskiego wojownika, który natychmiast rzucił się z bojowym okrzykiem na Harrego.

Duchy w zależności od swojego wieku oraz jak bardzo potężnymi były czarodziejami, mogły w różnym stopniu ingerować w świat materialny. Od wywołania gęsiej skórki na plecach do podnoszenia sporych przedmiotów. Zazwyczaj jednak unikały kontaktu ze śmiertelnikami i nie miały potrzeby do jakiejkolwiek interakcji z sferą cielesną. Dużo bardziej kłopotliwe były poltergeisty, nie będące duchem osoby, ale duchem uosabiającym emocje towarzyszące danemu miejscu. Dlatego postawał tylko tam, gdzie przewijało się bardzo dużo osób. Jak na przykład szkoła.

To właśnie Hogwardzki poltergeist Peeves był motywatorem dla Harrego do nauki czarów przeciwko duchom. Zmęczony ciągłymi dowcipami ducha i suszeniem ubrania po kolejnym ataku balonami wypełnionymi wodą, młody czarodziej postanowił dać mu nauczkę. Robiąc z długiej historii krótką wystarczy powiedzieć, że Harry stał się drugą po Krwawym Baronie osobą, której Peeves się absolutnie słuchał.

Wykorzystując nabytą wtedy wiedzę dwoma szybkimi zaklęciami najpierw unieruchomił ducha a potem odesłał w zaświaty. Zaskoczony Ulle wywołał jeszcze kilku towarzyszy, ale każdego z nich prędzej niż później spotkał ten sam los, a Harry nie pozwolił im się zdekoncentrować na tyle, aby Indianin mógł skutecznie go zaatakować. Zmęczony brakiem jednoznacznego rozstrzygnięcia młody Potter zdecydował się na zignorowanie kolejnego przywołanego ducha i przystąpił do zmasowanego ataku na Ulle, zakładając, że przyzwanie takiej ilości przybyszy z zaświatów musiało go znacznie osłabić.

Duchy z natury dzieliły się na dwa typy. Przebywające normalnie w świecie materialnym oraz przebywające stale w zaświatach. Obydwa typy mogły też podróżować między planami czekając aż dane im będzie przejść Dalej. Co najprawdopodobniej oznaczało Niebo, ale duchów, które tam wyruszyły nie dawało się przyzwać i zweryfikować tej tezy. Zależnie od tego co było naturalną sferą dla ducha, więcej problemu sprawiało czarodziejom ich przyzwanie do tego świata lub też odesłanie. Jako, że wszystkie duchy pomagające Ullemu pochodziły z zaświatów, ponieważ tylko takie mogły mu towarzyszyć, nie będąc przywiązanymi do miejsca, w którym mieszkały, każde jego wezwanie kosztowało go dużo więcej siły niż odesłanie wykonane przez Harrego. I to okazało się jego zgubą. Indianin w końcu ugiął się pod naporem czarów i został gwałtownie wyrzucony poza podest. Przypuszczenia Harrego okazały się słuszne i czarodziejowi zabrakło sił.

- Brawo Harry! Jesteś w finale – uradowany Syriusz uściskał swojego chrześniaka. Harry miał zamiar mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos.

- Gratuluje synu – odezwał się James Potter. – Możesz być z siebie dumny.

- Dziękuję, ojcze – zimno odpowiedział Harry. Syriuszowi będącemu jedynym świadkiem tej wymiany zdań zdawało się, że temperatura otoczenia spadła o kilka stopni. Nie było tajemnicą wśród najbliższych, że w małżeństwie Jamesa i Lily aktualnie nie układało się zbyt dobrze. On zajęty karierą polityczną, ona przebywającą ciągle w Hogwardzie. Jednak reakcja Harrego na obecność swojego ojca spowodowała, że Syriusz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy problem nie jest poważniejszy.

- Nie zapomnij złożyć ich swojemu drugiemu synowi – powiedział ze słyszalnym przekąsem młodszy z braci Potter. Fakt faworyzowania Jimmego przez ich ojca nie był powszechnie znany, ale Syriusz dziwił się, że normalnie ignorujący to Harry nagle zdecydował się zrobić Jamesowi wyrzuty z tego powodu. Zupełnie jakby używał to jako zasłony dymnej. – Gotów jeszcze pomyśleć, że przestał być twoim pupilkiem.

Harry nigdy nie miał za złe ojcu jego braku zainteresowania młodszym synem. Nie nadawali na tych samych falach. Zdarza się. Swoim zachowaniem oraz komentarzami maskował prawdziwy powód niechęci do Pottera Seniora. Niechęci, która wywodziła się z krzywdy jaką uczynił Lily.

- Widzę, że pogłoski o nowo nabytym niewyparzonym języku okazały się prawdziwe – James zmierzył wzrokiem swojego syna. – Z przykropią muszę stwierdzić, że twoja matka nie nauczyła cię jak należy się zwracać do ojca.

- Nauczyła. Po prostu nie uważam, że jesteś godzien takiego traktowania. Poza tym to rolą ojca jest dawać przykład synowi. Przy częstotliwości z jaką cię widują musiałem mocno improwizować – Harry nie odrywał wzroku od oczu Jamesa. – Ale nie róbmy sceny. Pogratulowałeś mi, ja podziękowałem, rozejdźmy się w swoje strony nim zauważą nas reporterzy i twój wizerunek jak wzorowego ojca legnie w gruzach. Nie byłoby to zbyt dobre dla twojej kariery politycznej, a tego byśmy przecież nie chcieli, prawda?

- Będę cię miał na oku – James powiedział tajemniczo po czym poszedł w swoją stronę.

- Harry – Syriusz starał się zwrócić do swojego chrześniaka jak najbardziej delikatnie. – Nie sądzisz, że byłeś dla swojego ojca zbyt ostry?

- Nie – uciął krótko. – Raczej zbyt łagodny.

Każdy z uczestników ścisłego finału miał obowiązek udzielenia konferencji prasowej. Na szczęście tylko jednej i na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem, aby potem móc całkowicie oddać się przygotowaniom. Harry choć nie przepadał za mediami, nauczony doświadczeniami z Innego Czasu nauczył się z nimi rodzić. Teraz przyszło mu stawić czoła prawie siedemdziesięciu reporterom z całego świata. Przedstawicielom zarówno prasy, jak i MV.

- Panie Potter, co jak oceniasz swoje szanse na wygranie całego turnieju – zadał pytanie przedstawiciel Wizards Sports.

- Nie chce żeby zabrzmiało to arogancko, ale na duże – odpowiedział szczerze. – Jestem w świetnej formie i mam kilka asów w rękawie, których jeszcze nie użyłem. Na razie jednak wolę koncentrować się na najbliższej walce, a nie rozmyślać o finale.

- Pierwszym przeciwnikiem będzie twój brat James Jr. Potter, przez przyjaciół nazywany Jimmy. Jakie są twoje oczekiwania w stosunku do tej walki – padło pytanie od reporterki z francuskiego „La Oracle".

- Mam nadzieję, że mój brat będzie wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Nie chciałbym zniszczyć jego obrazu jako bohatera nastolatek pokonując go zbyt szybko – Harry udał, że żartuje, a następnie poważniejszym tonem dodał dobrze wyglądające na łamach gazet kłamstwo. – A tak na serio. Spodziewam się interesującego pojedynku i którykolwiek z nas go wygra, będzie to zapewne wyrównana walka.

- Czy prawdą są twoje animozje z bratem? Podobno wasza rywalizacja dawno już przekroczyła granice zdrowego rozsądku. Chodzą plotki, że ryzykowałeś swoje życie podczas spotkania z Dementrami, aby móc tylko wyrwać się z cienia brata – odezwała się kobieta z przesadnie lokowanymi włosami i trójkątnych okularach na nosie. Rita Skeeter przykład reportera jaki powinien pracować w brukowcu a nie w najbardziej poważanej gazecie brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziei „Daily Prophet". Harry kiedyś nie znosił tej kobiety. Teraz co najwyżej do bawiła. Przeżycie końca świata zmienia sposób postrzegania pewnych spraw.

- Ryzykowałem życie, aby uratować moją matkę – odpowiedział spokojny głosem po czym jakby wspominając całe zdarzenie dodał. - Dementorzy, to paskudne stworzenia. Czy wie pani, pani Skeeter, że Animadzy w swojej zwierzęcej formie są prawie odporni na ich aurę?

Reporterka szeroko otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia i słyszalnie nabrała powietrza. Do końca konferencji nie odzywała się już, rozmyślając czy to możliwe aby młody Potter wiedział o jej nie zarejestrowanej zdolności zamiany w żuka.

- Czy masz dziewczynę? – zadawała pytanie młoda dziennikarka z „Teen Weekly Witch".

- Nie, ale przy tak szybko wzrastającej mojej popularności, pewnie się to niedługo zmieni. W innym wypadku nie będę miał jak się odpędzić od zdeterminowanych do pełnienia tej funkcji fanek – uśmiechnął się do młodej czarodziejki, która samej nie wiedząc czemu zarumieniła się. W końcu przeprowadzała już wywiady z większymi amantami niż do niedawna nieznany nikomu Harry Potter.

- Osoby bliżej związane z tobą twierdzą, że po spotkaniu z Dementorami zmieniłeś się. Jak to skomentujesz? – odezwał się reporter z amerykańskiego „Magic Times".

- Spojrzenie śmierci prosto w twarz, potrafi zmienić człowieka – tajemniczo stwierdził Harry. Kolejne pytania powiązane z szkołą oraz jego zainteresowaniami były dla niego mniej kłopotliwe.

- Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę – Harry usłyszał za sobą głos Daphne. Już jutro czekała go walka z Jimem, dlatego zdecydował się spędzić wieczór relaksacyjnie oglądając przyniesione MV w opuszczonej klasie, którą zazwyczaj zajmował. – Osobiście uważam, że gapienie się na ścianę było bardziej produktywne niż oglądanie tych idiotyzmów.

- Nie trzeba przy tym za dużo myśleć, a to plus, kiedy próbujesz się wyłączyć – odpowiedział na jej krytyczną uwagę, co do jego wyboru. Chociaż musiał jej przyznać, że oglądanie obrad Wizengamotu nie należało do zbyt rozumnych zajęć. Przynajmniej, kiedy nie obradowano nad jakimś prawdziwie istotnym problemem, zamiast zastanawiać się nad przyznaniem komuś kolejnego honorowego tytułu, żeby mógł się nim poszczycić, kiedy będzie zapowiadany podczas kolejnego ministerialnego przyjęcia.

- Denerwujesz się? – Daphne usiadła w krześle obok i uważnie mu się przyglądała.

- Nie – przerwał oglądać MV i spojrzał na nią. – Jeżeli nie przydarzy się jakaś kompletna katastrofa moje zwycięstwo jest pewne.

- Dalej jesteś tak pewny siebie, co? – uśmiechnęła się. – To dobrze. Tylko tacy ludzie mogą wygrywać – nie bojący się przegranej, ale pewni zwycięstwa. A z tą katastrofą, to masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

- Ta katastrofa, to James Sr. Potter, który pomagał Jimiemu. Jeden z najlepszych aurorów w Brytanii oraz mistrz Transfiguracji stawiany na równi w tej dziedzinie z Dyrektorem Dumbledorem i Profesor McGonagall. Kto wie w jaki sposób pomógł mojemu bratu i co pomógł mu przygotować – zastanawiał się Harry.

- A ty już wybrałeś co ze sobą weźmiesz na walkę? Możesz mieć jeden przedmiot magiczny otrzymany oraz dwa wykonane przez siebie, tak?

- Oraz komplet przygotowanych przez siebie mikstur – dodał. – Wszystko jest już gotowe na jutro.

- To dobrze – Daphne na chwilę zamilkła i intensywnie myślała. W końcu wstała i podeszła do Harrego. Pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała delikatnie w usta. – To na szczęście. Nie zawiedź mnie jutro.

Zaskoczony Harry obserwował jak dziewczyna wychodzi z pokoju, po czym dotykając palcami swoich ust uśmiechnął się.

Fight 1: Transfiguration Madness

Finałowe walki odbywały na postawionym w rekordowym czasie stadionie mogącym pomieścić prawie sto tysięcy osób. Dla mugoli budowa takich obiektów trwała długie miesiące, kiedy czarodzieje potrafili uwinąć się w miesiąc. To była prawdziwa magia.

Harry przebywał w swojej szatni ubierając się w przygotowane wcześniej ubranie. Żaden z elementów jego stroju nie był magiczny, chociaż jego matka próbowała przekonać go, aby wykorzystał pozwolenie na trzy zaczarowane przedmioty, zabierając ze sobą wykonaną ze smoczej skóry zbroję, która nie ograniczała ruchliwości a chroniła przed słabszymi zaklęciami. Harry wiedział, że byłby to marnotractwo środków zważywszy, że żaden z najlepszych zawodników nie będzie używał słabych zaklęć, chyba że próbując zmylić przeciwnika.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go sygnał wzywający na stadion. Harry idąc długim korytarzem usłyszał narastającą wrzawę. Sto tysięcy czarodziei i czarodziejek będących na trybunach nie mogło doczekać się widowiska. Kolejne kilkanaście milionów oglądało turniej na swoich MV. Harry zdecydował się o tym nie rozmyślać. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do wejścia, wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł na stadion. Jego brat już tam był przyglądając się dużymi oczami otaczającemu go tłumowi. Młodszy z braci Potter wolał poświęcić swoją uwagę obserwacji pola walki. Był to kamienny podest o wymiarach 50m na 50m, zapewniający dużą przestrzeń do manewrowania. Harry spojrzał w niebo. Pogoda mimo środka listopada dopisywała i świeciło Słońce.

- Panie i panowie! – rozpoczął komentator, który miał za zadanie zabawiać publiczność oraz razem z zaproszonymi ekspertami miał za zadanie objaśniać widzom co bardziej nietypowe rodzaje magii użyte przez zawodników. – Witam was wszystkich na Finałach Wielkiego Turnieju Pojedynków Magicznych dla czarodziei od lat 16 do lat 21. Już za chwilę odbędzie się pierwsza finałowa walka. I to jaka! Przeciwko sobie staną dwaj bracia Potterowie! Obydwaj szeroko znani ze swoich heroicznych osiągnięć, ale dla tych z was, którzy jakimś cudem o nich nie słyszeli przypominam. James Jr. Potter, dla przyjaciół Jimmy, wsławił się udziałem w pokonaniu Bazyliszka gnębiącego jego szkołę – Hogwarts. I miał wtedy zaledwie dwanaście lat! Jego brat zaś, Harry James Potter, zasłynął przed nieco ponad miesiącem, bohaterskim oporem przeciwko hordzie Dementorów! Jak widać obaj mają czym się pochwalić, ale który z nich do tych osiągnięć będzie mógł dodać awans do ćwierćfinałów naszego turnieju? Dowiemy się już niedługo!

Harry stanął na środku podestu obok swojego brata. Sędzia główny rzucił na nich kilka zaklęć sprawdzających czy nie mają ze sobą nie uzgodnionych wcześniej przedmiotów lub też wpadli na pomysł wystawienia za siebie magicznie zakamuflowanego dublera. Kiedy wszystkie testy wypadły pomyślnie sędzia dał im znak do wymiany formalnych ukłonów, po czym odpuścił pole walki i zajął wcześniej przygotowane miejsce, skąd miał najlepszy widok na poczynania walczących czarodziei.

- Postaram się szybko cię wykończyć, żebyś uniknął zbytniej kompromitacji – powiedział na odchodne Jimmy.

- Pomarzyć dobra rzecz – zbył go Harry i udał się do swojego rogu. Nie minęła chwila i padł sygnał do walki.

- Tak proszę państwa, zaczęło się! – głos komentatora wybijał się ponad krzyki widowni. Harry wyłączył się na bodźce zewnętrzne i skoncentrował tylko i wyłącznie na przeciwniku. Ze względu na odległość jaka go dzieliła od Jimmiego nie mógł od razu przystąpić do ataku. Czas jaki zajęło mu zbliżenie się, jego brat wykorzystał do wyciągnięcia ze swojego ubrania pomniejszonej torby, by po przywróceniu jej do naturalnych rozmiarów magicznie ją opróżnić. Na ziemię wysypała się masa kamieni, kawałków drewna i innych śmieci. Harry domyślił się celu tego zagrania. James Sr. ćwicząc syna z pewnością próbował nauczyć go jak walczyć z wykorzystaniem Transfiguracji. Jednak conjuring, czyli tworzenie przedmiotów z powietrza, było znaczne trudniejsze niż transmutacja już istniejących. Przy okazji Harry znając umiejętności swojego brata w Charms dowiedział się jaki przedmiot otrzymany posiadał Jimmy. Torbę bez dna.

W czasie, kiedy Harry w końcu dotarł do swojego przeciwnika, jego brat zdążył już transmutować większość śmieci w pseudo zwierzęta i rozkazał im zaatakować. Na normalnej szkolnej lekcji zamiana głazu w kamiennego psa, uznane byłoby za błąd, jednak podczas walki niepełna transmutacja zwiększała wytrzymałość stworzenia na ciosy. Harry kilkoma Reducto zamienił kilka z nich w pył po czym musiał skoncentrować się na czarach rzucanych w jego stronę przez brata. Chociaż taktyka Jimmiego nie była zła szybko zaczął schodzić do defensywy. Harry w odróżnieniu od wielu czarodziei przyzwyczajony był do walki z więcej niż jednym przeciwnikiem, przez co nie sprawiało mu kłopotu dzielenie uwagi między próbujące go powalić kamienne stwory, a klątwy rzucane przez przeciwnika.

- Mimo błyskotliwej taktyki wybranej przez Jimiego, Harry wydaje się zaczynać kontrolować sytuację. Jaki będzie następny ruch jego brata? – zastanawiał się komentator. To samo pytanie zadawał sobie młodszy z braci Potter. Nie wierzył, że James Jr. nie miał jeszcze jakiego asa w rękawie. Być może sądził, że na Harrego to wystarczy, ale musiał mieć coś przygotowane na późniejszych przeciwników.

Jakby chcąc potwierdzić przypuszczenia, Jimmy korzystając z chwilowego braku uwagi jego brata, koncentrującego się na kamiennych stworzeniach, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął stamtąd glinianą figurkę. Harry nim jeszcze została przywrócona do naturalnych rozmiarów, wiedział co to jest. Golem.

Obserwując mającego ponad dwa metry wysokości i półtora szerokości glinianego potwora, poczuł, że oblewa go zimny pot. Golem. Istota chociaż powolna, to wysoce odporna na magię. Jimmy mógł używać go jako ruchomej tarczy, a jeżeli Harry nie byłby dość uważny mógłby oberwać pięścią większą od jego głowy. Nim jednak mógł podjąć decyzję, co do swojej taktyki, James Jr. wyciągnął zza pasa kilka fiolek z miksturami i rzucił je w stronę przeciwnika. Harry instynktownie je ominął i spojrzał na miejsce gdzie spadły. Zaczęła wydobywać się z nich mgła, która w mgnieniu oka pozbawiła go widoczności. Rozglądając się na boki próbował dostrzec, zbliżającą się poświatę rzucanych zaklęć. Nagle poczuł, że za ramiona chwytają do potężne ręce. Harry znalazł się w uścisku golema. Wtedy też zrozumiał plan swojego brata. Golem nie posiadał oczu aby widzieć, dlatego mgła nie przeszkadzała mu w najmniejszym stopniu w dopadnięciu celu. Niewątpliwie rzucony podczas tworzenia glinianego potwora urok sprawiał, że poruszał się bezszelestnie.

Mgła opadła, a Harry kilka metrów od sobie zobaczył ucieszonego Jimiego.

- Co za nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji! – krzyczał rozentuzjowany komentator. – Harry został pochwycony przez golema! Co teraz zrobi?!

- Mówiłem, że szybko cię pokonam – stwierdził Jimmy podchodząc do uwięzionego brata. – Ale dość gadania. Kończmy to.

Harry zastanawiał się nad planem ucieczki, kiedy spostrzegł jaki czar rzuca w jego stronę Jimmy. I to co zobaczył rozwścieczyło go. Zamiast standardowego w takiej sytuacji Stunnera, jego brat użył zaklęcia, które Harry już kiedyś widział. Sectumsempra. Paskudny czar z pogranicza Mrocznych Arkanów powodujące rozległe i głębokie rany na ciele. Kreacja Severusa Snape z czasów jego młodości. Harry mógł się tylko domyślać, kto pokazał je jego bratu. Wybór nie był zbyt duży i sprowadzał się do jednej osoby. James Sr. Pottera.

Nie mając wiele czasu na reakcję, Harry zdecydował się zagrać drugiego asa z tali przygotowanej na te zawody. Nim klątwa go dosięgła zniknął i sekundę później znalazł się kilka metrów dalej.

- Niesamowite. Harry Potter wydostał się dzięki umiejętności Apparition – zachwycił się komentator. – Zdolności tej nie uczy się czarodziei przed uzyskaniem pełnoletniości, ale widać dla młodszego z braci Potter nie było to problemem. Problemem może być fakt, nie posiadania przez niego odpowiedniej licencji wymaganej przez… Co? Naprawdę? Proszę państwa zaproszony konsultant z Ministerstwa Magii powiedział mi właśnie, że Harry Potter dwa tygodnie temu zdał kurs na tymczasową licencję na czas turnieju. To się nazywa przezorność. Dla wszystkich zainteresowanych jak możliwe było wykonanie tego rodzaju magii w pobliżu Hogwardu, znanego powszechnie z uniemożliwiania teleportacji w jego terenie, już wyjaśniamy. Dzięki specjalnym zaklęciom jakimi został obłożony podest, na którym toczy się walka, Apparition zostało umożliwione, ale tylko w zakresie pola walki.

Harry był wściekły. Naprawdę wściekły. Gdyby jego brat rzucił Stunner walka potrwała by jeszcze kilka minut. Chociaż mógł nie miał w planach kompletnie go zmiażdżyć. Ale zagrywka, którą zastosował spowodowała małą zmianę w tych planach. Jimmy widząc ogień w oczach brata przezornie skrył się za golemem skąd zaczął obrzucać go zaklęciami. Harry nie zwrócił na to nawet uwagi, instynktownie omijając niektóra i blokując pozostałe. Przyglądał się golemowi. Nie było wątpliwości, że to działo jego brata i nie miał on wiele czasu na jego przygotowanie. Oznaczało, to że nie był on tak potężny jak normalny, którego proces tworzenia mógł trwać nawet kilka lat. Z drugie strony z pewnością wykonywał go według wskazówek ojca, co znaczyło, że nie był też słaby. Jak był w rzeczywistości Harry miał zamiar się przekonać. Z furią w oczach zaczął posyłać w kierunku golema potężne zaklęcia niszczące. Lepiej żeby wyładował swoją złość na martwym glinianym potworze niż bracie.

Jimmy z przerażeniem obserwował lecące w jego kierunku czary i całkiem schował się za golemem. Widzowie jak zaczarowani obserwowali kolejne czary lecące w stronę monstrum i powoli zamieniające go w pył. Najpierw został pozbawiony jednej ręki, potem drugiej. Następna była niekształtna głowa. Na końcu Harry zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły i posłał potężne Reducto, po którym po golemie pozostały same nogi. Przestraszony Jimmy już dawno uciekł jak najdalej od swojej wcześniejszej barykady. Pył powstały po zniszczeniu glinianej konstrukcji, całkowicie przysłonił jego przeciwnika, dlatego starszy z braci Potter nawet nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy zobaczył wyłaniający się stamtąd Stunner, który trafił go prosto w klatkę piersiową i posłał kilka metrów do tyłu. Stracił przytomność.

- Tak proszę państwa! Mamy zwycięzcę! Zostaje nim Harry Potter!!! – krzyczał komentator. Tłumy wiwatowały. Tylko kilka osób nie podzielało powszechnego entuzjazmu. Jedną z nich był James Sr. W jego mniemaniu, to Jimmy powinien wygrać. Zwycięstwa Harrego psuło mu jego plany, na wykorzystanie popularności syna, aby zwiększyć swoje poparcie w zbliżających się wyborach na Ministra Magii. Chociaż Harry również był jego dzieckiem, to otwarta wrogość jaką do niego żywił, mogła mu tylko zaszkodzi, gdyby aktywnie spróbował podłączyć do jego sukcesu. Pozostało liczyć nie pasywne skojarzenia związane z tym samym nazwiskiem i więzami krwi.

- Widziałeś co tak rozwścieczyło Harrego – siedzący na trybunach Remus zapytał Syriusza.

- Tak – twarz dziedzica rodziny Black wyraźnie spochmurniała. – Chyba czeka nas poważna rozmowa z Pronghornem. Na temat tego co można a czego nie uczyć nowej generacji Maruderów.

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, Harry wchodząc do praktycznie już zamieszkiwanej przez niego opuszczonej klasy, został przywitany przez rodzinę i przyjaciół, którzy zgotowali małą uroczystość z okazji przejścia do ćwierć finałów. Wszyscy taktownie omijali personalia przeciwnika, z którym wygrał.

- Muszę przyznać, że byłem pod wrażeniem, kiedy zniszczyłeś tego golema – powiedział jego ojciec chrzestny. – Nawet mając na względzie jaki średnio udane wykonania, potrzeba było do tego ogromnych pokładów energii. A po walce nie widać było żebyś się specjalnie zmęczył.

- Co mogę powiedzieć? – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Ja po prostu mam talent do demolki.

- Który dzięki Bogu nie objawia się nigdzie indziej poza turniejowym podestem – dodawał jego matka.

- Masz już plan jak sobie poradzić z kolejnym przeciwnikiem – Hermiona nawiązywała do drugiego finalisty, który stoczył dzisiaj walkę i awansował dalej.

- Mam pewien pomysł, ale zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie – tajemniczo się uśmiechnął.

Dalsze pojedynki 1/8 finału toczyły się przez kolejnych kilka dni. Harry obecny był tylko na kilku, nie chcąc marnować całego czasu na oglądanie kolejnych walk. Widział zwycięstwo Draco, któremu udało się dostać do finałów, dzięki wzajemnemu wyeliminowaniu się jego największych rywali w fazie grupowej. Walka nie była zbyt pasjonująca, ale miała kilka ciekawych elementów. Erica Grey, uczennica Salem i przeciwnik Draco, specjalizowała się w Eliksirach i podczas walki miała do dyspozycji całkiem pokaźny ich repertuar. Od zwiększających możliwości fizyczne, po czyniące niewidzialnym czy też pozwalające na chwilowe latanie. Draco sam nie będący zielony w tej materii miał przygotowane na to odpowiedzi i ostatecznie pokonał pannę Grey.

Drugą walką na jaką przeszedł Harry była między Fleur a Ronem. Tak jak się spodziewał, młody Weasley nie wykształcił przez ostanie dwa lata odporności na urok Veela i przy powszechnym rozbawieniu na życzenie Francuzki pokornie opuścił podest przegrywając tym walkę. Nie trwało to nawet minuty.

Trzecim i najbardziej pasjonującym pojedynkiem, na którym obecny był młodszy z braci Potter, był szumnie zapowiadany rewanż za Turniej Trójmagiczny. Krum kontra Diggory. Obaj czarodzieje byli doskonale wyszkoleni w magicznych pojedynkach i ich walkę oglądało się z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Żaden nie zdecydował się na jakąś wymyślną taktykę całkowicie polegając na swoich umiejętnościach posługiwania się różdżką. Victor koncentrował się bardziej na sile swoich czarów, kiedy Cedric skupiał się na szybkości i finezji w ich rzucaniu. Ostatecznie swoją wyższość ponownie udowodnił zwycięzca Turnieju Trójmagicznego skuteczną kombinacją klątw przełamując bariery przeciwnika i posyłając go poza podest.

Nim Harry się obejrzał rozpoczęły się ćwierć finały.

Fight 2: Mind Games

Przyszło mu się zmierzyć z Xavierem Ryderem, lat 18, studentem MIM. Specjalistą od magii umysłowej. Harrego doszły słuchy o budzącym wiele wątpliwości sposobie wygrania pierwszej finałowej walki Amerykanina. Jego przeciwniczką była Hinduska Amrita Chandra, absolwentka Delhi Conservatory i z informacji zdobytych przez Rose, kuzynka sióstr Patil. Jednak co Harrego najbardziej zainteresowało w jej osobie, to informacje jakie zdobyła o niej Daphne. Według jej źródeł Amrita przez kilka lat była szkolona przez swojego dziadka w tajemnicach Fakirów. Czy było to prawdą, niewiadomo, nie było jednak żadnych wątpliwości, że młoda Hinduska wykazywała nadzwyczajną odporność na ból i nie bała się przyjąć na siebie kilku klątw, aby móc pokonać przeciwnika.

Walka, której nie przyszło Harremu oglądać, według późniejszych komentarzy, była wyrównana ze wskazaniem na Amritę. Do czasu. Wykorzystując jej skłonność do nie blokowania co słabszych czarów, Xavier wyczuwając okazję, zaatakował ją bezpośrednim zaklęciem Legilimencji. Hinduska rozpoznając urok nie zdecydowała się go ominąć, próbując wykorzystać fakt, że Amerykanin chcąc zachować skuteczność ataku musi stać nieruchomo. To był jej błąd. Ryder nie na darmo nazywany był na swojej uczelni Profesorem X, nawiązując do komiksowego bohatera o tym samym mianie. Był prawdziwym mistrzem magii psychicznej. W sekundę rozprawił się z barierami chroniącymi umysł Amrity i ją unieruchomił. Co działo się potem w głowie Hinduski można się było tylko domyślać, ale efektem było całkowite załamanie dziewczyny, która upadła na ziemię i leżąc w pozycji embrionalnej zaczęła płakać. Sędzia uznając ją nie zdolną do dalszej walki uznał zwycięstwo Amerykanina.

Harry sam nie raz będący ofiarą ataku umysłowego, miał całkiem niezłe pojęcie co naprawdę się stało. Xavier zamiast zadowolić się uzyskaną kontrolą nad ciałem przeciwniczki i skończeniem walki szybkim Stunnerem, postanowił zagłębić się w jej najbardziej skryte myśli. Już samo to było godne potępienia, ale amerykańskiemu było mało. Wyszukał najbardziej bolesne wspomnienia z życia Armity i wywołał je wszystkie na raz, co było zbyt dużym obciążeniem dla biednej dziewczyny. Stąd nagłe załamanie. Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby coś takiego uszło komukolwiek na sucho.

Skoncentrowany na stojącym przed nim zadaniu wyłączył się całkowicie na otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Stadion i ludzie na nim przestali istnieć. Pozostał tylko on i jego przeciwnik. Ostatnim kontaktem z resztą rzeczywistości był sygnał do rozpoczęcia walki. Harry od razu przystąpił do ataku. Wiedział, że mógł zmiażdżyć Rydera jak robaka, którego umiejętności było dobre, ale nie na poziomie kogoś kto pokonał Mrocznego Lorda, nawet, jeżeli ten był wtedy osłabiony. Jednak jego plan był nieco inny. Chciał, aby Amerykanin poczuł się w ich walce pewnie, aby sądził, że walka jest wyrównana, aby zdecydował się na ten sam atak, którym pokonał Armitę. Harry czuł pasywną formę Legilimencji, której Xavier używał, aby poznać ruchy przeciwnika nim ten je wykona. Nie przeszkadzał mu w tym i opuścił swoje bariery umysłowe, aby Amerykanin sądził, że ma do czynienia z czarodziejem słabo zapoznanym z Oklumencji.

W końcu Ryder zdecydował się spełnić życzenie Harrego, który w pewnym momencie celowo pozostawił się odsłoniętym na atak. Usłyszał tylko wykrzykiwane zaklęcie i od razu znalazł się we własnym umyśle, który na czas ataku przyjął postać domu. Czuł jak Xavier zagłębia się coraz dalej w jego myśli, otwierając drzwi do kolejnych pokojów i odkrywając coraz to nowe wspomnienia. Harry już wcześniej ułożył je tak, aby jego przeciwnik mógł zobaczyć tylko te związane z jego życiem w tym czasie. Zawiedzony, że nie znajduje nic ciekawego Amerykanin podążał coraz głębiej nie zauważając zatrzaskujących się za nim drzwi. W końcu dotarł do schodów prowadzących na następne piętro. Nim jednak po nich wszedł, jego uwagę przykuły małe drzwiczki prowadzące do komórki znajdującej się pod schodami. Z zaciekawieniem zbliżył się do nich i otworzył. Za nimi zobaczył tylko ciemność. Nie zdążył w żaden sposób zareagować, kiedy poczuł popchnięcie i wpadł do środka. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem.

Przerażony Amerykanin zaczął panicznie szukać wyjścia, ale żadnego nie znalazł. Zauważył za to niedaleko siebie poświatę. Gdy się do niej zbliżył zobaczył w nikłym świetle małego, wychudzonego chłopca, mającego nie więcej niż sześć lat. Jednak kiedy spojrzał mu w oczy o kolorze szmaragdu, odniósł wrażenie, że przed nim stoi najstarsza osoba na jaką spotkał. A na pewno najbardziej doświadczona.

- Mam brzydki zwyczaj naruszania cudzej prywatności – zaczął mówić chłopiec. Jego głos brzmiał jednak jakby należał do nastolatka, a nie dziecka. – Osobiste wspomnienia, to nie coś co możesz sobie dla własnej zabawy pooglądać. A już na pewno nie wykorzystać, aby kogoś złamać.

- Nie moja wina, że inni nie potrafią ochronić swoich myśli – Ryder uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Jeżeli zależy im na prywatności, niech się nauczą jej bronić.

- Być może masz trochę racji – powiedział chłopiec. – Jeżeli istnieje sposób, aby ktoś mu zajrzeć ci do głowy powinieneś wiedzieć jak do tego nie dopuścić.

- Dokładnie – pokiwał głową cały czas myśląc jak wydostać się z pułapki.

- Jednak nie usprawiedliwia to twoich czynów – stwierdziło dziecko. – To że możesz coś zrobić, nie oznacza iż powinieneś. Chciałeś poznać moje najmroczniejsze wspomnienia. A ponieważ czuję się dzisiaj wyjątkowo hojnie zdecydowałem się przygotować dla ciebie specjalny zestaw tych, które mogą wydać ci się najbardziej interesujące.

Xavier nie zdążył nic opowiedzieć, kiedy poczuł że zaczyna spadać. Następne kilka minut wydało mu się wiecznością. Nie pamiętał potem co dokładnie zobaczył, ale pamiętał jak się czuł. Jak zapomniane przez wszystkich dziecko, które zamiast miłości otrzymuje kolejne razy. Jak młodzieniec, na którego barkach spoczywa los całego świata, kiedy chce on być tylko normalnym nastolatkiem. Jak syn, który widzi śmierć swojego przybranego ojca. Jak przyjaciel, który musi patrzeć jak giną kolejne bliskie mu osoby. W końcu jak czarodziej, który musi stawić czoła absolutnej ciemności. Ciemności z okrutnymi czerwonymi oczami i zaklęciem śmierci na ustach. A wszystkiemu towarzyszył ból. Ból kolejnych łamanych kości, ból kolejnych upadków, ból kolejnych zaklęć Crucio.

Dla oglądających walkę widzów wyglądało jakby obydwaj przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie i patrzyli sobie uważnie w oczy. Nagle Amerykanin padł na kolana i zaczął płakać.

- Przestań!! Nie chcę już więcej!! – krzyczał. – Za dużo bólu!! ZA DUŻO!!

Harry w końcu wypuścił go ze swojego umysłu. Spojrzał z góry na swojego przeciwnika. Wbrew temu co wcześniej sądził, Xavier Ryder nie był żadnym mistrzem umysłu. A przynajmniej nie na tym poziomie, na którym byli inni z jakimi miał wcześniej do czynienia – Snape, Dumbledore oraz najgorszy z nich wszystkich Voldemort. To on zmusił go do szybkiej nauki obrony własnych myśli, gdyż inaczej z powodu łączącej ich więzi, mógłby go w najgorszym z przypadków nawet opętać. Oczywiście Mroczny Lord nie omieszkał tego spróbować kilka razy. Harry miał nadzieję, że dzisiejszy pokaz skutecznie odstraszy pozostałych potencjalnych osób, które chciałby zajrzeć mu do głowy. W szczególności tego starego manipulatora Dumbledora.

- Niech to będzie dla ciebie nauczką – podszedł do leżącego przeciwnika. – Pozostawiłem w twojej podświadomości sugestię, dzięki której za kilka godzin wszystko to będzie dla ciebie jak sen. A może raczej koszmar. Nie ważne. Ważne jest to, że choć niedokładnie, będziesz pamiętał, co się przed chwilą stało. A jeżeli dowiem się, że niczego cię to nie nauczyło, następnym razem nie potraktuje cię tak łagodnie.

- Jak… - zaczął szeptać Ryder. – Jak ty z tym żyjesz?

- Sam się czasem zastanawiam – odpowiedział Harry po chwili zastanowienia. Dał znak do sędziego, aby się zbliżył. Starszy mężczyzna równie zszokowany jak reszta widowni podszedł do zawodników.

- Tak? – uważnie przyglądał się Harremu.

- Mój przeciwnik nie jest chyba zdolny do dalszej walki – wskazał na Xaviera, który dalej popłakiwał.

- Chyba masz rację – stwierdził sędzia, kiedy przyjrzał się z bliska w jakim stanie znajduje się Amerykanin. Był on dokładnie taki sam w jakim zostawił podczas wcześniejszej walki hinduską dziewczynę. Widać Karma się na nim zemściła. – Zwycięzcą zostaje Harry Potter!

Lily Evans-Potter nie mogła otrząsnąć się z tego czego była świadkiem tego południa. Jej syn dosłownie zmiażdżył w pojedynku umysłów, jednego młodych mistrzów tej dziedziny magii. Jednak nie, to tak zszokowało Lily. Raczej, to co krzyczał Ryder, kiedy Harry z nim kończył. „Za dużo bólu!". Aby móc zmusić swojego przeciwnika do odczuwania tak wielkiego bólu, kiedy to Amerykanin był stroną atakującą, jej syn sam musiał wystawić się na jego działanie. Musiał sam go przeżyć, aby Ryder mógł go poczuć w jego myślach. I Harry po tym wszystkim stał niewzruszony, kiedy podobno bardziej doświadczony czarodziej padł na ziemię i zaczął płakać.

Co jeszcze bardziej przeraziło Lily, to myśl skąd u Harrego znalazły się takie pokłady bólu, którymi mógł potraktować przeciwnika. Spotkanie z Dementorami z pewnością nie należało do przyjemnych, ale nie było możliwym, aby ono samo wygenerowało tyle cierpienia. Jednak jak daleko sięgała pamięcią nie mogła sobie przypomnieć sytuacji, w której jej syn mógłby nabrać takich doświadczeń. Czyżby o czymś nie wiedziała? Może znęcali się nad nim jego koledzy z Domu Slytherin? Ale czy jako matka nie zauważyłaby, że jej syn chodzi poobijany, bo nie mogła liczyć, że z jego charakterem zgłosiłby to komukolwiek? A może, chociaż sama myśl o tym ją odrzucała, może był w to zamieszany James? Niemożliwe. Z wszystkimi problemami między nią a jej mężem oraz jego chronicznym brakiem zainteresowania w stosunku do młodszego syna, nie wyobrażała sobie, aby mógł fizycznie skrzywdzić własne dziecko. Więc jaką tajemnicę skrywał Harry?

Harry swoim zwyczajem odpoczywał w opuszczonej klasie i oglądał MV. Tym razem zamiast obrad Wizengamotu postanowił obejrzeć relację z pozostałych walk ćwierć finałowych. Pierwszą z nich był pojedynek między Fleur i koreańskim czarodziejem Yong. Francuzka radziła sobie całkiem dobrze, ale różnica w poziomach była zbyt dużo i nie minęło wiele czasu nim musiała uznać wyższość Azjaty. Podobna sytuacja miała się w przypadku Cedrica mającego za przeciwnika innego koreańskiego czarodzieja imieniem Iseul Ji. Mimo najlepszych chęci absolwent Hogwardu nie miał zdołał nawet realnie zagrozić swojemu przeciwnikowi.

Jednak pojedynkiem, który przykuł najwięcej uwagi Harrego była walka Draco z afrykańskim czarodziejem i księciem jednego z tamtejszych królestw – Munashe Farai. Trzeba było przyznać, że dziedzic Malfoy'ów pokazał w tej walce, iż pieniądze jakie wydał jego ojciec na instruktorów nie poszły w błoto. Radził sobie całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę z jak doświadczony przeciwnikiem przyszło mu się mierzyć. Niestety dla Harrego cała walka nie trwała nawet pięciu minut, a sam Munashe nie pokazał w niej nawet połowy swoich umiejętności. Dużo lepsze pojęcie o zdolnościach Afrykańczyka dawała jego potyczka w 1/8 finałów z chińczykiem Tai Fu, specjalizującym się alchemii stosowanej. Jednak i tu Munashe nie musiał się specjalnie wysilać, aby wygrać. Harry z obejrzanych zapisów zeszłorocznych turniejów wiedział mniej więcej czego spodziewać się po swoim przeciwniku, ale chciał zweryfikować te informacje i móc ocenić w jakiej jest formie. Widać w pełni dowie się dopiero podczas ich walki.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Kiedy się obejrzał zobaczył stojącą w nich swoją matkę. Wyglądała na zmartwioną i zamyśloną.

- Harry – zaczęła. – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

- O czym? – lekko się zaniepokoił.

- O twojej dzisiejszej walce.

„A więc stało się – pomyślał Harry. – W końcu trzeba będzie udzielić pewnych wyjaśnień." Od dłuższego czasu zbierał się w sobie, aby powiedzieć swojej mamie, choćby po części historię swojego Innego Życia. Cała prawda nie mogła być nigdy ujawniona. Teraz najwyraźniej przyszła na to pora.

- Zastanawiałam się nad tym bardzo długo, ale nie doszłam do żadnych lepszych wniosków niż po prostu zapytać ciebie samego – uważnie mu się przyglądała. – Czy ktoś się nad tobą znęcał, kiedy byłeś mały?

- No cóż – zaczął z ociąganiem się. – To wszystko zależy od tego jak na to spojrzeć.

- Co?! – wykrzyknęła Lily. W jej oczach pojawiła się żądza mordu. – Jak spojrzeć?! Harry, jeżeli ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę, powiedz mi natychmiast!

- Spokojnie mamo – wstał z fotela i zbliżył się do swojej matki. – To trochę bardziej skomplikowane i sądzę, że powinnaś usiąść, kiedy zacznę tłumaczenie.

Wskazał na jeden z foteli, które niedawno przyniósł do klasy, aby móc wygodnie siedzieć oglądając MV. Lily z oporami posłuchała jego rady i usiadła. Znaczącym spojrzeniem dała znak, aby zaczął. Nim jednak to ruchem różdżki zamknął magicznie drzwi i rzucił kilkanaście zaklęć zapobiegających podsłuchowi. Jego matka obserwowała to ze dziwieniem, ale wstrzymała się od komentarza.

- No to – zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – Od czego by tu zacząć.

- Może od początku? – zaproponowała zniecierpliwiona Lily.

- Tak – zgodził się Harry. – Tylko od którego? Niech będzie od teraźniejszego. Pamiętasz nasz mały incydent z Dementorami kilka tygodni temu. Rose zapewne mówiła ci, że zanim poleciałem ci na ratunek, dostałem potężnego ataku migreny.

- Mówiła coś o tym – przypomniała sobie. – Sądziłam, że był to wpływ Dementorów.

- Nie do końca. A niech tam – Harry zebrał się w sobie. Zastanawiał się jak najlepiej powiedzieć, to co chciał przekazać. A nie był to proste. Chociaż zabrzmiałoby to najlepiej nie mógł powiedzieć, że pochodzi z alternatywnej rzeczywistości, bo technicznie była to nie prawda. Był dalej w tej samej rzeczywistości tylko z kilkoma zmianami. – Wiesz mamo, rodzice zawsze wierzą, że ich dzieci zmienią świat. W moim przypadku to stwierdzenie jest bliższe prawdy niż można sądzić.

- Wytłumacz – patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.

- Mogło się tak zdarzyć, że cofnąłem się w czasie z zmieniłem kilka rzeczy – próbował załagodzić wydźwięk swojego stwierdzenia.

- Cofnąć w czasie? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem Lily. Przypomniała sobie swoją ostatnią rozmowę ze swoją koleżanką Septimą Vector, w której ta wspominała o błyskotliwej pracy na temat możliwości podróży w czasie jaką napisał jej syn. – Harry, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, co zrobiłeś. I jakie konsekwencje może mieć twój czyn. Mogłeś doprowadzić do końca świata! Mogłeś zniszczyć wszelkie istnienie!

- Wiem – Harry pozwolił, aby przez chwilę dała ponieść się emocją, ale zaraz doprowadził ją do porządku tym jednym słowem. Lily przez chwilę zdawało się, że osoba przed nią stojąca to nie jej syn, ale ktoś zupełnie jej obcy. – Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę lepiej niż ty sama. Wierz mi. Ale nie miałem innego wyjścia. Zresztą, kiedy się cofałem nie było już wiele do zniszczenia. Przynajmniej na Ziemi.

- Harry – powiedziała cicho słysząc niewyobrażalne cierpienie w głosie syna.

- Pozwól mi skończyć – przerwał jej Harry. – Nie mogę powiedzieć ci dokładnie co się stało. A może raczej nie chcę, bo teraz to i tak nie jest ważne. Tamte zdarzenia nigdy nie doszły do skutku i zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby tak pozostało. Jednak całe to cierpienie, ten ból, którym tak brutalnie potraktowałem Rydera, pochodzą właśnie z tamtego życia.

Lily nie widziała co powiedzieć. Zagadka zamiany w zachowaniu jej syna stała się jasna. Był on Harrym pamiętającym inny czas. W którym wnioskując z jego słów, wszyscy zginęli. A on łamiąc wszelkie znane prawa fizyczne i magiczne, cofnął się w czasie i uratował świat. Otrząsając się z szoku podeszła do niego i mocno przytuliła.

- Nie będę o nic więcej pytała – wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Ale pamiętaj, że jeżeli będziesz chciał o tym porozmawiać, zawsze będę na ciebie czekać.

- Dziękuję, mamo – odwzajemnił uścisk. – Nawet nie wiesz jaki kamień z serca mi spadł, że nie muszę cię więcej okłamywać.

- Tak więc twoje wcześniejsze zachowanie – zaczęła mówić, kiedy po kilku minutach znowu rozsiedli się w fotelach.

- Było spowodowane tym, że moje ciało czekało na moją duszę. Przynajmniej w dużym uproszczeniu. Całego procesu sam nie do końca rozumiem – powiedział szczerze.

- To dużo wyjaśnia – stwierdziła. – I dysponujesz wszystkimi wspomnieniami, tak?

- Z tego i tamtego życia – potwierdził.

- Jakieś interesujące informacje z tamtego czasu, których nie znałeś w tym? – spytała z zaciekawieniem.

- Mogło się zdarzyć, że przeczytałem twoje pamiętniki. Nie wiedziałem, że w młodości podobały ci się dziewczyny – zażartował z jej młodzieńczej fascynacji jedną ze starszych koleżanek.

- To były poufne informacje – lekko zaczerwieniła się zastanawiając co jeszcze mógł wyczytać jej syn. Do tej pory skończyła kilkanaście pamiętników, pytanie które z nich widział Harry. – Mam nadzieję, że cokolwiek jeszcze tam wyczytałeś zachowasz dla siebie. Sądzę, że sama nie chce tego wiedzieć.

- Nie martw się mamo – uspokoił ją Harry. – Starałem się omijać wpisy osobiste. Bardziej interesowały mnie te z okresu wojny z Voldemortem. Bardzo mi się wtedy przydały.

- Czy to, co się stało było z nim związane? – nie powstrzymała się przed zadaniem pytania.

- Tak – zdecydował się na szczerość. – On dalej tam jest. Czai się w ciemnościach i oczekuje na swoją szansę, aby powrócić. A kiedy do tego dojdzie musimy być gotowi.

Harry potwierdził najgorsze obawy Lily. Tak jak podejrzewał Dumbledore Mroczny Lord dalej żył i zbierał swoje siły. Pytaniem przestało być „czy", a zaczęło być „kiedy" zaatakuje.

- Ale nie martw się mamo – uspokoił ją jej syn. – Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu na przygotowania.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Powiedzmy, że znam Voldemorta lepiej niż on sam – powiedział tajemniczo. – I wiem, że nie jest jeszcze gotów, aby ponownie stawić nam czoła. Ale dość tych smutnych tematów. Jeszcze nadejdzie pora, że będziemy musieli się martwić Mrocznym Lordem. Na razie moim największym zmartwieniem jest zbliżający się półfinał.

- No tak, półfinał – Lily nie mogła się nadziwić z jaką płynnością jej syn przeszedł od tematu zahaczającego o dosłowny koniec świata, na jakże teraz wydający się kompletnie nieistotny turniej. – Masz już pomysł jak pokonasz twojego przeciwnika.

- Zdaje mi się, że mam – potwierdził Harry. – I to chyba całkiem niezły.

Munashe Farai przebywał w swojej kwaterze medytując. Jutro czekała go kolejna walka. Kiedy rozpoczynały się faza pucharowa z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego dwaj najwięksi rywale – Hye Yong oraz Iseul Ji nie staną mu na drodze do finału, sami musząc się ze sobą zmierzyć w półfinale. Jeszcze kilka dni temu byłby pewny zwycięstwa w zbliżającym się pojedynku. Ale teraz już tak nie było. Wszystko zmieniło się po walce tego chłopca, Harrego Pottera z tą zakałą wśród wszystkich mistrzów magii umysłowej – Xavierem Rayderem.

- Paniczu Farai – usłyszał niski głos swojego opiekuna. – Najwyższa pora abyś się posilił.

- Dziękuję Paki – przyjął od niego tacę z jedzenie i postawił przed sobą zaczynając jeść. Themba Paki był jego opiekunem odkąd pamiętał. To on również był jego pierwszym nauczycielem magii oraz sztuki pojedynków.

- Co sądzisz o swoim jutrzejszym przeciwniku – Paki zapytał z zaciekaniem. – Kolejne łatwe zwycięstwo?

- Nie jestem pewien – na chwilę przerwał jedzenie. – Chłopak do tej pory nie pokazał nic nadzwyczajnego. Zniszczył co prawda golema, ale widząc jego wykonanie nie wątpię, że i ja byłby w stanie to zrobić, być może nawet szybciej. A co do tej afery z Rayderem. Jak to mawiając Europejczycy – trafiła kosa na kamień. Jednak, kiedy widzę tego chłopca, zdaje mi się, że coś skrywa. Że jest w nim więcej niż pozwala po sobie poznać.

- Odnoszę podobne wrażenie, paniczu – przyznał mu racje Paki. – Pytanie tylko czy nie jest to tylko ułuda. Iluzja, którą Harry Potter chce wprowadzić w zakłopotanie swoich przeciwników.

- Jeżeli tak, to na mnie to nie działa – zamyślił się Farai. – A jutro przekonamy się z czego tak naprawdę jest ulepiony Harry Potter.

Fight 3: Beast In Me

- Panie i panowie! – komentator przekrzykiwał krzyczącą widownię. – Witam w kolejnym dniu trwania turnieju! Już dzisiaj przyjdzie się nam przekonać kto zostanie pierwszym finalista. A do walki o ten zaszczyt przestępuje nie byle kto. Oto już za chwilę na podeście pojawi się książę Takandy, trzeci w kolejce do tronu, absolwent African University of Magic, Mistrz Afryki w Pojedynkach Magicznych do lat 21 – Munashe Farai! Naprzeciw niego stanie Pogromca Dementorów, uczeń Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry i nieoczekiwany czarny koń tych zawodów – Harry Potter!

Obydwaj przeciwnicy równocześnie pojawili się na stadionie. Fani, których również Harry miał już dość sporą liczbę, skandowali ich imiona. Młody czarodziej przyjrzał się swojemu przeciwnikowi. Był to dobrze zbudowany, mierzący prawie dwa metry wysokości murzyn z ogoloną na łyso głową. Ubrany był bardzo nietypowo jak na standardy europejsko-amerykańskie. Zamiast zwyczajowych szat czarodzieja, miał na sobie szerokie spodnie i rozpiętą skórzaną kamizelkę. Na jego klatce piersiowej widać było wymalowane tatuaże, znaczenia których Harry mógł się tylko domyślać.

Z informacji jakie zapewniła mu Hermiona wynikało, że Munashe niedługo skończy 22 lata i ten turniej był ostatnim juniorskim w jakim przyjdzie mu brać udział. Nie wyglądało żeby z tego powodu był przesadnie zmartwiony. Raczej nie mógł się doczekać swojego debiutu w turniejach seniorskich. Podział na turnieje juniorskie i seniorskie był pozostałością po czasie, kiedy faktycznie młodzi czarodzieje nie mieli szans ze starszymi od siebie przeciwnikami. Dzisiejsza generacja nie miała takich problemów i coraz więcej osób skłonnych było do dopuszczenia przynajmniej zwycięzców ważniejszych turniejów juniorskich do ich seniorskich odpowiedników. Wszystko to pozostawało na razie w sferze planów.

Sędzia dał znak do formalnego ukłony i zawodnicy uwali się do swoich rogów. Harry wiedział czego spodziewać się po tej walce, ale i tak czuł rosnące w nim zdenerwowanie. Za chwilę po raz pierwszy w życiu przyjdzie zmierzyć mu się z legendarną wręcz magią totemiczną. Była to dziedzina magii znana i uprawiana tylko w Takandzie, afrykańskim królestwie, którego nie uświadczysz na mugolskich mapach. Zamieszkane w całości przez czarodziei trzymało się na uboczu i nie mieszało w sprawy sąsiednich krajów. Zresztą nawet gdyby chcieli, Międzynarodowy Kodeks Postępowania z Mugolami, zakazywał im rzucających się w oczy interwencji.

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o magię totemiczną, to Harry uważał ją za fascynującą i ciągle liczył, że uda mu się znaleźć kogoś kto zechciałby ujawnić jej sekrety. Polegała ona na przywoływaniu do siebie totemów zwierząt, zarówno normalnych, jak i magicznych oraz przejmowaniu ich zdolności. Prowadząc badania na ten temat, Harry odkrył bezpośrednie powiązanie z magią Animagów. Jak się okazało, twórca tej techniki przez wiele lat mieszkał w Afryce i przyjaźnił się z tamtejszymi szamanami, jak zwano czarodziei specjalizujących się w magii totemicznej. Po powrocie do Europy opracował swoją własną metodę do zjednania z duchem zwierzęcia, polegającą na znalezieniu we wnętrzu samego siebie bestii będącej najbliższej nam duchem. Miało to swoje plusy i minusy. Do plusów można było zaliczyć łatwiejsze opanowanie bestii, która była nam bliska charakterem oraz późniejszą szybką i bezproblemową transformację. Minusem było ograniczenie się do tylko jednej formy, kiedy szaman mógł stać się każdym zwierzęciem jakiego totem był w stanie siłą swojej woli zmusić do posłuszeństwa.

Padł sygnał do rozpoczęcia walki. Harry ruszył do boju. Planował zaatakować nim Farai nawet pomyśli, aby przywołać pierwszy totem. Nie zdążył. W kilka sekund ruchy Afrykańczyka stały się szybsze i bardziej zwinne. Szybkimi podskokami ominął kilka lecących w jego stronę klątw i wyprowadził własne. Harry domyślił się, że aktualnie Farai posługuje się totemem małpy. Pomijając kłopot jaki będzie miał z tego powodu, to w zasadzie czuł się zaszczycony. We wcześniejszych walkach książę nie zdecydował się na użycie swoich wyjątkowych zdolności, a teraz zrobił to już na samym początku.

Pojedynek trwał i nie wyglądało, aby któraś ze stron miała przewagę, ale był to dopiero początek. Harry wiedział, że obydwaj dopiero oceniają swoje możliwości, sprawdzając na co ich stać i jak wiele będzie najprawdopodobniej kosztować wygrana tej walki. Blokując kolejne lecące w jego stronę zaklęcie podziwiał zwinność z jaką poruszał się Farai, zastanawiając się jak wiele sił pochłania kontrola na totemem i czy istnieje jakaś szansa na pokonanie przeciwnika poprzez zamęczenie go, tak jak pokonał Ujaraka w fazie grupowej. Nie sądził jednak, aby przy tak doświadczonym zawodniku, taka taktyka zdała egzamin. I wtedy stało się coś czego nie przewidział żaden z nich.

Rzucone przez obydwu przeciwników w tym samym czasie Expelliarmusy, czary rozbrajające, zderzyły się ze sobą w połowie drugi i ze zdwojoną siłą oraz prędkością powrócił do czarodziejów, którzy nie zdołali w żaden sposób zareagować na lecące w ich stronę z nienaturalną szybkością zaklęcia. Obydwa trafiły swoje cele wyrywając im z rąk różdżki i odrzucając na kilka metrów do tyłu.

Harry w sekundę był ponownie na nogach. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Kiedy jej nie zobaczył, spróbował wyczuć gdzie się znajduje. I bardzo się zdziwił. Okazało się bowiem, że jego różdżka najwyraźniej znajduje się poza stadionem. Siłą podwójnego Expelliarmusa najwyraźniej zdołała wyrzucić ją aż na tak sporą odległość. Mina na twarzy Faraja mówiła Harremu, że najwyraźniej i jego spotkało to samo.

Obydwaj przeciwnicy spojrzeli na siebie. W regulaminie turnieju istniał o dziwo podpunkt, mówiący o podobnej sytuacji, przy czym tamta zakładała równoczesne zniszczenie obu różdżek w walce. W takim wypadku, decyzją obu zawodników, pojedynek mógł zostać przerwany do czasu aż obaj zdobędą nowe. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że aktualna sytuacja była jak najbardziej na rękę Farajowi, który nawet nie korzystając z totemów górował nad nim fizycznie. O dziwo gestem wskazał, aby walka została przerwana i oczekiwał na podobny gest z jego strony. Harry nie kazał na siebie długo czekać.

- Obydwaj zostaliście pozbawieni różdżek – zaczął sędzia, kiedy się do nich zbliżył. – Czy chcecie przerwać walkę i je odzyskać? Decyzja o przerwie musi być potwierdzona przez obydwie strony.

- Jak będzie chłopcze? – Afrykanin spojrzał znaczącą na swojego przeciwnika. – Masz sobie dość odwagi, aby ze mną walczyć bez pomocy różdżki? Zresztą z powodu widocznych różnic w możliwościach fizycznych, nie chcę żebyś od razu był na przegranej pozycji. Chcesz przerwać pojedynek?

- Gdyby to była normalna walka – zaczął Harry. – Nie byłoby ważne czy jestem od ciebie słabszy fizycznie czy nie. Jeżeli nie potrafiłby sobie z tobą poradzić bez różdżki powinienem bardziej uważać żeby jej nie stracić. Poza tym mam jeszcze kilka asów w rękawie, więc jestem za tym żeby walczyć.

- Chłopak zadecydował – Farai zwrócił się do sędziego. – Walczymy dalej.

- Skoro taka jest wasza decyzja – arbiter spojrzał na Harrego jak na szaleńca. – Niech Merlin ma cię w swojej opiece.

- Proszę państwa! Niesamowite! Decydują się dalej walczyć i decyzję tę podjął nie kto inny tylko Harry Potter, który w tym memencie jest oczywiście w gorszej sytuacji – komentator mówił z głosem pełnym podziwu. – Ten chłopak albo jest niesamowicie odważny albo oszalał! Co za emocje!

Przeciwnicy bez słowa udali się do swoich narożników. Harry wiedział co musi zrobić. Istniała tylko jedna szansa na wygranie tej walki. Musiał wezwać swoją bestię. Już podczas wakacji przed piątym rokiem, korzystając ze wskazówek zawartych w dziennikach matki, zaczął przygotowywać się do transformacji Animagów, jednak wykonać ją zdołał dopiero w przerwie świątecznej. Późniejsze studia nad magią totemiczną pozwoliły mu na rozwinięcie tej techniki na nowy nieznany dotąd poziom. Potrafił przywołać niektóre cechy swojej zwierzęcej formy bez przemiany w nią. Właśnie to miał zamiar teraz zrobić.

Sięgając głęboko w siebie przywołał swoje zwierzęce ja i koncentrując się na jego wybranych aspektach poczuł zachodzące w nim zmiany. Jego masa mięśniowa zaczęła się rozbudowywać, a zmysły wyostrzać. Czuł, że staje się szybszy i bardziej zwinny. Otworzył oczy i rzucił się pędem w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Ten zaskoczony taką reakcją w ostatniej chwili uniknął ciosu pięścią wymierzonego w jego twarz. Harry natychmiast ponowił atak, tym razem skutecznie poczytując przeciwnika i z niesamowitą siłą podnosząc go nad głowę, aby zaraz potem cisnąć na ziemię. Afrykańczyk otrząsną się wystarczająco szybko unikając zbliżającego się kopnięcia.

Munashe odskoczył od nacierającego czarodzieja za wszelką cenę starając się trzymać dystans. Nie było wątpliwości, że cokolwiek zrobił jego przeciwnik, był teraz równie szybki i znacznie silniejszy niż afrykański książę. Zupełnie jakby jakimś cudem sam przywołał do pomocy totem, co przecież było niemożliwe, gdyż ta technika był pilnie strzeżonym sekretem, którego na pewno nie znał żaden z europejskich czarodziei. Jakkolwiek by nie było, potrzeba byłą zamiana taktyki. Totem małpy został odesłany i Munashe przyzwał najpotężniejsze z zwierząt jakie był w stanie kontrolować. Czując nowy przypływ energii rzucił się na przeciwnika.

Widownia w absolutnej ciszy obserwowała zmagania zawodników. Walka fizyczna zdarzała się podczas turniejów, ale prawie nigdy na taką skalę. Obydwaj przeciwny poruszali się z niesamowitą prędkością i gracją, wymieniając ciosy, łapiąc się w uściskach i próbując powalić na ziemię. Im dłużej trwałą walka, tym bardziej brutalna zaczynała się wydawać. Zamiast ciosów pięścią, wyglądało jakby chcieli się nawzajem podrapać. Jakby na ich dłoniach były pazury zdolne pociąć przeciwnika. Jakie było zdziwienie, kiedy w końcu jeden z takich ciosów dosięgnął Harrego i faktycznie pozostawił cztery równoległe zadrapania na jego ubraniu.

- Oto jesteśmy świadkami coraz bardziej postępującej przemiany Munashe Farai – tłumaczył komentator. – Im dłużej i bardziej korzysta z totemu, tym bardziej przypomina zwierzę, którego zdolności użycza, aż w końcu będzie musiał w pełni przyjąć jego postać. Co zaś się tyczy Harrego nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia czy również korzysta z totemu, ale najwyraźniej i on powoli w coś się przemienia! Co to będzie tylko czas pokarze.

Munashe wiedział, że nie ma wiele czasu nim będzie musiał dokonać końcowej przemiany. Zbyt intensywnie używał mocy totemu, aby móc teraz przerwać. Szybkim kopnięciem odepchnął przeciwnika, aby dać sobie kilka sekund potrzebnych na transformację. Jego ciało nienaturalnie się wygięło przechodząc z postaci ludzkiej do zwierzęcej i po chwili oczom zdumionych widzów ukazał się nienaturalnie duży dziki kot. Przypominający leoparda, ale większy nawet od tygrysa szybko został zidentyfikowany przez tłum przerażonych czarodziei. Był to nundu.

- Niesamowite! To nundu! Munashe Farai przemienił się w nundu! Fenomenalne widowisko! – komentator nawet nie próbował kryć podekscytowania. – Dla wszystkich przerażonych perspektywą nagłej śmierć przypominam, że stadion otoczony jest specjalnym polem chroniącym widzów, przed wszystkim co się dzieje na podeście. Dlatego proszę się nie obawiać i podziwiać, to jakże fascynujące widowisko. Co teraz poczyni Harry, kiedy przyszło mu się zmierzyć z bestią, zdolną swoim oddechem zabić całą wioskę, a do jej pokonania potrzeba prawie setki czarodziejów.

Harry w chwilowym osłupieniu zdołał zarejestrować wypowiedź komentatora. No właśnie co teraz miał zamiar zrobić. Nundu były najprawdopodobniej najniebezpieczniejszymi zwierzętami znanymi czarodziejom. Gorsze od smoków (przynajmniej tych współczesnym, bo starożytne były w zupełnie innej lidze), bazyliszków czy innych bestii z jakimi do tej pory miał do czynienia Harry. Co prawda stwierdzenie o setce czarodziejów było prawdziwe tylko w wypadku, gdy byli to amatorzy, profesjonalistów potrzeba było „tylko" od dziesięciu do piętnastu. Na jego szczęście totem nundu nie był nawet w czwartej części tak potężny jak prawdziwa bestia. Inaczej nikt nie byłby w stanie go kontrolować. Harry sądził, że byłby w stanie pokonać go mając różdżkę, ale bez niej jego odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna. Czas na kolejnego asa z rękawa.

- Co się dzieje?! – wykrzyknął komentator. – Harry również przechodzi przemianę. I oto staje się… Staje się gryfem!!! Harry Potter okazuje się Animagiem o formie gryfa!!! Co za szczęśliwa dla niego okoliczność, zwarzywszy na fakt, że gryfy znane są ze swojej odporności na trucizny, rywalizującą z odpornością feniksów! Ale pamiętając o ważnych prawach związanych z Animagami patrzę w stronę konsultanta z Ministerstwa i jego kiwnięcie głową potwierdza, że był świadom tej umiejętności młodego Pottera, co oznacza, że jest zarejestrowany. Że też nikt nie pomyślał, aby sprawdzić na ten temat rejestrów, nie spodziewając się, zapewnie, że tak Harry w tak młodym wieku był w stanie dokonać przemiany, której wielu dorosłych czarodziei nie potrafi narzucić się przez całe swoje życie.

Na podeście bestie mierzyły się wzrokiem. W naturalnym środowisku nie miały szans się spotkać, gdyż nundu preferowały sawanny i pustynie na nizinnym terenie, gdy gryfy mieszkały wysoko w górach. Teraz jednak przyszedł czas na zadecydowanie, które z nich było potężniejsze. Nawet jeżeli ich pełna potęga nie mogła zostać uwolniona, gdyż inaczej zdominowałyby czarodziei, którym użyczały teraz swoich zdolności.

Gryf wydał pociągły skrzek i ruszył na dzikiego kota. Nundu również wydobyło z sobie ryknięcie, doskakując do nadciągającego przeciwnika. Obie bestie zwarły się w uścisku, drapiąc i szarpiąc. Nundu zadawał ranny gryząc ostrymi na brzytwy zębami. Gryf nie pozostawał mu dłużny dziobiąc głęboko.

Harry wiedział, że jeżeli walka potrwa dłużej, to nie ważne kto ją wygra i tak nie będzie w stanie wziąć udziału w finale. Postanowił wykorzystać fakt, który do tej pory nie wpływaj znacząco na walkę. Gryfy były w połowie lwem a w połowie orłem, dzięki czemu posiadał skrzydła, z których miał zamiar zrobić teraz użytek.

Odskakując od swojego przeciwnika, gryf z miejsca wzbił się w powietrze uciekając z zasięgu ataku nundu. Obserwując bestię z góry, Harry wiedział, że istnieje tylko jeden sposób na szybkie zakończenie tej walki. Wzniósł się jeszcze wyżej i chwilę pokrążył nad stadionem. Widział, że gigantyczny kot niecierpliwie krąży, spoglądając co chwilę w górę i czekając na powrót wroga. Harry postanowił nie dać mu więcej czekać i zanurkował w dół. Gryfy polowały podobnie do orłów. Upatrywały sobie ofiarę, by zaraz potem szybkim lotem koszącym dopaść ją i porwać w swoje szpony. Dokładnie taką samą taktykę postanowił zastosować teraz Harry. Niczego nie spodziewający się Munashe Farai w formie nundu, przystanął w miejscu czekając aż przeciwnik będzie próbował przygwoździć do go ziemi. Afrykańczyk planował w ostatniej chwili odskoczyć, pozwalając latającej bestii na bolesne zderzenie z zmienią.

Kiedy gryf był już tylko kilka metrów od niego, Munashe wykonał skok w bok. Jednak jego przeciwnik zamiast uderzyć o ziemię zmienił kąt opadania i równie szybko skręcił w stronę, gdzie stał Farai, aby pochwycić go w swoje szpony. Gigantyczny kot szarpał się próbując uwolnić, kiedy gryf sam wypuścił go z uścisku. Nundu upadł na ziemię wściekle rycząc na latającą nad nim bestię. Dopiero po chwili Munashe zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Znajdował się poza podestem. Przegrał walkę.

- Naprawdę panie Potter, wolałam kiedy byłeś cichym i spokojnym młodzieńcem – narzekała Madam Pomfrey opatrując rany, jakich nabawił się Harry podczas ostatniego pojedynku. A było co opatrywać. Głębokie zadrapania, rany kąsane, potłuczone żebra, lista nie miała końca. – A teraz w ciągu niecałych dwóch miesięcy, trzy razy znalazłeś się w mojej opiece.

- Ale drugi raz, to był tylko zwykły ból brzucha – próbował się bronić i nie stękać za głośno podczas nakładania magicznych maści i bandaży.

- Nieważne – zignorowała jego tłumaczenia. – Przez poprzednie pięć lat nie zaglądałeś tu ani razu. Próbujesz nadrobić stracony czas?

- W zasadzie łóżka są tu wygodne, jedzenie dobre, towarzystwo interesujące. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie miałbym wpadać tu wcześniej – zażartował, po czym skrzywił się, kiedy Poppy mocna zacisnęła jeden z bandaży.

- Mam nadzieję, że sobie nie wykrakasz – powiedziała na odchodne. Harry znając swoje szczęście wątpił, żeby mógł jeszcze coś zapeszyć. Zastanawiał się tylko jak szybko dostanie własne łóżka w izbie chorych. – Zostajesz tu do rana. Żadnych dyskusji.

- Tak Madam Pomfrey – pokornie się zgodził.

- Potter! – usłyszał żeński głos dochodzący od strony drzwi. Gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę zobaczył Daphne w towarzystwie Hermiony i Rose. – Czy ty całkiem straciłeś już rozum?!

Cała trójka była obecna na pojedynku, korzystając w wolnego wstępu dla uczniów szkoły organizującej. Oglądając brutalną walkę, każda na swój sposób martwiła się o zdrowie Harrego. Rose chociaż w połowie starcia odwróciła głowę, nie mogąc patrzeć na lejącą się wszędzie krew, była pewna, że jej brat poradzi sobie w nawet najgorszej sytuacji i wyjdzie zwycięsko z opresji w jakich się znalazł. Hermiona również ledwie mogła obserwować nieludzką wymianę ciosów i tylko jej logiczny umysł, przypominający, że od lat 50-tych kiedy doszło do zmian w przepisach, nie było ani jednego przypadku śmiertelnego podczas turnieju pojedynków magicznych, a przez ostatnie 20 lat nikt nie został trwale (w standardach czarodziejskich) okaleczony, powstrzymywał ją od paniki o Harrego. Z tria dziewcząt tylko Daphne wydawała się nieporuszona i być może nawet znudzona całym widowiskiem. Wydawała się. Zdradzały ją oczy, które z uwagą i obawą obserwowały zmagania jej przyjaciela. Panna Greengrass zbyt dobrze pamiętała opowieści swojego wujka, pasjonata pojedynków magicznych, o wielu najsłynniejszych walkach kończących się śmiercią jednego z zawodników. Teraz ostatkiem sił starała się nie zacząć krzyczeć, aby przerwano starcie.

- Jak mogłeś być tak głupi! Tak nieodpowiedzialny! – Daphne kontynuowała swój wywód. – Co też przyszło ci do głowy?! Walczyć bez różdżki?! Może jeszcze powinieneś dać sobie związać ręce i zasłonić oczy?! Pomyślałby ktoś, że należysz do Gryffindorów, a nie Slytherinów, chociaż twoja forma Animaga może być w tym wskazówką!

Harry pokornie słuchał wszystkich wyrzutów jakie kierowała w jego stronę przyjaciółka. Spodziewał się tego, ale sądził, że to jego matka będzie teraz na niego krzyczeć. Świat jest pełen niespodzianek.

- Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?! – Daphne w końcu skończyła krzyczeć.

- Wygrałem? – spytał nieśmiale.

- Jesteś niemożliwy – Slytherinka bezsilnie załamała ręce.

- Widzę, że ktoś mnie już wyręczył w solidnym okrzyczeniu Harrego za jego bezsensownego heroizm – odezwała się Lily, która właśnie weszła do izby chorych.

- On i tak dalej nie nic z tego nie rozumie – stwierdziła Daphne.

- Ależ rozumiem – zaprzeczył Harry. – Tylko widzicie. Wy patrzycie na to jak na zwykłą rywalizację, turniej, gdzie najważniejsze to wygrać. Ja zaś widzę wyzwanie, możliwość zbadania granic moich możliwości podczas każdej z walki do jakiej staje. A robię to żeby, kiedy przyjdzie pora i będę musiał walczyć w prawdziwym życiu, gdzie nie będzie żadnego regulaminu ani sędziego, wiedzieć na co mnie stać.

- Mimo wszystko uważam, że był to po prostu głupie – powiedziała po chwili Daphne, kiedy już przemyślała odpowiedź Harrego. Wiedziała, że ma rację, ale i tak nie mogła pogodzić się z myślą, iż ryzykuje w tym turnieju jeśli nie życia, to chociaż zdrowie.

- Nie chce wam przerywać – z swojego gabinetu wyłoniła się Madam Pomfrey. – Ale pan Potter musi odpocząć. Lily ty oczywiście możesz zostać i spróbować przemówić do rozumu swojego syna.

- Podejrzewam, że i tak bym nie była w stanie Poppy – uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki. – Odpoczywaj Harry. Za trzy dni finał. Syriusz już przygotowuje przyjęcie z okazji twojego sukcesu, nieważne czy wygrasz czy zajmiesz drugie miejsce.

- To miło z jego strony – uśmiechnął się na myśl o imprezie organizowanej przez swojego ojca chrzestnego. Normalnie nie lubił chodzić na przyjęcia, ale przygotowanego przez Starego Marudera i specjalistę od dobrej zabawy, nie mógł przegapić.

- Zdrowiej szybko – po raz pierwszy odezwała się Hermiona.

- I zbieraj siły, żeby pokonać ostatniego przeciwnika – dodała Rose.

Harry patrzył za wychodzącymi kobietami, które stały się nieodłączną częścią jego życia w Tym Czasie.

- Ta dziewczyna, która na ciebie nakrzyczała – usłyszał głos drugiego pacjenta, zajmującego łóżko obok i do tej pory drzemiącego Munashe Farai. – Ona jest w tobie zakochana.

- Zapewne masz racje – Harry powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Chociaż mogłaby, to okazywać w jakiś inny sposób zamiast wydzierać się na mnie. Masaż byłby całkiem przyjemną opcją.

- Pomyliłem się – po dłuższej chwili ciszy Munashe ponownie podjął rozmowę.

- Z czym? – zainteresował się młodszy czarodziej.

- Podczas walki nazwałem cię chłopcem. Nie jesteś nim. Jesteś mężczyzną z sercem wojownika – wyjaśnił Afrykańczyk.

- Czuję się zaszczycony słysząc taką deklarację z twoich ust – powiedział poważnie Harry.

- Zastanawia mnie – ciągnął dalej Farai. – Jak udało ci się przywołać cechy swojej formy Animagusa bez przemiany w niego. Nie wiedziałem, że europejscy czarodzieje potrafią tego dokonać.

- Bo nie potrafią – spojrzał na swojego rozmówce. – Sam to odkryłem badając powiązania między magią Animagi i magią totemiczną.

- Interesujące. Będąc tak młodym samemu osiągnąć tak wiele – Afrykańczyk nie krył podziwu. – Jeżeli w czasie przerwy od szkoły będziesz miał czas, przyjedź do mojego kraju. Sądzę, że jeżeli pokażesz swoje osiągnięcia Radzie Szamanów, zgodzą się na udzielenie ci kilku wskazówek.

- Byłoby wspaniale – ucieszył się Harry. – A nawet gdyby się nie zgodzili, to zawsze warto zwiedzić trochę świata.

- Twój kolejny przeciwnik – Munashe zaczął znowu po chwili ciszy, nawiązując do drugiego pojedynku półfinałowego jaki dzisiaj się odbył. Obie walki toczyły się tego samego dnia, aby każdy z finalistów miał tyle samo czasu na przygotowanie się do ostatecznego rozstrzygnięcia. – Iseul Ji. To potężny czarodziej i prawdziwy wojownik. W zeszłym roku wyeliminował mnie w 1/8 Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów i chociaż sam odpadł w ćwierćfinałach, to przegrał z późniejszym mistrzem.

- Wielka szkoda, że piątka z najlepszej ósemki zeszłorocznych mistrzostw przeszła na seniorstwo – dodał Harry. – Gdyby nie to ten turniej byłby jeszcze bardziej pasjonujący. Ty sam niedługo będziesz już walczył w seniorach.

- Tak – potwierdził Munashe. – Wielki Turniej, to ostatni juniorski w jakim biorę udział. Za miesiąc kończę 22 lata, a za trzy miesiące są Mistrzostwach Świata Seniorów. Mam zamiar się do nich zakwalifikować, a potem zobaczymy jak daleko zabrnę.

- Jeżeli chodzi o Iseula Ji – powiedział Harry. – To dziękuje za ostrzeżenie, ale po jego półfinale mniej więcej wiem czego się po nim spodziewać. Chociaż nie wątpię, że ma jeszcze kilka niespodzianek dla mnie. Tak samo jak ja dla niego.

Iseul Ji przyglądał się nagraniom walki półfinałowej między Potterem a Farai. Wynik potyczki bardzo go zdziwił. Już od początku fazy pucharowej był pewien, że jeżeli uda mu się dotrzeć do finału to afrykański czarodziej będzie jego przeciwnikiem.

- Widzę, że dalej to oglądasz – odezwał się Hye Yong, jego przyjaciel i rywal za razem, którego dzień wcześniej wyeliminował z turnieju po zaciętej i wyrównanej walce. – Myślisz pewnie nad zmianą taktyki, skoro to nie Farai jest twoim przeciwnikiem.

- Nie do końca – przecząco pokiwał głową. – Sposób, który znaleźliśmy na zablokowanie jego zdolności totemicznych, powinien w równie dobrym skutkiem poradzić sobie z magią Animagów, którą używa Potter.

- Zapewne tak – zastanowił się Yong. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że dalej nic nie wiesz o jego prawdziwych umiejętnościach w walce różdżką. Jego przeciwników do tej pory, trudno nazwać wymagającymi w tym względzie. Gdyby Farai, tak szybko nie stracił swojej dałoby ci to lepszy obraz.

- Być może, ale według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa wątpię, aby Potter był na naszym poziomie walki różdżką – stwierdził.

- Ja i tak radzę ci uważać. W nim jest więcej niż na pierwszy rzut oka widać – ostrzegł przyjaciela Yong. W jego mniemaniu Iseul zbyt często pozwalał swojej arogancji przysłonić właściwy osąd sytuacji, ale trudno mu było go teraz za to karcić, kiedy to Ji wyszedł zwycięsko z ich ostatniego pojedynku, udowadniając, że ma czym poprzeć swoją dużą pewność siebie. Zresztą sam był sceptyczny, co do prawdziwych możliwości Harrego Pottera, chociaż nie opuszczało go przeczucie, że ten chłopak jeszcze nie pokazał na co go naprawdę stać.

Organizatorzy turnieju postanowili, że na dwa dni przed finałem odbędzie się jeszcze jedna konferencja prasowa, w której wezmą udział obydwaj zawodnicy. Harry znowu znalazł się w sytuacji, gdy miał przed sobą setkę żądnych sensacji reporterów. Tym razem towarzyszył mu jednak, wyglądający na równie zmęczonego całym tym zamieszaniem Iseul Ji.

- Panie Potter – zaczął kolejny dziennikarz. – Wcześniej powiedziałeś, że oceniasz swoje szanse na zwycięstwo, jako duże. Czy coś się w tym względzie zmieniło?

- Nie – odpowiedział Harry. – Fakt, że dotarłem tak daleko, mówi wystarczająco wiele o moich możliwościach.

- Panie Ji – odezwał się inny reporter. – Uznawano cię razem z Hye Yong i Munashe Farai za trzech prawie stuprocentowych faworytów do zwycięstwa całego turnieju. Czy zaskakuje cię, że to nie Farai będzie twoim przeciwnikiem w finale?

- Z pewnością zaskakuje – Iseul nie krył się z odpowiedzią. – Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że w finale przyjdzie mi się z mierzyć z w ogóle nieznanym mi Harry Potterem, uznałbym go za szaleńca.

- A jak oceniasz możliwości swojego przeciwnika? Sądzisz, że ma szanse z tobą wygrać? – drążył temat ten sam reporter.

- Sądzę – Koreańczyk spojrzał kontem oka na siedzącego obok niego czarodzieja, który zaczął uważnie mu się przyglądać po usłyszeniu pytania. – Sądzę, że pan Potter pokazał w półfinale niezwykły potencjał. Czy to wystarczy, aby ze mną wygrać rozstrzygnie się w samym pojedynku.

- Panie Potter, od kiedy jesteś Animagiem? – inny dziennikarz zadał kolejne pytanie.

- Cztery miesiące temu dokonałem pierwszej pełnej transformacji, ale minęło trochę czasu nim osiągnąłem w tym biegłość, dlatego zarejestrowany jestem dopiero od dwóch tygodni – szczerze odpowiedział Harry. Pominął fakt, że dwa z tych czterech miesięcy, były w innym czasie.

Czas konferencji bardzo szybko dobiegł końca, aby zawodnicy nie marnowali go zbyt wiele.

- Jakie ostatnie stwierdzenia, na koniec? – zadał zawodnikom prowadzący spotkanie.

- Mam nadzieją, że niezależnie od wyniku będzie to spektakularny pojedynek – powiedział Harry.

- Też mam taką nadzieję – dodał na odchodne Iseul.

Final Fight: How good is your Wand-Fu?

Studio, z którego WizardSorts nadawało relację na żywo ze stadionu, znajdowało się w jednym z wydzielonych sektorów widowni. Dwaj prowadzący prezenterzy umilali widzą oczekiwanie na walkę, rozprawiając o poprzednich pojedynkach.

- Musisz przyznać Brian – powiedział pierwszy prowadzący, dopiero od kilku miesięcy zajmujący się relacjonowaniem pojedynków magicznych, Jeff Newcomer. – Kto mógł się spodziewać, że ten niepozorny chłopka dojdzie aż do finałów?

- Masz rację Jeff – potwierdził drugi prezenter, Brian Greengrass, prywatnie wujek jednej z uczennic Hogwartsu: Daphne Greengrass. – Nie zapominajmy jednak, że takie podobne przypadki zdarzały się w historii niejednego turnieju. Na przykład w 1948 nikomu nie znany Tom Riddle, zaledwie 22 letni absolwent Hogwardu, rozgromił swoich bardziej doświadczonych przeciwników i zdobył tytuł mistrza świata.

- Mimo wszystko jest to co najmniej zaskakujące – ciągnął dalej Jeff. – Już jego awans z fazy grupowej, gdzie mierzył się z kilkoma naprawdę dobrymi zawodnikami powinien powiedzieć nam wiele o jego możliwościach, a jednak wszyscy cały czas ignorowali Harrego Pottera.

- Wiele w tym wkładu jego pierwszych dwóch przeciwników, którzy powiedzmy sobie nie należeli do pierwszej Ligii – zgodził się Brian. – Mimo swojej niewątpliwej popularności w Wielkiej Brytanii Jimmy Potter jest jeszcze niedoświadczonym czarodziejem, a na wyczyny Xaviera Rydera opuśćmy zasłonę milczenia. Dopiero półfinał z pasjonującym pojedynkiem między Harrym Potterem a Munashe Farai, pokazał na co naprawdę stać tego chłopaka.

- Sam Iseul Ji również nie musiał się specjalnie wysilać we wcześniejszych walkach – stwierdził młodszy prezenter. – Mimo niewątpliwie oryginalnego stylu walki z użyciem katany japoński czarodziej Kenta Chou nie zagroził Koreańczykowi w 1/8 finałów. A w ćwierć finałach z łatwością wyeliminował nadzieję Brytanii, przynajmniej do czasu objawienia w postaci Harrego, Cedrica Diggorego. Jednak półfinały były już dla Iseula prawdziwą batalią ze swoim rodakiem Hye Yongiem. Dawno już nie widziałem tak pasjonującego pojedynku.

- Hye Yong i Iseul Ji są równie wielkimi przyjaciółmi poza podestem, jak i zaciętymi rywalami na nim. Nic dziwnego, że żadne z nich nie chciał ustąpić miejsca drugiemu – wyjaśnił Brian. – Gdyby nie równie niesamowita walka w drugim półfinale można by sądzić, że byliśmy świadkami przedwczesnego finału. A tak, aż się boję pomyśleć czego będziemy świadkami dzisiaj. To może być widowisko jakiego nie było na turnieju juniorskim od lat.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że tak będzie Brian. Ja i zapewne nasi widzowie również, nie oczekują niczego innego jak wspaniałego widowiska, o którym będzie się mówić głośno jeszcze kilka lat później – pokiwał głową Jeff.

- Panie i panowie! – zaczął jak zawsze komentator. – Oto przed nami finał! Bez zbędnych zapowiedzi, gdyż w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, zostało o nich powiedziane więcej niż można tu przytoczyć, za chwilę na naszych oczach walkę o wygraną w turnieju stoczą Iseul Ji i Harry Potter!! Obydwaj już są gotowi i czekają na znak od sędziego, aby rozpocząć zacięty bój o zwycięstwo!

Harry poświęcił czas nim sędzia dotrze na swoje stanowisko na obserwację swojego przeciwnika. Iseul Ji wydawał się być spokojny, jeżeli nawet nie znudzony całą sytuacją. Miał na sobie uszyte w nowoczesnym kroju koreańskie szaty narodowe o nazwie hanbok, a długie czarne włosy trzymał związane gumką. Harry zastanawiał się ile z jego zblazowanej postawy to gra mająca na celu uśpić czujność przeciwnika, a ile rzeczywista arogancja. Za chwilę miał się o tym przekonać.

Sędzia w końcu dał znak do rozpoczęcia walki. Nim Harry zdążył zareagować, Iseul zniknął z jego pola widzenia i pojawił się zaraz obok rzucając w jego stronę kilka paskudnych klątw. Nie tracą czasu, młody czarodziej, sam zniknął i pojawił się kilka metrów dalej odpłacając się Koreańczykowi serią czarów. Gra w znikanie i pojawianie się potrwała jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu obydwaj z niej zrezygnowali. Apparition choć nie kosztujące wiele energii, potrzebowało dużo uwagi, która w czasie walki mogła być znacznie lepiej spożytkowana.

Przeciwnicy skoncentrowali się na czystej walce z użyciem różdżek. Widownia mogła podziwiać istną ferię barw, kiedy kolejne zaklęcia leciały w powietrzu zdarzając się z magicznymi tarczami. Młodzi czarodzieje wykazywali się pokaźną wiedzą w zakresie czarów bitewnych oraz obronnych. Przez długi czas walka była całkowicie wyrównana i żadne z nich nie wykazywał nawet początkowych oznak zmęczenia. W końcu Iseul jako pierwszy zdecydował się na zmianę taktyki.

Koreańczyk szybko zorientował się, że jego przeciwnik jest równie dobry w posługiwaniu różdżką jak on sam. Nie zmieniał taktyki licząc, że młodszy czarodziej w końcu się zmęczy, ale nie dało to spodziewanego efektu. W końcu zdecydował się na skrócenie dystansu i sprawdzenie jak europejczyk poradzi sobie z Azjatycką techniką pod nazwą Wand-Fu. Pochodziła ona od jednego z mnichów z Shaolin, który dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem w dość późnym okresie swojego życia. Po otrzymaniu różdżki wpadł na pomysł opracowania sztuki walki, która łączyłaby Kung-Fu z użyciem magicznego narzędzia. Efekty były bardzo obiecujące. Wand-Fu pozwalało na krótkim dystansie zaatakować przeciwnika zarówno fizycznie jak i magicznie. Najprostsza technika używała różdżki po jej zaczarowaniu, jak narzędzia do zadawania ran ciętych. Właśnie od tego postanowił zacząć Iseul.

Harry szybko rozpoznał zamiary swojego przeciwnika. Ominął cięcie różdżki i skutecznie zablokował kopnięcie, po czym sam przeszedł do kontrataku. Wymierzył cios pięścią, ale trafił na blok. Szybki kopniak z półobrotu również, nie przeszedł przez paradę, ale następujące po nim cięcie różdżką zdołało rozciąć rękaw Koreańczyka. Harry w duchu podziękował za lekcja Wand-Fu jakie udzieliła mu Su Li podczas piątego roku nauki w Hogwardzie. Dziadek uczennicy z Domu Ravenclaw, był mistrzem tej techniki i od najmłodszych lat starał się przekazać całą posiadaną wiedzę swojej wnuczce. Wiedzę, którą ona sama przekazała potem Harremu, pomagając mu w przygotowaniu się do nieuniknionej konfrontacji z Voldemortem.

Wymiana ciosów trwała. W użytek zaczęły wchodzić coraz bardziej skomplikowane techniki. Dla postronnych obserwatorów wyglądało jakby walczący przeciwnicy wykonywali pewnego rodzaju taniec, wyprowadzając kolejne ataki i blokując równocześnie. W pewnym momencie w ruch ponownie poszły różdżki. Obydwaj czarodzieje próbowali wymierzyć nimi w stronę wroga, mając szansę na nie możliwie do obronienia trafienie klątwą z odległości kilkunastu centymetrów. Jednak ich próby były niwelowane, a różdżki za każdym razem odtrącane tak, że zaklęcia omijały cel i leciały każdą stronę, tylko nie tam gdzie powinny.

Nieoczekiwanie Koreańczyk po kolejnym zablokowanym ciosie zniknął i pojawił się kilkanaście metrów dalej. Harry widział jak wyciąga z kieszeni spodni kamień i rzuca go na środek pola walki. Kamień rozbłysnął po czym zgasł. Nie wiedząc co o tym sądzić, młody czarodziej ponownie spojrzał w stronę przeciwnika, który znowu wyciągał coś z kieszeni. Tym razem okazało się, że to pomniejszona peleryna, którą po przywróceniu do naturalnych rozmiarów Iseul założył na siebie. I natychmiast wzbił się w powietrze. Harry niewiele myśląc skoncentrował się, aby dokonań transformacji w gryfa, kiedy odkrył, że z jakiegoś powodu nie czuł swojej formy Animaga. Po chwili zrozumiał. Był to najwyraźniej efekt działania tajemniczego kamienia, który wyglądało potrafił blokować tę konkretną zdolność. Koreańczyk za ten czas przyjął wygodną pozycję nad przeciwnikiem i zaczął rzucać w niego kolejne zaklęcia. Harry szybko wyczarował potężną barierę, po czym korzystając z kilku sekund czasu, wyciągną z kieszeni małe zawiniątko. Moment później sam był w powietrzu na swoim wiernym Firebolcie.

- Niesamowite! Walka przeniosła się w powietrze! – poinformował komentator. – Obydwaj przeciwnicy wznieśli się tak wysoko, że ledwie ich widać, ale na szczęście mam ze sobą magiczną lornetkę, która pozwoli mi dla państwa relacjonować co dzieje się tam w górze. Ale dzieje się wiele! Niewątpliwie Harry Potter radzi sobie z lataniem na miotle równie dobrze, jak z pojedynkowaniem się. Chłopak niewątpliwie ma talent. Aż dziw bierze, że nie mam żadnych informacji o jego przynależności do zespołu Quidditch w Hogwatsie. Czyżby jakieś niedopatrzenie? Jeśli zaś chodzi o Iseula Ji i jego Powietrzną Pelerynę, będącą bardzo potężnym i drogim artefaktem o historii wywodzącej się z legendarnych latających dywanów, to muszę powiedzieć, że powiedzieć, iż lata jak ptak, to powiedzieć za mało. Starcie dwóch czarodziei nie straciło tam w górze nic ze swojej zaciętości. Ale co to! Miotłą Harrego została trafiona zaklęciem zapalającym! Harry zaczyna spadać! Zdołał jeszcze odpłacić się Iseulowi również uszkadzając mu jego płaszcz i zaczął lecie w dół jak kamień!

Harry był w tarapatach i to dużych. Upadek z tej wysokości nie mógł się dla niego dobrze skończyć. Jego miotła całkiem już przestała działać, a forma Animaga dalej była zblokowana przez tajemniczą magię kamienia. Jedynym pocieszeniem jakie znajdował w tej sytuacji, był fakt, że udało mu się uszkodził pelerynę swojego przeciwnika, który również będzie musiał wrócić na ziemię. Przy czym ze względu na niewielkie uszkodzenia, będzie mógł to zrobić wolniej i bezpieczniej. Harry miał tylko jeden pomysł jak wybrnąć z tej stacji. Musiał Disapparate. Magiczna teleportacja była całkowicie niezależna od szybkości z jaką przed jej wykonaniem poruszał się czarodziej i pozostawiała go w miejscu, do którego się przeniósł kompletnie nieruchomego. Wyjątkiem była sytuacja, gdy on sam przed zakończeniem przeniesienia przygotował się do natychmiastowego rozpoczęcia ruchu. Problemem były jednak osławione Hogwardzkie magiczne bariery, które nie pozwalały na to w bliskie odległości od szkoły. Bliskiej w poziomie, bo w pionie wyglądało na to, że ciągnęły się bardzo wysoko. Apparition było możliwe tylko na podeście, co oznaczało, że otaczała go antybariera. Pytaniem było jak wysoka. Harry ocenił czy opada w kierunku pola walki i kiedy stwierdził, że nie, skorygował swój kurs kilkoma czarami o większym odrzucie. Jedyne co mu teraz pozostało, to absolutna koncentracja w oczekiwaniu na pojawienie się granicy antybariery.

Przerażeni widzowie patrzyli jak jeden z zawodników zbliża się szybko do ziemi. Sędzia zastanawiał się jak powinien zareagować. Regulamin turnieju zabraniał mu interwencji do czasu aż zawodnik zdawał się niezdolny do walki. W tym wypadku spadający czarodziej był jak najbardziej zdolny do walki, tylko że zaraz miało się to zmienić. Ostatecznie przed reakcją powstrzymała go myśl, że być może Harry Potter znalazł wyjście z tej sytuacji. Jeśli nie, sędzia nie sądził, aby chłopakowi przyszło jeszcze brać kiedyś udział w jakimkolwiek turnieju.

Młody czarodziej był zaledwie kilkadziesiąt merów nad ziemią. Kilkanaście. Kilka. Nim zderzył się z podestem zniknął. I natychmiast pojawił się bezpiecznie kilka metrów dalej. Harry nie zdążył nawet ochłonąć, kiedy poczuł zbliżający się czar. W ostatnich chwili próbował odskoczyć, ale zaklęcie trafiło go w rękę i upuścił swoją różdżkę. Natychmiast została ona porwana zaklęciem przywołania Accio przez Iseula, który lądował właśnie po przeciwnej stronie podestu. Harry przeklął w myślach swoją nieuwagę. Był pewien, że Koreańczyk był jeszcze daleko od ziemi. Widać uszkodzenia płaszcza nie były aż tak poważne.

Iseul zmierzył przeciwnika wzrokiem. Pozbawił go różdżki, co powinno oznaczać jego zwycięstwo, jednak coś w postawie przeciwnika mówiło mu, że to jeszcze nie koniec walki. Przymierzył się do zadania serii zaklęć, mając na uwadze, że europejski czarodziej z pewnością nie będzie grzecznie stał w miejscu czekając na kończący cios. Kiedy czary leciały przecinając powietrze nieoczekiwanie Potter zamiast uciekać czekał na nie. I zablokował magiczną tarczą, którą stworzył ruchem dłoni. Iseul nie wierzył własnym oczom. Jego przeciwnik potrafił posługiwać się bezróżdżkową magią, zdolnością którą on sam dopiero powoli próbował opanować. Z na razie mierny skutkiem.

Harry zagrał ostatnim asem ze swojej talii. Jednak wiedział, że mogło to być za mało, aby wygrać. Bezróżdżkowa magii była trudniejsza do kontrolowania i dużo bardziej pochłaniająca zasoby energii. Trudniej było także zmusić ją do wykonania precyzyjnych zadań, dlatego Harry nawet nie próbował wykonywać konkretnych zaklęć, a skoncentrował się na czystej i niczym nie ograniczonej energii magicznej. Zebrał wszystkie siły jakie w nim pozostały i uderzył na przeciwnika. Z jego dłoni wydobył się potężny promień, który poleciał w stronę Iseula. Zaskoczony azjata szybko wyczarował magiczną barierę i zablokował uderzenie. Obydwaj czarodzieje zwarli się w zapasach. Harry napierał swoją magią na barierę Koreańczyka. Wiedział, że od wyniku tej potyczki zależy wygrana w całej walce. Jeśli nie zdoła przebić się przez osłonę, zabraknie mu sił na drugi atak. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę również Iseul, który wiedział, że jeżeli pozwoli choćby na ułamek sekundy osłabnąć swojej zasłonie przegra.

Chociaż zadawało im się, że trwa to wieczność, tak naprawdę ich zmagania trwały niecałą minutę, kiedy na barierze Koreańczyka pojawiły się pierwsze skazy. Chwilę potem magiczna zasłona została rozbita, a czarodziej zmieciony przez niepowstrzymaną falę energii. Harry widział Iseula lądującego na ziemi. Już się nie podnosił, tracąc najwyraźniej przytomność. Młody czarodziej sam poczuł się bardzo słabo. W oczach zrobiło mu się ciemno a w uszach nic nie słyszał. Upadł na kolana i ciężko oddychał. Dopiero po chwili zmysły zaczęły do niego powracać. I usłyszał. Wiwat stutysięcznego tłumu na jego cześć. Rozejrzał się dokoła widząc skandującą widownię. Sędzia dał oficjalne potwierdzenie tego co wszyscy już wiedzieli. Harry Potter wygrał.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia w Hogwardzie odbyło się wręczenie nagród i wielkie przyjęcie na zakończenie turnieju. Harry prócz pucharu i nagrody pieniężnej otrzymał Pensieve, które miało mu posłużyć do późniejszego przeglądania wspomnień ze wskazaniem na walki, w których wziął udział, aby mógł je przeanalizować i uczyć się na błędach. Cała impreza odbywała się na namiocie służącym wcześniej za miejsce rozgrywek grupowych, więc nie było problemu z pomieszczeniem wszystkich chętnych do wzięcia w niej udziału.

- Harry! – Syriusz w końcu przedarł się do swojego chrześniaka i uściskał go mocno. – Byłeś niesamowity! Cała walka była robiła wrażenie, ale końcówka! Kiedy nauczyłeś się bezróżdżkowej magii?

- Niedawno – odpowiedział szczerze. – Jeszcze długa droga przede mną nim będę naprawdę umiał z niej korzystać, ale i tak poszło nieźle.

- Nieźle? Nieźle?! – patrzył na niego jak na szaleńca. – Masz zaledwie 16 lat a umiesz w tym zakresie więcej niż ja i Remus razem wzięci. Jeżeli to jest dla ciebie nieźle, to boję się dowiedzieć, co to dobrze.

- I słusznie – poważnie powiedział Harry. W myślach przypomniał sobie jak biegły w bezróżdżkowej magii jest Voldemort. Dumbledore również nie ustępował w tym względzie Mrocznemu Lordowie. Jeżeli Harry chciał mieć szanse na pokonanie któregoś z nich w uczciwej walce, miał przed sobą wiele do zrobienia i nauczenia się.

- Panie Potter – podszedł do nich starszy czarodziej w którym rozpoznali jednego z przedstawicieli Międzynarodowej Federacji Pojedynków Magicznych. – Moje miano to Richard Ottic i jestem tu z ramienia MFPM. Na początek chciałbym pogratulować zwycięstwa. Było to wspaniała walka.

- Dziękuję – Harry zastanawiał się czego też może chcieć od niego starszy mężczyzna.

- Zapewne doszły do pana słuchy o pomysłach reformy przygotowywanej przez od dłuższego czasu przez MFPM, pozwalającej juniorom startować w turniejach seniorskich. Przynajmniej tym, którzy wykazaliby się potrzebnymi umiejętnościami wygrywając któryś z ważniejszych dostępnych dla nich turniejów. Otóż planowaliśmy już w tym roku dopuścić do Mistrzostw Świata Seniorów aktualnego Mistrza Juniorów, ale jak zapewne wiesz, osiągnął już wiek, w którym nie potrzebuje do tego specjalnego przyzwolenia – Harry zaczynał się domyślać w jakim kierunku podąża przedstawiciel MFPM, ale cierpliwie czekał aż sam tam dojdzie. – Zastanawiając się co z tym zrobić, gdyż najbliższe Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów odbędą się w czerwcu, gdy Mistrzostwa Świata czekają nas już w Styczniu, postanowiliśmy poszukać innego młodego czarodzieja, który nadał by się do roli przecierającego szalki. Na nasze szczęście Ministerstwa Magii, zdecydowały się na organizację własnego turnieju w myśl integracji młodzieży z wszystkich krajów. Postanowiliśmy, że jeżeli zwycięzca będzie w oczach MFPM zdolny do podjęcia tego wyzwania, podarujemy mu szansę zmierzenia się z seniorami w najbliższych zawodach. Innymi słowy panie Potter, czy chce pan wziąć udział w nadchodzących Mistrzostwach Świata Seniorów? Oczywiście nie musi pan udzielać odpowiedzi już teraz.

Harremu zabrakło słow.

W następnym odcinku:

- What Is Duel Club?

- Family Secrets - Evans vs Potter!

- Where in the World is Lord Voldemort?


	3. Magic, Lies And Pensieve

Rozdział trzeci: Magic, Lies And Pensieve

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort. Mroczny Lord. Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Sam-Wiesz-Kto. W ciągu swojego życia znany był pod wieloma mianami, z których każde budziło taki sam respekt, szacunek i strach. A teraz? Teraz był niczym więcej niż duchem, upiorem, niematerialną zmorą. A wszystko przez wydarzenia z tamtej pamiętnej nocy Halloween. Wiedział, że to pułapka, ale w swojej arogancji wierzył, iż cokolwiek na niego przygotowali będzie to za mało. Pomylił się. A może jednak nie? Z informacji uzyskanych od szpiegów wynikało jakoby Dumbledore i jego ludzie sami nie widzieli co się stało. Jakkolwiek by nie było, Voldemort, najstraszliwszy Mroczny Lord kilku ostatnich stuleci, został tamtej nocy pozbawiony ciała. Żeby dopełnić obrazu porażki w ciągu następnych kilku miesięcy większość jego wiernych sług została złapana i osadzona w Azkabanie. Tom od czasu dzieciństwa nie czuł się tak bezsilny.

Następne kilka lat spędził w formie upiora podróżując po Europie aż ostatecznie zaszył się w Albanii. Tam miał wiele czasu na rozmyślania o doznanej porażce. Zastanawiał się, gdzie popełnił błąd i jak mógł go w przyszłości uniknąć. A odpowiedź była oczywista. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jego umysł po utracie cielesnej powłoki został wyzwolony spod zgubnego wpływu mrocznych arkanów. Tylko najpotężniejsze umysły były w stanie powstrzymać korumpujący wpływ mrocznej magii i nie popaść w szaleństwo podczas wykonywania najpotężniejszych rytuałów. Voldemort posiadał wymaganą do tego siłę woli, ale nawet on miał swoją granicę. Najwyraźniej utworzenie siedmiu horcruksów spowodowało jej przekroczenie. Po dokonaniu tego spektakularnego wyczynu, którego nikt wcześniej się nie odważył zrobić, do tej pory podstępny i przebiegły w planowaniu Mroczny Lord, zdecydował się na wypowiedzenie otwartej wojny swoim przeciwnikom. To był pierwszy jego błąd. Trzeba było dalej zbierać siły i zaatakować wtedy, gdy miałby jej dość, aby zetrzeć ich w proch nim zorientują się o co chodzi. Ale to była przeszłość. Czas był zastanowić się nad przyszłością.

Mając już jasny umysł Voldemort zabrał się do planowania. Wpierw wezwał jednego z ukrytych agentów, o których nie wiedzieli nawet najbardziej zaufani z Death Eaterów. Quirinus Quirrell przybył na rozkaz swego pana i pomógł mu wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii. Następnie przyszła kolej na wznowienie kontaktów z pozostającymi na wolności sługami Mrocznego Lorda. A w szczególności z Luciusem Malfoyem będącym głową jednej z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych rodzin arystokratycznych w Świcie Czarodziei. Plan był prosty. Voldemort stwierdził, że tak naprawdę w pierwszej wojnie wzięła udział tylko cząstka czarodziei. Szeregi Death Eaterów zasilało zaledwie czterystu czarodziei, co przy całej populacji w Wielkiej Brytanii wynoszącej około ćwierć miliona było liczbą śmieszną. Większość ludzi nie jest na tyle odważna, aby walczyć na śmierć i życie nawet za sprawę, w którą wierzą. A już na pewno nie robili by tego bez żadnych perspektyw na zyski w przyszłości. Właśnie dlatego szeregi Zakonu Feniksa były jeszcze mniejsze i należało do niego zaledwie sto pięćdziesiąt osób. Korpusem Aurorski oraz Hit-Wizardami Voldemort się nie przejmował. Niekompetencja Ministerstwa oraz jego korupcja skutecznie blokowała jakiekolwiek działania ze strony sił porządkowych. W sumie w tak zwanej wojnie brało udział może z pięćset osób. Tym razem Mroczny Lord postanowił wciągnąć w nią całe społeczeństwo. Aby to zrobić trzeba było się przenieść na początek z poziomu ulicy na poziom forum społecznego. Do polityki.

Tak do życia została powołana Pureblood Wizards Conservative Party, partia polityczna pod przewodnictwem Luciusa Malfoya. Jej podstawowymi założeniami była walka o utrzymanie odwiecznego porządku rzeczy, gdzie to czarodzieje czystej krwi są na szczycie, a pochodzenia mugolskiego mogą co najwyżej pracować na niskich stanowiskach w Ministerstwie. PWCP było przeciwne wszelkim pomysłom rozszerzenia integracji z mugolami. Więcej nawet uważali ich za potencjalnie niebezpiecznych i wskazywali, aby pomyśleć nad rozwiązaniem problemu niekontrolowanego rozwoju zabójczych technologii, które nie były w stanie zaszkodzić czarodziejom, ale powoli niszczyły otaczający świat.

PWCP zyskało rozgłos i duże poparcie wśród czarodziei. Nie trzeba było czekać długo na odpowiedź ze strony Dumbledora. Jego pupilek w postaci Jamesa Pottera założył własną partię o nazwie People's Reform Party, propagującą równość między czarodziejami a mugolami. Co prawda nie po odważyli się w swoich tezach posunąć aż do głoszenia pełnej integracji obu światów, ale ich poglądy i tak można było uznać za rewolucyjne. PRP szybko urosło do rangi drugiej siły politycznej znajdując poparcie wśród rzeszy czarodziei pochodzenia mugolskiego i bardziej otwartych na zmianę czarodziei. Ostatecznym sprawdzianem popularności miały być zbliżające się wybory na Ministra Magii.

Konkurowało trzech kandydatów. James Potter z PRP, Lucius Malfoy z PWCP oraz aktualny Minister Cornelius Fudge z partii Common Wizard's Front. Fudge po kilku ostatnich skandalach nie liczył się zupełnie w zbliżających wyborach, ale nie chciał zrezygnować i uparcie dalej prowadził swoją kampanię wyborczą. Prawdziwa walka o fotel miała się rozegrać między Potterem a Malfoyem.

Voldemort został wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań przez pukanie do drzwi. Ukrywał się w starym domu swojego ojca mieszczącym się w Little Hangleton. Osób, które o tym widziały nie było wiele, więc łatwo mógł się domyśleć kto do niego przychodzi.

- Wejdź Luciusie – powiedział głuchym głosem, jaki magicznie wytwarzał będąc w postaci upiora.

- Panie – głowa rodziny Malfoy ukląkł przed swoim mistrzem. – Przynoszę wieści na temat naszych postępów w wyborach.

- Doskonale, już zaczynałem się niecierpliwić. Przy okazji gratuluje sukcesu syna w Wielkim Turnieju. Ćwierć finały w tak młodym wieku, to duże osiągnięcie – Voldemort już dawno stwierdził, że samo karanie swoich sług nie daje dobrych efektów. Trzeba było ich czasem również pochwalić. Nawet kiedy osiągną sukces nie był powiązany z jego planami. To podbudowywało morale i poprawiało efektywność.

- Dziękuję, panie – wyraz twarzy Luciusa nie zmienił się, ale w oczach było widać dumę. - Najnowsze sondaże pokazują, że mam z Potterem prawie takie samo poparcie wynoszące około 45%. Pozostałe 10 przypada dla Fudge.

- Tak, spodziewałem się tego. Ale do wyborów pozostało jeszcze półtorej miesiąca. Wiele może się zmienić. I wiele się zmieni – powiedział złowieszczo Voldemort. – Skoro argumenty polityczne nie dają rozstrzygnięcia czas przejść na płaszczyznę osobistą. Mówiłeś coś o plotkach na temat problemów rodzinnych Pottera…

Lily spędzała piątkowy wieczór odpoczywając przy dobrej książce. Miała za sobą ciężkie trzy tygodnie, gdzie nie tylko musiała prowadzić lekcja, ale również pomagać przy turnieju. Na szczęście całe to szaleństwo było już za nią i mogła w końcu odetchnąć. A przynajmniej tak myślała póki nie usłyszała pukania do drzwi.

- Proszę – powiedziała odkładając książkę. Do jej pokoju weszła osoba, której nie spodziewała się teraz zobaczyć. – Witaj, James.

- Witaj, Lily – odparł chłodno. – Zapewne zastanawiasz się czemu zawdzięczasz moją wizytę?

- Zapewne – czarodziejka nie zaproponowała swojemu gościowi, aby się rozsiadł.

- Chodzi o Harrego – zaczął. – Chce żebyś utemperowała swojego syna. Jego zachowanie w ostatnich tygodniach w stosunku do mnie było karygodne. Nie wspominając już jak złe wrażenie mogłoby wywołać, gdyby przyłapali go na tym reporterzy.

- Po pierwsze – przerwała mu Lily. – Jeżeli zapomniałeś Harry to także twój syn. A po drugie ma już szesnaście lat i może sam decydować jak się zachowuje w stosunku do innych. Mogę co najwyżej mu zasugerować, aby był bardziej uprzejmy w stosunku do ciebie. Albo żeby w ogóle cię unikał. To powinno rozwiązać problem.

- Powinno – James zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Ale to nie jedyny powód, dla którego tu jestem. Wybory wchodzą w decydującą fazę. Ludzie oczekują, że będą mieli okazję poznać panią Potter, żonę przyszłego Ministra.

- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Będę obecna na głównym wiecu wyborczym oraz podczas dnia głosowania. I ani jednego razu więcej – odpowiedziała zimno.

- Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi, ale Albus chciał żebym spróbował cię jeszcze raz przekonać – wyjaśnił. – W takim razie wiesz co masz odpowiadać reporterom.

- Tak. „Mimo iż bardzo pragnę wspomóc mojego męża w tych ważnych dla niego chwilach, to nawał obowiązków w Hogwardzie bardzo ogranicza moje możliwości w tym względzie. Cały czas wspieram go duchem." – wyrecytowała wcześniej przygotowaną odpowiedź.

- Doskonale. W przyszłym tygodniu moja sekretarka prześle ci plan zajęć podczas wiecu. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy musieli się przed nim znowu zobaczyć. Żegnam – James nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł z pokoju. Lily długo wpatrywała się w zamknięte drzwi. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Nie płakała jednak za Jamesem. Płakała nad samą sobą. Nad tym czym stało się jej życie. Jednym, wielkim stekiem kłamstw.

Lily wierzyła, że to co doprowadziło ją przed ołtarz było miłością. Kochała Jamesa Pottera od czasu szkoły. Prawdą było, że na początku go nie znosiła. Był chuliganem i znęcał się nad słabszymi. Ale w czasie ich szóstego roku zmienił się. Spoważniał, nabrał ogłady i zacząć się zachowywać jak przystało na prawdziwego dżentelmena. Dalej zdarzało mu się wygłupiać z kolegami Maruderami, jednak powstrzymywali się z okrutnymi żartami. Lily pokochała tego nowego Jamesa i za nim się obejrzała skończyła Hogwarts i niedługo potem wyszła za mąż.

Początek ich małżeństwa był wspaniały. Nawet Voldemort nie był w stanie zakłócić ich szczęścia, które tylko spotęgowało się gdy zaszła w ciążę. Urodziła dwóch uroczych chłopców Jamesa Jr. i Harrego. Lily była przeciwna nazywaniu, któregokolwiek z chłopców James, ale jej mąż uparł się twierdząc, że w jego rodzinie w każdym pokoleniu znajdował się chociaż jeden James. W poprzednim był to jego wujek, a we wcześniejszym dziadek. Dlaczego Harry miał mieć tak na drugie imię pozostawało dla niej zagadką, ale zapewne też chodziło o jakąś tradycję. Ostatecznie ustąpiła, pod warunkiem, że przy następnych dzieciach, o które niewątpliwie będą się starali, to ona ma decydujący głos przy wyborze imion.

Niedługo potem doszło do nieoczekiwanego tak szybko, ale przyjętego z wielką radością upadku Voldemorta. Lily, która była wtedy znowu w ciąży sądziła, że życie nie może ułożyć się już lepiej. I miała rację. W zasadzie nie wiedziała kiedy i dlaczego, ale w wydawało się jakby ogień miłości między nią a jej mężem nagle się wypalił. Nie stało się to z dnia na dzień. Zaczęło się od coraz późniejszych powrotów Jamesa do domu, który przecież po pokonaniu Mrocznego Lorda powinien mieć mniej pracy w Korpusie Aurorskim. Ich rozmowy stawały się coraz rzadsze i krótsze. Przestali żyć razem ze sobą, a zaczęli tylko mieszkać. Najgorsze miało jednak przyjść. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Lily przeglądała ubrania męża przed praniem, znalazła na nich ślady szminki. Do bólu klasyczny dowód zdrady. Tego samego dnia zabrała dzieci na noc do swojej matki i sama w domu czekała na powrót Jamesa. Jak zawsze wyłonił się z podłączonego do systemu Floo ogniska dopiero późną nocą. Widząc czekającą żonę i leżącą na stale koszulę ze śladami szminki nie okazał zdziwienia.

- Sądziłem, że uda mi się to ukrywać dłużej. Widać musiałem ostatnio zrobić się mniej uważny – stwierdził bez wstydu czy zażenowania. Lata w Hogwardzie, gdzie nie raz przyłapano go na gorącym uczynku w przeróżnych sytuacjach, nauczyły go dobrze maskować te uczucia. A może oduczyły ich odczuwania? – Prawda jest taka, że nasze małżeństwo to farsa. Spędziliśmy świetnie wspólnie czas, ale to już minęło.

- W takim razie chce rozwodu – Lily powiedziała twardo, starając się nie załamać na oczach niewiernego małżonka.

- Niestety nie mogę ci na to pozwolić – twarz Jamesa przybrała ponury wyraz.

- Co? Dlaczego niby?! – oburzyła się.

- Jest kilka powodów – wyjaśnił. – Po pierwsze i najważniejsze jesteś pochodzenia mugolskiego, a to pociąga za sobą wiele prawnych zawiłości, gdybyśmy chcieli wziąć rozwód. Po pierwsze nasze dzieci zostałyby automatycznie wydziedziczone i wydalone z rodziny Potterów. Tak będzie do czasu aż nie uzyskają pełnoletniości. Po drugie zapewne wiesz, że chociaż jest to odległa przyszłość Lucius planuje startować w wyborach na Ministra Magii. Albus sądzi, że będę dla niego odpowiednim kontrkandydatem, ale jako taki nie mogę sobie pozwolić na bycie rozwodnikiem, co gorsza z jakąś czarodziejką nieczystej krwi. Kosztowałoby mnie to za dużo szacunku w oczach wyborców. Sama rozumiesz.

- Nie. Nie rozumiem – Lily była bliska załamania, ale nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. – Przynajmniej tej części o polityce. Mogę jednak zgodzić się w sprawie dzieci. I nie obchodzi mnie wcale czy zostaną wydziedziczone czy nie. Powinny dorastać mając obydwoje rodziców. Ale jeżeli przez ten czas jeszcze raz mnie zdradzisz, nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed zarządzaniem rozwodu.

- Powstrzyma – zaprzeczył James. – Jako nieczystej krwi nie masz żadnego prawa głosu w tej sprawie. A co do zdradzania. Nie obiecam, że więcej tego nie zrobię, ale postaram się żebyś nigdy więcej o tym się nie dowiedziała.

Tamta noc była prawdziwym końcem małżeństwa Potterów. Wszystko później było farsą, grą pod publikę, która powinna wierzyć, że ich przyszły Minister ma szczęśliwą i kochającą rodzinę. Dzieci nigdy nie dowiedziały się o rozłamie rodziców, chociaż na pewno zaobserwowali ich neutralność w stosunku do siebie. Zapewne podświadomie wybrały strony w tym konflikcie. Rose ze swoją mamą, a James Jr. z ojcem. Tylko Harry wydawał się perfekcyjnie obojętny. Przynajmniej do tej pory. Lily zastanawiała się skąd ta otwarta wrogość w stosunku do Jamesa. Wyglądało jakby wiedział o wszystkim, co było przecież niemożliwe. Nie mogła to być również jego wiedza z Innego Czasu, bo tam nie dożyli tak długo, aby ich małżeństwo się rozpadło. Jaką kolejną tajemnicę krył jej syn?

James Potter wyszedł z pokoju żony i udał się do gabinetu dyrektora Dumbledora. Nie lubił załatwiać takich drażliwych spraw. Gdyby nie James Jr. i wybory już dawno rozwiódłby się z Lily i poszukał sobie odpowiedniejszej partnerki. Swego czasu wydawało mu się, że ją kochał, ale tak naprawdę była to tylko fascynacja jej niezależnością i inteligencją. Fascynacja, która w końcu przeminęła, a James zaczął rozglądać się za bardziej posłuszną i lepiej usytuowaną w społeczeństwie czarodziei kobietą. Znalazł kilka odpowiednich, ale póki co mógł sobie pozwolić tylko na przelotne z nimi romanse. Ale jeszcze tylko rok i James Jr. będzie pełnoletni. Jego ukochany syn oficjalnie stanie się dziedzicem rodu Potterów i nic nie będzie go już powstrzymywało przed wzięciem rozwodu.

Nagle jego uwagę przykuła osoba ukryta niedaleko w cieniu.

- Co tu robisz, Snivellus? – zadał pytanie przyczajonemu czarodziejowi.

- Starzejesz się Potter. Snivellus? Nie słyszałem tego określenia z twoich ust od kilku lat. Black dalej go stosuje, ale ty wydawałeś się już z tego wyrosnąć – na tworzy Snape pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. – A co do mojej obecności, to pamięć widać też już nie ta. Jestem tutaj profesorem. To ja powinienem się zapytać, co sprowadza ciebie w te rejony Hogwardu?

- Profesor Snivellus, jak to dumnie brzmi – James podjął walkę ma słowa. – A przed chwilą odwiedzałem żonę. Pewnie znasz Lily Potter z domu Evans. Dziewczyna którą ukradłem ci z przed nosa.

- I której nie chcesz teraz puścić – odparł wywołując szok na twarzy Jamesa. – Proszę Potter, czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że nikt się nie dowie? Dobrze się maskujecie, ale będąc jako podwójny agent w służbie Voldemorta wiem wszystko na ten temat i umiem zauważyć kiedy ludzie grają wcześniej ustalone role. Jak ty i Lily.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – szedł w zaparte. – Ale radzę ci nie rozsiewać takich plotek. To może się dla ciebie źle skończyć.

- Grozisz mi Potter? Ty czystej krwi Gryffindor? Najmłodszy dowódca oddziału w Korpusie Aurorów? Kandydat na Ministra? Mógłbym tak jeszcze długo. Ty zniżasz się do metod typowo Slytherinowskich i mi grozisz? Koniec świata musi być już bliski – Snape ponownie uśmiechną się szyderczo. Nim zdążył zareagować w jego stronę leciała już klątwa wystrzelona z różdżki Jamesa. Severus przeklął się w duchu za brak uwagi, kiedy oczywistym było, że postawiony pod ścianą James, Gryffindorczyk do bólu, przejdzie na argumenty siłowe. Jednak nim zaklęcie zdołało go dosięgnąć rozbiło się o magiczną tarczę, która zmaterializowała się przed Mistrzem Eliksirów.

- To już taka późna godzina? – zadał pytanie Harry, który właśnie pojawił się za plecami Snape. – Nadeszła noc i James Potter wyruszył, aby napadać na niczego nie spodziewających się czarodziei. Takie zachowanie nie pasuje chyba do przyszłego Ministra Magii. Nie sądzisz?

- Nie wtrącaj się synu – skarcił go. – To sprawa między dorosłymi.

- Dorosłymi? – Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. – Jakimi dorosłymi? Ja tu widzę przerośniętych młodzieniaszków, którzy jak dwa młode byczki biją się o względy dziewczyny, która wyraźnie nie jest zainteresowana żadnym z nich.

- Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej. Zwracaj się do mnie z należnym szacunkiem – rozwścieczony James wymierzył różdżkę w Harrego. Złość zamgliła mu rozum, ale nawet teraz nie zaatakował by swojego własnego syna. Chciał do tylko nastraszyć perspektywą ukarania.

- Tak się zachowując z pewnością na ten szacunek nie zasługujesz – młody czarodziej nawet nie drgnął. – I radziłbym żebyś nie celował tą różdżką we mnie. Mogę to przyjąć jako wyzwanie to pojedynku. Nie wątpię, że jako jeden z najlepszych aurorów w Europie byś sobie ze mną poradził, ale jako zwycięzca Wielkiego Turnieju byłby w stanie dotrzymać ci kroku na tyle długo, żeby odgłosy walki zwabiły tu połowę Hogwardu. Już widzę jutrzejsze nagłówki gazet: „Kandydat na Ministra nie radzi sobie z własnym synem. Jak ma poradzić sobie z całym Ministerstwem?"

- Radze ci uważać Harry – James wyraźnie się uspokoił. – Wybory są blisko, a po nich nie będę się przejmować co pisze prasa. Zresztą kto wie. Może nagłówki będą brzmiały: „Minister spełnia obietnice wyborcze. Zero tolerancji dla łamania zasad wprowadza w życie poczynając od własnego domu."

- Może – potwierdził Harry. – Poczekamy, zobaczymy. Na razie martw się, aby zostać tym Ministrem, bo widziałem ostatnie sondaże. Lucius idzie z tobą łeb w łeb. Z was dwóch wydajesz się mniejszym złem i wolałbym ciebie widzieć na tym stanowisku. Dlatego ci nie szkodzę. Ale nie licz na moją pomoc.

- Nie potrzebuję jej. Straciłem dość czasu na was. Mam nadzieję, że się prędko nie zobaczymy – po tych słowach Potter szybkim krokiem oddalił się.

- Zmieniłeś się – zauważył Snape, kiedy zostali sami. – Dawniej nie zachowywałbyś się tak w stosunku do ojca.

- Dawnie w ogóle bym się nie zachowywał tylko pewnie, gdzieś zaszył i czytał książkę. Ale to się zmieniło – zapewnił go Harry. – Dobranoc, Profesorze.

Severus parzył jak młodszy z braci Potter znika za zakrętem. Kto by pomyślał, że chłopak wyglądający jak młodsza kopia jego największego wroga stanie się sprzymierzeńcem. Snape wiedział o problemach Lily i czynił co w jego mocy, aby trzymać Jamesa z dala od niej. Prawda była taka że chociaż ona go nie kochała i zapewnie nigdy nie pokocha, to dla niego zawsze pozostanie pierwszą miłością. I pierwszą przyjaciółką. To właśnie przyjaźń z Lily cenił sobie z swoim życiu najbardziej. Przyjaźń którą w tak głupi sposób stracił, a potem odzyskał. Kiedy dowiedział się o planach zamachu na życie Potterów Snape zwrócił się o pomoc do Dumbledora. Ten po otrzymaniu ostrzeżenia o zdrajcy w szeregach Zakonu zdołał z pomocą Syriusza odkryć, że to Wormtail. Później przyszła pora na wykorzystanie tych informacji i zastawienie pułapki na Voldemorta. Mroczny Lord został pokonany, a Severus uniknął kary za bycie Death Eaterem. Potem nastał długi proces odzyskiwania przyjaźni Lily. Na jego szczęście zaczęła ona tak samo jak on uczyć w Hogwardzie. Minusem była obecność jej męża, który zdecydował się przełamać klątwę rzuconą przez Voldemorta na stanowisko nauczyciela DADA i musiał uczyć tego przedmiotu przez dwa lata. Z tamtego okresu pochodził też zwyczaj nazywania Lily Profesor Evens, aby uniknąć pomyłek.

W końcu jednak Snape doczekał się długo oczekiwanej sposobności na przeproszenie i błaganie jej nawet na kolanach, jeśli byłaby potrzeba, o przebaczenie. Ku jego zdziwieniu zamiast przepraszać, zastał przeproszony. Lily doszła do wniosku, że to jej wina, iż Severus został Death Eaterem. Gdyby nie odrzuciła jego przyjaźni po incydencie z Piątego Roku, z pewnością nie zostałby sługą Mrocznego Lorda. Być może miał wtedy znajomych wśród osób popierających filozofię Voldemorta, ale przecież był w Domu, gdzie wszyscy mieli takie poglądy. Jeżeli chciał tam przetrwać musiał się z nimi przynajmniej częściowo zintegrować. Lily nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że wtedy tego nie rozumiała i miała za złe w jakim towarzystwie przebywa Severus. Ostatecznie ich przyjaźń została odzyskana. W ciągu ostatnich lat zmienili się, ale ciągle byłą między nimi nić porozumienia, którą zawiązali w dzieciństwie. Snape żałował czasem, że historia nie potoczyła się inaczej. Że Lily musiała teraz męczyć się w nieszczęśliwym małżeństwie, kiedy on przybliżyłby jej nieba. Czasu jednak nie dało się cofnąć i zapewne nawet gdyby wzięłaby rozwód, znalazłaby nową miłość, gdzie indziej. Severus Snape był jej najbliższym przyjacielem, a nie potencjalnym kochankiem. On zaś w świecie, gdzie rzadko dostaje się to czego chcemy, był zadowolony, iż otrzymał tak wiele.

AN:

Jak już pisałem w profilu, to tyle jeżeli chodzi o tę konkretną historię o Harrym Potterze. Obiecałem ujawnić co miało być potem, więc tyle ile pamiętam:

1) Harry miał wziąć udział w Mistrzostwach Świata Seniorów, gdzie miałem już przygotowanych dla niego interesujących przeciwników. Jednym z nich miał być nie kto inny jak profesor Filtwick. Inną osobą z którą przyszłoby mierzyć się Harremu miała być Maria Redd, która w przeszłości uczyła magicznych pojedynków Bellatrix Black i czuła się teraz po części odpowiedzialna za wszystkie ofiary, jakie zginęły z ręki jej uczennicy. W finale, który miał odbyć się w dniu upamiętniającym rocznicę pierwszego wielkiego duelu, pomiędzy Merlinem a Morganą, mieli się spotkać Harry i zeszłoroczny mistrz – Stephen Strange (wtajemniczeni wiedzą na kim wzorowany). Szczerze powiedziawszy nie byłem zdecydowany czy Harry by wygrał czy nie.

2) Równocześnie w Wielkiej Brytanii toczyłyby się wybory Ministra Magii, gdzie faworytami byliby James Potter i Lucius Malfoy. Kto by wygrał? Chyba James, chociaż alternatywa byłaby ciekawa i dawała sporo możliwości.

3) Zakładając, że James wygrał wyboru, Voldemort wróciłby do starszych metod działania, aby zdyskredytować nowego Ministra i użyć Wizengamotu, gdzie jego frakcja dalej miałaby większość, do przeprowadzenia swoich reform. Do walki ze Śmierciożercami ponownie stanąłby Zakon Feniksa, bo w korpusie Aurorów znajdowaliby się zdrajcy i nie byłoby wiadomo komu ufać.

4) Jeśli chodzi o Harrego to działałby raczej z ukrycia (może jakieś alterego?), chociaż w razie potrzeby byłby chętny do wsparcia Zakonu. Jednak prawdziwa walka to nie to samo co turniejowy pojedynek i Dumbledore nie pozwoliłby na to (do czasu).

5) Dla zainteresowanych wątkiem romansowym, to nie będzie chyba żadnym odkryciem, że Harry zszedłby się z Daphne. Czy zostaliby razem? Kto wie. W ich wieku raczej nie tworzy się związków na całe życie, ale zdarzają się takie sytuacje.

6) Ostateczna konfrontacja Harrego z Voldemortem byłaby epicka i krwawa, czy zupełnie inna niż w Insygniach (przy czym mam na myśli ich pojedynek, który skończył się po rzuceniu dwóch czarów, walka o Hogward była całkiem dobra).

7) Bym zapomniał - Duel Club. Miał to być nielegalny klub walki w Londynie, gdzie można używać każdego rodzaju magii, łącznie z Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi.

No to chyba tyle. Jak obiecałem, nastepny fic, będzie umieszczany dopiero jak go skończę, żeby uniknąć sytuacji jak ta.


End file.
